La nueva generación II
by angi3.1415
Summary: que os sea divertido, al menos yo me he divertido adios. y espero algun comentario.
1. Empiezan las aventuras

_Hola soy Buffy os escribo para decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y los primeros capítulos ya los había publicado anteriormente. Bueno ahora no sé si estos capítulos son corresponde al mismo tamaño que los anteriores o no, por lo tanto he decidido volver a publicar toda la historia completa (el día que la acabe). Os agradecería que me dejarais críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas. Unas las acepto mejor que las otras, pero da igual._

_Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es que esta historia es continuación de una que ya publique hace algunos meses y tomando prestado personajes de S.Moon, no es un crosower, simplemente lo he hecho para no pensar nombres. Y de paso quitarme algún trauma infantil que me generó._

_Al final de cada capítulo encontraréis un resumen hecho por Vegeta por lo que se ve fue lo que me aposté en la partida de cartas._

_Por cierto, ya no pensaba en decirlo con que soy una persona muy original este fic es continuación de "La nueva generación"_

_**Capítulo 1: El primer día**_

Estamos en un piso en plena ciudad de Tokio, es un piso de lo más chic, que se ha tenido en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, parece salido de una revista de decoración. De repente se abren tres puertas de las cuales salen tres jovencitas.

- Ya estamos instaladas. Que tiemble la ciudad- dice la peliazul.

- Nunca mejor dicho Bra- añade la morena.

- Esta frase dicha por vosotras dos, se puede considerar como una amenaza para la ciudad- dice la rubia.

- Maron- dicen Pam y Bra a la vez con resignación.

- Ya estamos emancipadas- continua Bra

- Por fin vivimos sin los padres. Ya no dependemos de nadie- dice Pam

- Ejem, ejem Que yo recuerde os pasan una "pequeña" paga cada mes. "Hablo la Maron responsable".

- Uy que tarde, no crees que tendríamos que ir tirando- dice Bra mientras toma el brazo de Pam.

- No pensáis recoger ni ir a comprar nada para tener la cena.

- Mamá Maron, lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos tiempo. Ya que mi madre nos está esperando en el circuito.

- Por cierto, tu hermano estará allí.

- Lo más seguro que sí.

- Entonces que tengas suerte con los entrenamientos. – las otras dos desaparecen- Odio cuando hacen esto.

En el pidley de corporación cápsula se observa como una mujer y un muchacho están haciendo los últimos retoques a un bólido. En esas que de dentro el box salen dos chicas. Bra lleva unos téjanos de color azul claro, unas deportivas y el jersey oficial del equipo. Que es azul marino con el logotipo de C. C. en blanco, en un lado y en el otro el dibujo de la dragón Ball de cuatro estrellas. Mientras que Pam va con unos téjanos azul oscuros y el mismo jersey pero en blanco.

- Hola mam� hola hermanito.

- Buenos días Sra. Bulma, buenos días Señoriíto Brieff. "que cara que pone"

- Pam formalismos de tu parte, esto si que me sorprende, pero prefiero que me digas Bulma.

- A mí en cambio me ha gustado esto de Sr. Brieff. Si quieres me lo puedes decir siempre.

- Tranquilo, que no lo volveré a hacer.

- Mamá como van. Hay algún piloto bueno.

- De momento son todos normales. Chicas porque os gusta esto. No puedo utilizar toda mi tecnología y a más a más todos corremos más rápidos que estos coches.

- Bueno si no os molesta salgo a pista para calentar motor y neumáticos para que luego me cronometren.

- Ten Pam no te dejes el casco que es obligatorio.- dice Trunks

- Yo saldré luego. A que sí mami.

- Pero no le digas nada a tu padre.

Pam sale con su coche al asfalto del circuito. El coche es naranja y rojo, pero lo que más impacta no es eso sino que el coche no lleva propaganda. El morro es igual que el de los Mc-klaren. Es decir amarillo con la punta negra. Está rodando tranquila mente por el circuito esperando llegar a la línea de salida para empezar la vuelta que le cronometrarán. En esas que es adelantada por otro bólido a toda velocidad.

¿Ei quien ha sido ese- pregunta a su equipo por el auricular incorporado en el casco.

- Tu rival.- dice Bra. – Pam ven para los boxees que primero saldré yo y luego tú. Es estrategia de equipo, no preguntes.

Pam se dirige a los boxees con un poco de enfado, cuando pasa por delante de un box que pone PS observa como un grupo de chicas está celebrando la victoria. Una vez ha llegado a su propio boxee.

- Vale¿quién diablos es esa?

- Tu oponente. – contesta Trunks.

- Yo salgo ahora ha hacer la vuelta, enseguida estoy de regreso. Con el mejor tiempo.- Bra abandona el lugar.

- Vale porque me habéis hecho volver.

- Aún eres esa niñita despistada a que si Trunks.- dice Goten que se había presentado a ayudar.

- Lo que pasa Pam es que ha ese piloto ya se le han acabado las posibilidades, ya no puede salir más y lo que prefiero es que te esperes a que Bra reconozca el circuito, lo gravamos y entonces lo haces mejor que ella.- aclara Trunks

- Hei ligones, ahora que pienso podríais ir a ese box está lleno de chicas y seguro que podéis sacar información.

- Y luego se lo dices a nuestras novias.- añade Goten.

- Que yo recuerde no tenéis novias o si, en ese caso ya me la presentarás- dice Pam.

- Pam sabes una cosa. – pregunta Trunks.

¿Qué?

- Cuando quieres eres majísima, pero ahora mismo- dice Goten.

- Eres detestable – dicen los dos a la vez.

- Gracias, yo también os quiero.

Los chicos abandonan el lugar y se dirigen al box del lado. Mientras que Pam se sienta en el coche.

- Bulma crees que sería buena idea empezar desde segunda fila y dejar-le a Bra la pole.

- Hoy vale más que quedes delante de ese piloto y mañana ya hablaremos de estrategias.

Pam se pone en pista al mismo tiempo que Bra ha finalizado su vuelta, la vuelta ha sido la más rápida del circuito.

- Venga Pam ha ver si superas mis parciales.

- Tranquila Bra has ido muy lenta.

- Lo se lo he hecho para que tú no te enfades.

- Venga que empiezo.

En el box se puede observar en una tele la evolución de la carrera de Pam con respecto al coche de Bra. Hasta la primera curva los dos coches iban juntos, pero en la parte lenta del circuito Pam a sido más rápida.

- Ei Bra, como voy.

- Muy bien, pero aún estas a unos segundos míos.

- Venga dime la verdad.

- Vale me llevas casi un segundo de ventaja.

En esas que ya está finalizando la vuelta y decide tocar el freno antes de llegar y obtiene el mismo resultado que Bra. (Se puede hacer, hasta tres coches en el mismo instante). Luego regresa a boxees.

- Te ha quedado muy bien tu actuación. ¿Pero por qué no me has superado?

- Muy fácil. Si subestimas a tu rival es más fácil que pierdas contra él.

- Pasas demasiadas horas con mi madre y con Maron.

-Vale más que vallamos hacia casa sino mamá Maron se enfadará con nosotras.

- Mamá Maron se enfadaría simplemente por decirle así

- Ya pero me parece más divertido

Mientras tanto los chicos se van a conocer a las chicas del box de al lado.

Una vez las chicas ya han llegado a su piso, es decir que han pasado unas milésimas de segundo. Ya que utilizan el cambió de lugar instantáneo.

- Hola Maron ¿qué hay para comer- dice la saiyan peliazul.

- A pero que no ibais vosotras a comprar. – contesta la rubia con una media sonrisa en la cara.

- No, hemos ido al circuito, por cierto Trunks estaba muy simpático con las del boxee del lado. – dice Pam devolviendo la sonrisa a Maron.

- Él no me preocupa, lo que me impacta- dice mientras observa el reloj- es que hoy será el primer día que la heredera de C. C. llegará tarde a clase.

¿Cómo¿Qué dices?.- dice Bra con cara de sorpresa.

- Pues lo que pasa es que creo que hoy empiezas a clase.- dice la rubia.

- Mam� se nota que estás entrando en edad, yo empiezo a clase el viernes.

- Huy mi hijita – y le pellizca el moflete- la pequeña, que no sabe ni en que día vive.

- Pam a qué día estamos.

- Viernes, Maron tiene razón.

- No que aún no he escogido la ropa, y con estas pintas. Bueno y ahora que hago.

- Hermanita- dice Pam – marcha ya, sólo es necesario que te cambies de jersey- mientras le pasa un jersey verde sin mangas.

- Hasta la tarde.- y desaparece del salón.

- Venga Maron, ha quedado muy bien esto de asustar a Bra, pero ahora es mejor que nos demos prisa para ir nosotras a clase, si quieres te llevo.

- No me lo puedo creer, que seáis tan despistadas, tú empiezas el lunes.

- Vale, pues voy al bar de debajo para pedirme unos bocadillos.

- Hasta ahora.

Bra llega a la universidad, es un edificio enorme, no tiene ni idea de donde puede estar el aula 25. En esas sea por el despiste que lleva, porque va mirando al techo o simplemente por haberse relacionado con Pam (nda: leer la otra historia y lo entenderéis) choca con una chica con el pelo negro violeta o algo por el estilo.

- Lo siento, me sabe muy mal. Ha sido sin querer.

- Tranquila que no ha sido culpa tuya, sino mía, ya que estoy buscando el aula 25 y no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

- Que coincidencia, yo también busco esa aula. Mi nombre es Bra Brieff.

- Hotaru Tomoe. Encantada de conocerte.

- Bueno ahora podremos ir más rápidas buscándola.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos y al final la encuentran, ya solo les quedaba un pasillo por recorrer y allí estaba, Murfy es amigo de estás chicas.

- Mierda- dice Bra.

- Bra por favor no digas palabrotas.

- Mira lo que pasa.

- No me seas enigmática- dice Hotaru- que no te entiendo.

- Que el profesor ya está dentro. – se observa que encima de la tarima hay un hombre alto y delgado con las primeras canas que le empiezan a salir.

- Esto va mal, el primer día y llego tarde.

- Mira hay una puerta trasera, podemos entrar por allí.

Cuando abren la puerta para entrar.

- Srta. Brieff, Srta. Tomoe-dice el profesor- las dos alumnas que entran con las mejores notas consideran que la puntualidad no es necesaria en la hora de Cálculo. Por favor ahora que ya han roto el ritmo de la clase siéntense en primera fila.

Las dos rojas como dos tomates van hacia primera fila. Lo que queda de los 50 minutos de clase pasan con normalidad y en esas que cuando queda nada para que acabe la clase se oye un móvil.

- Por favor, mis queridos alumnos no creo que aún os tenga que recordar que los teléfonos móviles en clase han de estar apagados o en su defecto silenciados. Por hoy ya ha acabado la clase.

**Con las dos chicas de primera fila.**

- No puede ser, le caigo mal al profesor de la asignatura más difícil. Por cierto quien me habrá enviado el mensaje. – el mensaje se lo lee para si misma – Ei ola, komo va klase kedamos a ls 10 xa salir a2 Maron y Pam.

- Alguna cosa importante.

- No, mis compañeras de piso que quieren salir y me lo comunican.

Durante la tarde van viendo a los demás profesores, los cuales se les presentan, dicen el objetivo de la asignatura etc. Etc. (NdA: lo típico del primer día de clase).

Una vez salen de clase, deciden ir a la librería a comprar la bibliografía que necesitan, un libro de cálculo, otro de álgebra... las otras cosas típicas, el boli, el tipex... Una vez salen de la tienda.

- Oh como pesan estas bolsas con los libros, vaya paliza ahora tener que ir hacia casa tan cargada.- dice Hotaru

- Que va no pesan tanto "o al menos lo creo yo". Uff menos mal que no nos han pedido deberes, podemos tener el fin de semana libre.

- Tienes razón, vale más que vaya para casa antes de que se preocupen por mi.

- Yo también marcho. ¿por dónde tiras?

- Por allí.-dice Hotaru

- Que pena yo tiro por el otro lado, "ya est� ya puedo marchar de una forma rápida". Hasta el lunes. – se despide Bra.

En esas que Hotaru ha andado unos pasos y relaciona que le había de devolver una goma que se había cambiado de bolsa.

- Bra- dice Hotaru al mismo tiempo que observa que la peliazul ya no estí Esa chica es muy rápida o ha girado en la primera esquina.

En el piso 

- Chicas, hoy es el peor día de mi vida – dice Bra.

Se hace el silencio.

- Chicas, que dónde estáis, pensaba que estabais en casa. Porque me hacen esto, yo que necesitaba hablar con ellas. Por que me ha de pasar a mi.

En la habitación del lado 

- Pam, no crees que te estás pasando, Bra necesita hablar con nosotras.

- Shhhh. Maron, esto es un entrenamiento, ha de estar siempre preparada, no puede pensar en pequeños detalles.

- Vale y ahora que.

- Yo me voy a la otra habitación y entre las dos la atacamos.

- Deja de ver series de dibujos como Dragon Ball que están estimulando tu violencia.- comenta Maron

Con Bra en el pasillo 

- Soy muy desgraciada, no me lo puedo creer que no haya nadie "ki, vosotras os lo habéis buscado".

En esas que Bra continua llorando en medio del pasillo, está justamente entre dos puertas abiertas que dan a dos cuartos sin luz. En esas que dentro de cada cuarto se empieza a formar una bola de luz.

- Pam, Maron que está pasando, tengo miedo "de haceros daño".

En esas que cuando las dos bolas de energía son lanzadas Bra las esquiva tele trasportándose a la otra punta del pasillo.

- Lo siento chicas, pero tendréis que mejorar.-dice Bra.

- La que tienes que mejorar eres tú que has tardado unos 5 segundo en buscar el ki de la gente, ya que cuando lo has localizado te has puesto en guardia.- dice Pam

- Bueno, vale, ya intentaré prestar más atención de ahora en adelante. Por cierto que era eso de que hoy se sale.

- Pues hemos pensado, mejor dicho he pensado- dice Maron- que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por los bares de la ciudad, para celebrar que he pasado la primera rondo del casting y mañana deciden a las dos protas.

- Parece emocionante, pero tengo un problema, no se que ponerme.

- Tranquila, yo tampoco tengo que ponerme. Vale más que vallamos de compras, te apuntas Pam.

- Gracias Maron por tu oferta, pero no es bueno para mis nervios ir a comprar contigo y con Bra.

- Tú te pierdes nuestra agradable compañía- dice Bra.

- Que pena.

Pam primeramente se va al super a comprar unos cuantos alimentes para al menos poder pasar la tarde-noche y luego se coloca tranquilamente a jugar a la consola y ha esperar la llegada de las otras dos, las horas van pasando y pasando, cuando se da cuenta de la hora que es por el rugido de sus tripas decide ir a buscar algo de comida a la nevera.

- Venga esas ya no pueden tardar mucho- se dice a si misma Pam.- Son las diez las tiendas ya habrán cerrado, como no hayan encontrado ropa será un show la llegada a la casa. Si pongo la tele me enteraré de si han destrozado algún comercio.

Una vez Pam está tranquila sentada en el sofá observando que no ha habido ningún incidente notable en la ciudad oye como la puerta de la casa se habré.

- Pam ya estamos aquí – dice Bra.

- Ya hemos llegado – ratifica Maron.

- Menos mal, porque si tardáis más ya no sería necesario el ir de bares porque estarían cerrados.

- Pam me encanta tu forma de dar ánimos, siempre nos motivas para que continuemos ignorándote.

- Gracias Bra por tu comentario. Por cierto ahora he de esperar que os cambies.

- Cierto- dice Maron – Como siempre cuando sólo nos falte maquillarnos te avisamos.

- Sí, así será perfecto, hasta de aquí unas horas, que me voy a jugar al Legation of Kain.

Las horas pasan y ya son las 12'30

- Pam nos estamos maquillando – dice Bra.

- Guardo y me cambio. – contesta Pam.

Cuando Pam aún no ha terminado de guardar la partida ve como salen de sus habitaciones Maron con una falda negra un jersey asimétrico estampado con la cascada de Matriz y unos botines con un delgadísimo tacón de aguja disimulado todo con unos calentadores. Mientras que Bra que sale de la otra habitación lleva una falda blanca con unas botas que le llegan hasta la rodilla con un buen tacón, pero de los anchos y arriba lleva un jersey negro, pero que cuando se da la vuelta le deja al descubierto más de media espalda.

- Va Pam siempre te hemos de esperar – dice Bra.

- Traidoras, no me habéis avisado con suficiente tiempo – responde Pam en su defensa.

- Es que estabas muy emocionada jugando a la consola. – añade Maron

- Vale, dadme 5 minutos y ya está.

Aún no han pasado los cinco minutos y ya aparece Pam con unos téjanos acampanados y un jersey naranja con el cuello de barco, lleva unas botas marrones con un buen tacón. Un suave toque de maquillaje y el pelo atado en una coleta.

- Ya estoy- dice Pam- nos vamos.

Llegan a una zona plagada de bares, cada dos puertas hay un bar. (nda: lo típico en las ciudades grandes en la zona de fiesta, no es necesario que lo describa.)

- Que montón de bares- dice Maron- y ahora donde nos podemos sentar ha hacer una bebida ya que estos zapatos me están destrozando los pies.

- Ya sabes, –dice Bra – para lucir hay

- que sufrir- acaba Pam

- Vale, chicas os entiendo, pero por favor entrad allí. – dice señalando una gran disco donde había un cartel que ponía "Hoy viernes chicas gratis"

Una vez dentro ven que aún debe de ser pronto ya que el local aún está vacío.

- Ves tanta prisa que tienes siempre Pam – dice Maron – y aún no hay nadie.

- Yo veo un grupo de chicas allí. Mira esa rubia baila muy bien.- contesta Pam señalando a una rubia con un gran lazo rojo en el pelo.

- Esa es la competencia. Si la elimino ya estará.

- Maron – dice Bra – no elimines a nadie, al menos dentro de este local.

- Gracias camarera por las bebidas.

- No hay de que. Por cierto de que habláis.

- Maron me comentaba que esa rubia de allí es su competencia para el casting

- Vale, un momento la morena del pelo corto – dice Bra y está en silencio un rato- es mi compañera de clase. Me voy a saludarla.

- Está muy rara. – dice Maron – se parece a ti con el despiste que lleva.

- Gracias, aún que no sea un cumplido – responde un poco mosqueada Pam

Se oye una tremenda explosión y unos gritos que vienen de fuera del local.

- Tendríamos que salir a ver que pasa. –dice Pam.

- Tienes razón, pero con el montón de gente que ahí en el local nos costará un poco. – añade Maron el local se ha llenado en cuestión de segundos, todo para hacerles la vida más fácil a estas chicas

- La puerta es grande.

- Vale, ya te entiendo Pam.

Las dos chicas salen del local por el aire y cuando llegan a fuera observan como las Sailor Scout están luchando contra un enemigo en forma de banco.

- Hay señor que enemigos más horteras que tienen.- dice Pam- los nuestros son de más categoría.

- Tienes razón, al menos no rompen tanto con el ambiente- dice Marte.

- Menos mal que has especificado, porque no les cuesta nada destruir ciudades en unos segundos.

- Venga chicas a que estáis esperando.- dice Bra que ya pasa transformada en Marte.

- Siempre con prisas- responde Maron.

En esas que se transforman y van a situarse en las ramas de un árbol, para ver como luchan las S. Scout.

- Tendremos que comunicar a Trunks y a Goten que no son tan poderosas- dice Maron

- No se ni como se atrevieron a compararnos, si luchan de pena- añade Bra.

- Ei mirad tienen problemas, no tendríamos que ir a ayudarlas. – dice Pam

- Siempre tan buena persona. Ya le pasaremos el parte a Nurt. – dice Bra.

En esas que se quieren lanzar al ataque para ayudarlas y ven como una rosa impacta en una pata del banco y el pobre monstruo se tambalea.

- Ala también hay chicos en ese grupo – dice Maron

¿Qué está bueno- Preguntas Bra.

- Chicas – exclama Pam.

- Vale que tú tengas novio no quiere decir que nosotras no nos podamos fijar en los chicos.- dice Bra.

- Venga va tenemos que ir a ayudarlas porque ese hombre solo lanza rosas que no le hacen nada.- dice Maron.

- Si que le hacen algo, rascadas puede ser que quiera que el monstruo muera desangrado poco a poco, sería una forma muy cruel.- dice Bra.

En esas que al final se deciden a atacar. Deciden enviar unas ondas de ki haciendo posturitas y todo, mejor dicho Bra y Maron hacen posturitas, Pam prepara la bola de energía y ya está. Una vez han lanzado las tres mini bolas el monstruo desaparece.

- Mirar niñitas, crecer, madurad y entrenad que nosotras no somos las salvadoras de Tokio- dice Venus.

- Especifica, entrenad otra cosa que no sean las posturitas.- dice Marte.

Una vez han dicho sus frases desaparecen del lugar.

**Una vez ya están en el piso.**

- Que débiles las Sailor scout, no podían con ese monstruo que nosotras no hemos tenido ni para empezar.- dice la peliazul.

- Bra por favor no me seas naci.

- Tranquila Maron intento no serlo.

- Déjala que se parece a su padre. Por cierto Bra, no estabas con una compañera de clase.- comenta Pam intentando poner paz entre las otras dos.

- Es verdad, no me acordaba y ahora que hago... ya est� ella también ha marchado, por lo tanto puede ser que por el miedo no nos hayamos visto.

- Observo que creatividad no te falta- dice la morena.

- Chicas cambiando de tema, os he de pedir un favor muy pequeño.

- Venga di.- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Pues si mañana me podéis acompañar a la prueba, porque así estaré más tranquila.

- Que prueba.- pregunta Pam.

- La de presentadora de un programa juvenil- responde Maron.

¿ A qué hora es- pregunta ahora Bra.

- A las 9'30.

¿Y qué es- pregunta ahora Bra.

- Una prueba para ser presentadora. – se empieza ha notar un tono de voz un poco mosqueado.

¿y a qué hora es- pregunta Pam con mirada tierna.

- Chicas me estáis haciendo enfadar- prepara una bola de energía.

¿ Dónde es? – pregunta Bra.

- Vale dejarlo estar, da igual si no me acompañáis, pero por favor no me hagáis esto.

- Pam podemos ir o no, a que hora es el entrenamiento.

- A las doce y media.

- Entonces ningún problema- dice Bra.

El capítulo ya ha finalizado y para comentarlo tendremos al fabuloso Vegeta.

_Vegeta: Gracias Buffy por la forma en que me has presentado. Creía que no me tenías en consideración._

_Buffy: Vegeta limítate ha hacer tu trabajo y puede ser que haga algún capítulo en el que tú puedas ser el protagonista._

_Vegeta: Pues de momento hemos visto como mi magnífica hija y sus patéticas amigas se instalaban en una nueva ciudad y vivían sus primeras aventuras. El fic promete, pero es una auténtica lástima que no sea yo el protagonista. Bueno pues eso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si Buffy lo publica. _


	2. El enemigo da la cara

_Buffy: Bueno aquí esta el segundo episodio. Puede ser que ya lo hayáis leído, pero es divertido y lo podéis volver ha hacer. Bueno, no quiero enrollarme y os dejo con la diversión. Casi se me olvida, esto no es un fic serio todo el mundo que espere algo con coherencia será decepcionado._

**Capítulo 2: El enemigo da la cara **

Al día siguiente, el movimiento en el piso empieza muy temprano, ya que Maron quiere estar perfecta para la presentación, mientras tanto que las otras dos duermen plácidamente hasta que:

- LEVANTAROS que son las nueve y diez.

- Mami déjame dormir un poco más- se puede oír desde la habitación de Pam.

- Papi, deja de chillar que ahora me levanto- se escucha des de la habitación de Bra.

En esas que Maron habré las dos puertas y lanza una bola pequeñita de energía hacia las camas. En ese momento una mano le toca el hombro.

- Ahhhhhhhh- chilla Maron.

- Tranquila, que ya hace rato que estamos listas- dice Pam que lleva unos tejanos azul oscuros, una blusa blanca y unas botas negras con tacón de aguja y acabadas en punta.

- Vosotras me queréis matar de un susto.- dice Maron que lleva una falda tejana con un jersey blanco con las mangas acampanadas y unos zapatos abiertos de tiras que le suben hasta más de media espinilla, los zapatos tienen un alto y delgado tacón de aguja.

- No sabes aceptar ni una broma, que sosa que eres- dice Bra que va con una falda negra, con un top rojo y unos zapatos como los de Maron pero en negro.

Una vez llegan al auditorio donde se celebra el casting se encuentran que hay cuatro candidatas que pasaron la preselección del día anterior.

- Chicas estoy preocupada y muy nerviosa.- dice la rubia.

- Por que Maron que te pasa.- contesta la morena con una pregunta indirecta.

- Pues mira Pam, de momento hay dos rubias y dos morenas, esto implica que cogerán a una morena y a la otra rubia.

- Por favor Maron cariño no me seas pesimista.- dice Bra.

- Tú lo ves todo muy fácil, si al menos tu hermano estuviera aquí para animar-me sería diferente.

- Esto te preocupa, si quieres ya te lo soluciono yo, pero con una condición.

- Me das miedo ¿qué condición?

- Que le digas que te gusta.

- Cuando se hiele el infierno.- contesta tajante Maron al mismo tiempo que se dirige hacia dónde hay el presentador de Big Sister (programa televisivo donde entran diez mujeres donde sólo nueve son lesbianas y la primera que consiga liarse con la hetero gana)

Se puede observar que las dos morenas han optado por unos pantalones de ropa con un top asimétrico, mientras que la rubia lleva un vestido con tirantes de color naranja.

- Chicas – pide su atención el presentador- ya estamos hartos de oír que los programas para gente joven, las presentadoras sólo saben lucir palmito, por esto pensamos puntuar, que tal sabríais actuar en un debate. Las primeras en subir seran Maron y Carola (la otra rubia).

En el público 

- Mira Pam ahora veras como se tranquiliza- dice Bra.

- Y vence, Bra ya lo se que ha sido capitana del equipo de debate durante muchos años.

**Volviendo al escenario.**

- Primero quiero que os presentéis y luego ya os diré el tema.

- Mi nombre es Carola y este año terminaré periodismo- cruzando los dedos.

- Mi nombre es Maron. Tengo 22 años, me he trasladado ha vivir a Tokio porque este año he entrado en segundo curso de un master en económicas. Tanto en el instituto, como en la universidad fui capitana del equipo de debate. Los demás datos creo que carecen de importancia.

**En el público.**

**- **Uno a zero.- dice Pam

- Pam no seas naci.- contesta Bra.

- Vale, lo intentaré.

Otra vez en el escenario 

- Bueno chicas ahora os pido, que me digáis lo que opináis sobre las Sailor Scout.

- Yo me encargo de defenderlas- dice Carola.

- No hay problema- contesta Maron. – "ya que yo no tengo ni idea, sólo se que ayer fueron humilladas.

- Las Sailor scout – dice Carola- son las guerreras que llevan defendiendo la ciudad desde hace muchos y muchos años. Son unas guerreras con una gran belleza y elegancia, actualmente hay nueve sailor scout, cinco son denominadas las inner- se oye como alguien del público empieza a aplaudir.

- Ya que sabes también la historia te diré que ayer no pudieron vencer a un monstruo que yo envié- dice la silueta que aparece entre las sombras, es un hombre rubio con ojos azules, un poco afeminado, pero muy guapo.

En el público 

- Mira Bra, este hombre lleva el emblema de RedRibon (RR)

- Pam, pensaba que ya lo habían eliminado.

- Sí y dos veces.

En el escenario 

- Muy bien, no se quien eres, ni porque nos has interrumpido-dice Maron- pero estamos en medio de un debate y –observa como sus compañeras se hacen gestos- "Y esas dos que me dicen, no las entiendo, que mire el pecho para que querrán que mire el pecho, mierda es del RR, esto se pone serio"

- Mira listilla, soy el general Blue y me gustaría que te acercarás.

- Lo siento, pero en está ciudad no se puede hacer el mal- dice una chica rubia con un lazo rojo.

- Somos las guerreras que luchan por el amor y por la justicia y en nombre de la Luna te castigaremos- dicen las cinco Sailor Scout a la vez.

- No os hagáis ilusiones, pero no os será nada fácil ganarme.

En el público 

- General Blue, general Blue me suena de algo pero no me puedo acordar- dice Bra.

- Muy fácil, fue uno de los primeros generales que venció mi abuelo cuando derribo por primera vez el ejercito RR. –dice Pam¿Cómo habrá vuelto a la vida?

- No tengo ni idea, pero según me explico mi madre este general es muy débil.

- Me sugieres que en un principio observemos.

- Exacto mi querido padaway (alumno jedi)

En la lucha 

- Venga S. Scout no me digáis que no sabéis quien soy. – dice el general Blue

- No tengo ni idea- S. Marte

- Y si os nombro el ejercito RR

- Tampoco- dice S. Jupiter

- Como se nota lo felices que se vive en Tokio, Tao-Pai-Pai (TPP) ataca.

Del fondo de la sala aparece TPP, en la época del ejercito de R R es decir sin ninguna parte robótica.

- Bueno chicas saber que hoy moriréis – dice TPP

- Nos das mucho miedo –dice S. Marte – estoy temblando.

- Vosotras os lo habéis buscado. –dice el general Blue – sin compasión.

En el público 

- Esto se está poniendo divertido – dice Bra.

- Crees que acabarán necesitando nuestra ayuda –añade Pam

- Por supuesto, le voy a enviar un mensaje por el móvil a Maron para que no intervenga ya que la otra chica ha desaparecido del escenario.

- Que bien me lo voy a pasar.

En la lucha 

Se puede observar como tienen bastantes problemas para poder esquivar los ataques de TPP, se ve a todo el grupo corriendo de un lado a otro. Hasta que.

- Mira, ser con una trenza horrible, yo voy a luchar contra ti, yo la sailor del trueno, sailor Júpiter te vencerá – nda: esto lo dice con las típicas lucecitas que les salen siempre y con las posturitas.

La lucha es muy desigualada se nota claramente que TPP tiene mucha ventaja, en esas que S. Jupier cae al suelo y TPP le va a dar el golpe de gracia cuando una bola de energía le impacta en la espalda.

¿Quién ha sido¿quién se atreve a atacarme a traición? Eso es mi especialidad- dice TPP

- Por favor no nos vengas ahora con estas cosas. Ya que te habrá hecho el mismo efecto que la picada de un mosquito si lo que dicen de ti es cierto – dice una chica morena.

- Vosotras dos soy las que ayer vencisteis ha mi monstruo- dice el general Blue- me las pagaréis. Tpp eliminalas.

- Será un placer.

- Bueno antes de que nos ataques te quiero comunicar- dice la chica rubia – que nuestro maestro fue un antiguo rival tuyo.

- Me podríais decir vuestro nombre es que no me gusta dejar cadáveres sin identificar.- dice Tpp.

- Tranquilo no te encontrarás con ese problema. – dice la morena

La lucha ahora si que es desigualada, se puede ver como TPP ataca y ataca pero sus golpes no dan y si alguno pasa la defensa de sus oponentes ellas ni se inmutan. (Nda: Lógico y normal, acaban de machacar a Vegeta y casi eliminan a Goku, Tpp no les puede hacer ni cosquillas)

- Que vida más emocionante la de salvadoras del planeta – dice la morena

- Hei Marte que te parece acabar con la misma técnica que con Vegeta. – dice la rubia.

- Sería fantástico si no fuera porque estamos en un lugar cerrado y ya sabes lo

que puede suceder.

- Vale tienes razón. Pues sólo hacemos la segunda parte. (nda: leer mi otro fic)

Las dos se lanzan al ataque una desde cada lado y una vez llegan y le dan una patada cada una ven como Tpp desaparece.

- Esto no es normal – dice la rubia

¿Cómo es que la gente se desintegra- pregunta Marte.

- General Blue, las últimas noticias que pude leer sobre usted es que estaba muerto- dice la rubia haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Tienes razón, lo estaba. Pero mejor lo hablamos en otra ocasión.- y desaparece.

- No se vale – dice Marte – ahora no sabemos porque ha venido.

- Marte –dice la rubia- vale más que marchemos de este lugar.

- Ei tú, la de la falda azul, cómo han dicho que te llamas – dice S. Marte

- Marte ¿quién me lo pregunta?

- Yo que soy una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy S. Marte ya que mi plantea protector es Marte.

- Vale, me ha gustado mucho esto tuyo de decir tu nombre con las lucecitas y todo, pero a que viene todo esto.

- Muy fácil, las dos tenemos el mismo nombre.

- No chica no te confundas, yo me digo Marte y tú S. Marte.

- Marte, se que eres muy buena discutiendo, pero yo me voy que hoy no tengo ganas de verte haciéndolo, por cierto no te entretengas mucho que tenemos un compromiso.- una vez termina la rubia la frase desaparece.

- Mira S. Marte, tienes suerte de que hoy estoy muy ocupada, pero te pediría que no fueras tan superficial e intentaras entrar en otras cosas a parte de las posturitas. "no me he pasado"

- Fuego de Marte, llamas sagradas.

Las tira contra Marte y cuando las llamas desaparecen ella ya no está. Cuando todo pase se observa a Maron encima del escenario.

- Vale no es necesario que critique a las S. Scout- dice Maron- ellas mismas se han hecho la mala publicidad.

- De momento dejaremos el debate entre Maron y Carola para más tarde, ahora que suban Luci y Anne.

El debate es penoso, aunque parezca mentida las morenas no han sabido ni deletrear su nombre.

_**Vegeta**: Buffy no escribirá más comentarios al final de la historia (está atada y con la boca tapada). Por lo tanto a partir de ahora solo podréis escuchar los fantásticos comentarios del fabuloso Príncipe Vegeta (se oye gente que aplaude y todo). Bueno en este capítulo mi hija demuestra lo superior que es a cualquier enemigo que se le presente. A parte le he de decir una cosa muy importante Bra he descubierto tu secreto, por favor no es necesario que me lo escondas más. Bueno pues sigamos explicando la historia va que una amiga de mi hija va a unas pruebas y lo más seguro es que no la cojan ya que es la hija de esa cosa pequeña (en realidad Krilyn y Vegetan se llevan un par de centímetros) y pues no puede salir nada bueno. Hasta el próximo episodio._


	3. Entrenamientos oficiales y apuestas ileg...

_Buffy: Bueno ahora que he conseguido librarme de Vegeta os explico que hasta ahora solo sabemos que los malos son el ejército de la cinta roja. Por lo que se puede saber es que los malos siempre vuelven. Os dejo con un capítulo completamente nuevo creo. Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido._

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamientos oficiales y apuestas ilegales**

Ahora nos desplazamos al circuito donde se disputa una prueba puntuable para el gran premio de Japón de Fórmula 3000.

**En el pidley de Corporación Capsula**

- Bueno chicas, podéis estar tranquilas, aún nadie ha sacado un tiempo mejor que el vuestro en los entrenamientos libres- dice Bulma.-

En esas que Pam se acerca a Trunks.

- Si empiezo desde séptimo lugar a cuantos crees que podría adelantar en el transcurso de la primera vuelta.- le dice Pam a Trunks

- Como mucho podrías quedar sexta.

- Que poca confianza me tienes, yo creo que podría quedar tercera y todo.

- Me lo estas sugiriendo en plan apuesta.

- Sí¿aceptas?

- Por supuesto, pero que nos apostamos.

- Me parece que - Pam hace una sonrisa diabólica

- Sea lo que sea lo que estas pensando no.

- Va Trunks pensaba que nunca había luchado contra ti y... no se que tan fuerte eres.

- Pam me das mucho miedo pero acepto, en cambio si no te puedes colocar en tercer lugar, nos jugaremos algo más sencillo. Una cena en un lugar elegante. Tendrás que ir bien vestida, con vestido el pelo suelto.

- No eso no es lo peor que me puede suceder, tendré que pedirles ropa a Bra y a Maron.

- Lo de la cena te lo decía para saber que pudo ver Nurt en ti, con lo bestia que eres.

Dentro del box se empiezan a perseguir, la persecución continua a fuera, con la broma empiezan a rodear el coche de Bra.

- Chicos por favor podríais parar, me estáis poniendo nerviosa.

Los dos paran en seco por miedo a la histeria de Bra.

- Bueno Trunks gracias a tu hermana ya continuaremos esto otro día – dice Pam.

- Será más seguro para los dos. Por cierto mamá quien corre ahora.

- Ahora saldrán las del equipo PS.

Las dos chicas se ponen a marujear que es lo que mejor se les da después de los líos

- Esa de allí no estaba en la entrevista de Maron- dice Bra.

- Sí, es la que defendía a las S. Scout –añade Pam

- Oh que pena, yo que me pensaba que seríamos las únicas chicas.

- No debemos ser las únicas chicas, pero si las más rápidas.- Las dos ríen por el comentario tan radical de Pam.-por cierto consigue tú la pole.

¿Por qué si tú eres más rápida?

- Gracias por el piropo, pero es por una apuesta con tu hermano.

- Condiciones.

- Salir desde cuarta fila y colocarme tercera.

- Parece fácil, no podrías haber dicho algo más difícil.

- Y arriesgarme a perder, nunca. –dice Pam

- Tranquila entonces no podrás ir primera nunca, porque ya sabes si empiezo no hay quien me gane.-dice Bra

- Eso ya lo veremos.- dice Pam

- Condiciones. No podemos romper el coche de la otra utilizando el ki- dice Bra.

En esas que aparece Trunks.

- Hermanita deja de hablar y fíjate que hay una que ha superado tu tiempo en los entrenamientos libres.- dice Trunks.

- Carola Hino- contesta Bra.

- Vale veo que estás atenta.

- Venga cariño ponte el casco que sales luego de esa.-dice Bulma.

- Bulma tengo que hablar contigo.- dice Pam

- Venga Pam di.

- Podrías arreglar el visor del casco para que en lugar de ir con el primer tiempo, fuera con el sexto.

- Si no hay problema, las tengo todas monitorizadas ¿por qué lo quieres?

- Una apuesta con tu hijo.

- Siempre estáis igual, que no creceréis nunca. –dice Bula

- No, pero mediante estas apuestas hacemos que las carreras sean más emocionantes- dice Pam

- Ejem- dice Bulma

- Para el público.

-Mira la pantalla, La pole la tiene la otra del equipo PS y Bra acaba de salir.

Pam se da prisa para ir hacia un comunicador mientras que Bulma toma el otro.

- Bra no hagas el tonto y ve a todo gas todo el circuito, que aún no se ha podido configurar el visor con el que posee la pole.-dice Pam

- A que esperáis para hacerlo.-dice Bra

- Cariño ya está casi finalizado, pero no te empezará a funcionar hasta que no pases el primer tiempo.

- Vale, tranquilos la pole será para C. C. – dice Bra

- Cariño sin saberlo en el primer tiempo te has diferenciado ya con 0'359 segundos.

- A que lo hago bien mami.

- Sí, cariño muy bien.

- Bra ha que no eres capaz de sacarle más de un segundo- dice Pam

- Si lo hago me ayudarás con mis tareas.

- Tu misma se quieres correr el riesgo de que te ayude una ingeniera.

- Si esa eres tú me fío.- dice Bra

- Gracias Bra por el cumplido, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- Venga Pam di.

- Esto de las carreras no pide concentración máxima.- dice Pam

- Eso dicen ¿por qué?

- Es que tengo la diferencia en el segundo tiempo 0'995.

- Te veo haciendo mis tareas-dice Bra.

- Me estás intentando picar para que yo te saque un segundo a ti.

- Por supuesto que no, pero me parece que tendrías que salir ha hacer la vuelta de lanzamiento.

- Bra te lo hemos dicho muchas veces todos los del equipo, mira por el retrovisor de vez en cuando.

- Vale ahora lo hago- Mira por el retrovisor¿cómo lo has hecho¿por qué me sigues tan de cerca?

- Saliendo de boxes al mismo tiempo que tu salías de la línea de meta.

- Lo siento cariño, pero ahora tendrás que tragar un poco de polvo.

- Va preciosa, te estoy esperando.

**En el box de Corporación Capsula**

**-** Hijo, no se porque te gusta tanto picar a Pam, si luego acaban haciendo el animal con tu hermana.

- Mira y piensa que así la gente ve más el coche que has diseñado y hay más posibilidades de entrar en F1 y observa que Bra ya casi ha llegado a la meta.

**En los coches**

- Venga lenta que no lo conseguirás. No podrás obtener el segundo de ventaja- dice Pam.

- Cómo que no ahora verás.

Finaliza la vuelta y Bra le ha sacado 1.895 segundo ha Haruka la segunda clasificada de momento la clasificación es la siguiente aún teniendo que salir Pam.

1º Bra 1:18:145

2º Haruka 1.895

3º Carola 2.213

4º Juanito 2.456

5º Akira 2.986

6º Jonh 3.145

7º James 3.678

- Enhorabuena Bra- dice Pam.

- Has visto gracias a tu presión ha hecho la vuelta rápida del circuito.

- Tranquila que te la pienso superar durante la carrera.

- Eres muy optimista, por cierto ya sabrás aguantar toda una vuelta, yendo poco a poco.

- No, pero – se le ha ido el coche y da un cambio de dirección en total ha de dar dos vueltas. - Se me ha ido el coche, que pena, ahora casi puedo ir al máximo.

Pam se ha recuperado muy lentamente de ese primer trombo y no tiene mucha prisa para recuperar posiciones. Una vez pasa por el primer crono.

- Pam soy Trunks, con este tiempo empezaras des de la fila 7 u 8 ya que ahora mismo Bra te saca en el primer crono 5.123 segundos.

- Tranquilo que he dicho que saldría séptima y así será.

En el segundo crono la diferencia con Bra se ha reducido a 4.345 segundo

- Vas mejorando, ahora ya estas en cuarta fila. – le dice Trunks.

Pam por el visor del casco empieza ha ver el coche que va séptimo.

- A por él – se dice a si misma.

Una vez finalizada la vuelta el tiempo que ha sacado es de 3.228 segundos más que Bra.

La clasificación al final queda de la siguiente forma.

1º Bra 1:18:145

2º Haruka 1.895

3º Carola 2.213

4º Juanito 2.456

5º Akira 2.986

6º Jonh 3.145

7º Pam 3.228

Una vez sale Pam de su coche dentro del box.

- Trunks- dice Pam al mismo tiempo que le tira el casco y esto lo coge sin problemas.- buenos reflejos, por el momento la primera parte de la apuesta ya está.

- Bueno ahora queda esperar que el control de atracción del coche te vaya bien y no te falle durante la salida de la carrera. Por cierto Pam

- Si. –dice cogiendo el casco que le ha devuelto Trunks.

- Cada piloto se ha de recoger sus cosas.

- Entendido, pero te recomiendo que vayas entrenando de cara a mañana.

- Así ya no pensaba. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

Llegando donde estaba situada Bulma.

- Hola Pam te quería comentar una cosa.

- Venga Bulma dime o échame la bronca por algo que haya sucedido.

- Pues he estado observando los tiempos parciales y...- Bulma deja la frase con un poco de misterio.

- No me hagas esperar de que te has percatado – dice Pam con un tono un poquito nervioso.

- Pues que en los dos últimos tramos le has sacado a Bra 1.895 segundo.

- Que coincidencia, el mismo tiempo que le he sacado yo al segundo.- dice Bra.

- Si pura coincidencia.- dice Pam mientras hace una media sonrisa.

- Muy bien hecho, casi me sacas dos segundos.

- Tranquila no me preocupa, ya te he demostrado que puedo ser más rápida que tú. Mañana te lo enseño en la pista.

- Venga Pam si quieres lo puedes probar ahora.

- Chicas no- dice Bulma- pongo la mano en el fuego a que quitáis los limitadores- las otras dos afirman con la cabeza- o destruís el coche – vuelven a afirmar – y por tanto mañana no podríais participar.

- Vale mamí ya no lo haremos, lo pensamos dejar para otro día.

- Por cierto Bulma el ejercito de RR porque os atacó.

- Bueno atacarnos, no se si se podría decir así. Buscaban la bolas de Dragón y se encontraron con un chico que tenía una y que les destruyo casi todas las instalaciones.

- Vale, ya lo entiendo –dice Pam.

¿Por qué lo querías saber?

- Por nada- dice Bra- mera curiosidad.

Transportan a Bulma ya Trunks a la ciudad del este, para que no pierdan tiempo viajando.

_Buffy: Ya está otro episodio acabado._

_Vegeta: Ejem, ejem._

_Buffy¿Qué te pasa?_

_Vegeta: Eso lo he de decir yo._

_Buffy: Tienes razón. Porque mirando la situación tranquilamente no le puedo pedir a nadie más que lo diga. Imaginen a Goku explicando el capítulo. Quiero salir porque quiero luchar y vencer al enemigo. Sería todas las líneas y todos los finales iguales. Vale por ejemplo pongamos a Son Gohan. Nos daría una clase de medicina para entenderlo. Piccolo estaría muy callado y los demás pueden salir como protagonistas y todo por lo tanto adelante Vegeta._

_Vegeta: Bueno pues en este capítulo se puede observar como mis descendientes son mucho más listos que los descendientes de Kakarott. Ahora que me doy cuenta con esto no querrás decir que yo, el fabuloso príncipe no puedo ser protagonista de un capítulo (Buffy ya ha abandonado la ciudad) Cobarde que eres. Algún día ya nos veremos las caras. Resumiendo el capítulo poniéndome un poco serio. Carreras de coches a quién le pueden interesar si los coches sólo sirven para destruirlos, producen unas explosiones muy bonitas. Me voy a ver si encuentro a esa gallina que se atreve a publicar cosas en internet. _

_Vegeta: He vuelto, era para decirlos que a partir de este episodio la historia es nueva. Esto ya lo había publicado y ahora está escribiendo y utilizando su limitada imaginación para continuar. Si la pillo seré tolerante con ella. Que chiste más bueno, no me lo creo ni yo._


	4. Nuevas amistades

_Buffy: Bueno, ya sabemos como saldrán los coches, ahora la siguiente cuestión que tenemos en mente es si podrá Pam vencer o no. Os dejo que me parece que Vegeta acabará apareciendo y entonces mi vida correrá peligro._

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo nuevas amistades**

Cuando llegan a casa se encuentran con una Maron muy arreglada y con una cara un poco mosca.

- Chicas que hacéis aún sin cambiaros. Daros prisa o llegaremos tarde.-dice Maron.

¿Dónde¿qué pasa- pregunta Bra.

- Que no habéis recibido mi mensaje en el móvil- cuando Maron acaba de decir la frase ve como cada una de sus amigas se dirige a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Vale – dicen las dos a la vez cuando salen.

- Chicas, no os entiendo es que nuca podréis llevar el teléfono encima durante 24 horas- dice Maron

- No – contestan las otras dos al mismo tiempo

- Si quieres le puedes pedir como deseo a Shelong – dice Bra.

- Ahora que lo mencionas tenemos que ir con cuidado y mirando el radar cada día porque el ejercito del General Blue buscaba las bolas del dragón.- comenta Pam.

- Tranquila, ya lo hablaremos en otro momento. ¡AHORA ARREGLAROS- dice un poco nerviosa Maron.

- Etiqueta, formal, sport. – pregunta Bra.

- Formal "que paciencia tengo que tener con estas dos"- dice Maron.

- Mira Pam aquí tengo la foto que nos hicieron en la fiesta de despedida en el torneo. – dice Bra.

- Íbamos muy elegantes. Ese vestido me gusta mucho.- dice Pam

- Tienes razón, es muy bonito, a mi también me gusta mucho. – dice Bra

- Chicas – dice Maron con una vena en la frente.

- Mira ya estamos cambiadas- dicen las dos a la vez. (nda: quien no lo entienda que lea mi otro fic)

Las tres chicas ya están listas, Pam lleva un vestido lila oscuro con escote de barco y manga tres cuartos que le llega justo por debajo de la rodilla, va acompañado de unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido con dos tiritas justamente y un hermoso tacón de aguja. Bra lleva un vestido negro, de los de palabra de honor que le llega hasta la rodilla y una sandalias como las de Pam pero en negro. Maron que se ha vestido con más motivación e insistencia lleva un vestido también negro como el de Bra, pero la principal característica es que lleva la espalda toda de hilos entrelazados siendo estos hilos una prolongación de los tirantes, la falda es bastante más corta que la de Bra. Las tres llevan un maquillaje muy natural. Mientras que en los peinados hay las principales diferencias. Bra lleva un recogido de la mitad del pelo y lo demás rizado. Pam lleva un recogido entero, (nunca se verá con el pelo suelto o que) mientras que Maron luce su larga y lisa melena rubia.

- Menos mal que Trunks no me ve con estas pintas – dice Pam

- No protestes que vas muy mona y por cierto de que Trunks hablas – pregunta desinteresadamente Maron.

- Del hermano de Bra, me ha dicho que nunca me arreglo y ahora voy con estas pintas, si me viese, pensaría que he dado por perdida la apuesta. - dice Pam con cara muy seria.

- Tranquila, no pensamos decir nada, nuestra boca será una tumba – dice Maron – a que sí Bra.

- Por supuesto – dice Bra volviendo de las nuves.

Una vez llegan al gran teatro de Tokio que lo han adornado para la fiesta,

- Chicas ya no me acordaba, me he hecho amiga de la competencia – dice Maron.

- Maron eres una actriz fantástica- dice Pam.

¿Cómo te has podido relacionar con un ser tan inferior a ti- pregunta Bra.

- Chicas comportaros, que allí vienen. – dice Maron

Llega un grupo de seis chicas y un chico. Se puede observar como Carola y Maron se dan dos besos en plan amigas del alma.

- Estas son mis amigas, Bunny, Ray, Ami, Lita, Hotaru y el es Armando el novio de Bunny

- Estas son mis compañeras de piso, Pam y Bra.

En esas que Bra se dirige a Hotaru.

- El mundo es un pañuelo –dice Bra.

- Tienes razón quien lo diría que nos íbamos a encontrar en dos fiestas dos días seguidos.- dice Hotaru.

Pam le da un golpe con el codo a Bra.

- Por cierto Carola – dice Bra – Pam y yo te queríamos pedir que nos explicaras cosas sobre las Sailor Scout

- Es que como somos nuevas en la ciudad no nos enteramos de nada – dice Pam

- Ahora te lo puedo confesar si me llegan haber hecho a mí la pregunta aún intentaría inventarme alguna cosa ahora. – dice Maron – es que solo las he visto en acción dos veces y una ha sido esta mañana

- Creo que entre todos lo explicaremos mejor – dice Armando.

- Las S. Scout se dividen en dos grupos, las inner y las outher – dice Hotaru.

- Las inner están dirigidas por la fabulosa S. Venus y compuestas por S. Mercurio, S. Marte, S. Moon y S. Júpiter- dice Mina – S. Venus es la guerrera del amor. Es muy sentimental y su belleza solo se puede comparar con la de la misma Luna – hace la pose de S. Venus.

- Carola – dicen sus amigas todas a la vez.

- S. Mercurio – dice Ami, que lleva un vestido azul muy discreto – es la guerrera cuyo planeta es de hielo y por lo tanto ella se muestra fría y calculadora. – pose.

- S. Marte se caracteriza por su planeta de fuego y es muy ardiente y apasionada- dice Ray que lleva un vestido rojo con muy poca tela que dejaría mudo a cualquier hombre.

- S. Júpiter se caracteriza por las tormentas eléctricas de su planeta. Por eso tiene el poder de rayo. – dice Makoto que lleva un vestido verde largo hasta los pies con una pequeña abertura en un lado.

- S. Moon es la más poderosa y la más bella y normalmente es ella quien finaliza las batallas. – dice Bunny

- Uff demasiada información para compilarla en una sola noche – dice Pam

- Por cierto S. Marte no es la que se ha puesto está mañana a discutir con una de esas guerreras que han vencido al malo – dice Bra sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones.

- Es que lo que ha pasado – dice Ray –ha sido que la guerrera pelirroja tiene el mismo nombre.

- Bueno, pues que S. Marte se ponga por ejemplo S. Tierra ya que la chica esa parece mucho más fuerte – dice Bra – "por algo soy la princesa de los saiyans" – recibe un pisotazo de parte de Maron – Bueno si tienes razón ya que es la nueva se tendría que adaptarse a la situación . "esta me la pagarás".

- Por cierto Carola, tú estabas hoy en el circuito – dice Pam

- Sí. Tenemos un equipo, la otra componente ya tendría que haber llegado-dice Maron.

¿Cómo os ha ido? "ya que has superado el tiempo que hice ayer en los entrenamientos"- dice Pam

- Peor de lo que esperábamos. Yo he quedado tercera y Haruka segunda.

- Y eso es quedar mal.

- Sí, porque normalmente obtenemos la pole.

- "ay que pena". Y cómo es que no la tenéis.- dice Pam

- En está prueba se ha estrenado un equipo nuevo y sus dos conductoras son muy buenas, lo único que un poco vacilonas – dice Carola

- Así, pero por qué son vacilonas.- añade Pam

- Pues porque en los entrenamientos de ayer estuvieron en el circuito solamente el tiempo de correr, no se cambiaron ni nada

- Y por eso ya las crees tan vacilonas.

- Bueno y por la opinión de sus ingenieros.

- Conoces a sus ingenieros, "esto se está poniendo divertido". Y que son majos.- dice toda sonriente Pam

- Sí, son muy majos y simpáticos. Por lo que sé uno es el hijo de la presidenta de la compañía y el otro su mejor amigo. - dice Carola

- Venga vamos con Maron y con Bra y explícales esto "de paso salvaré a Ray de una humillación pública, me estoy volviendo una buena persona noo"

**Una vez llegan con sus amigas**

- Maron, Bra – dice Pam – os tengo que decir una cosa, Carola conoce a Trunks.- le guiña un ojo a Bra.

¿Cómo sabes su nombre si no te lo he dicho- pregunta Carola.

- Es que es muy amigo de mi tío "salvada por los pelos"- contesta rápidamente Pam

¿Qué Trunks? – dice Maron.

- El de Corporación Cápsula, se han conocido hoy en los entrenamientos. Por cierto Bra no tendríamos que marchar,

- Tienes razón Pam, es buena idea, ya que mañana hemos de madrugar. – dice Bra – Por cierto Maron quieres quedarte tú el coche, nosotras ya iremos en taxi.

- De acuerdo, siempre y cuando no os cause molestia. – dice Maron.

- Tranquila nos vemos en casa – dice Pam.

_Vegeta: Chicas que van de fiesta, que emoción. Este es el resumen del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente que ahora estoy ocupado buscando una cabeza que cortar._


	5. Socorro unos atracadores

_Buffy: El título lo dice todo. Ahora sólo hemos de descubrir a quiénes les sucederán las cosas. Me voy antes que pueda aparecer Vegeta. Es muy rencoroso aún no ha querido hace las paces._

**Capítulo 5: Socorro unos atracadores**

Las dos chicas abandonan el local, una vez ya están fuera.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala persona- pregunta Bra.

- Yo ¿por què¿qué he hecho? –dice en plan inocente Pam

- Maron nos dice que tiene una amiga nueva y tú intentas destruirla diciendo rápidamente que se ha hecho amiga de Trunks. Acabas de desenterrar una hacha de guerra.

- Tan mal está lo que he hecho. – dice inocentemente Pam.

- Sí, porque yo soy la conspiradora y no me has dejado actuar. – dice Bra y acto seguido las dos se ponen a reír.- Yo tengo ganas de andar.

- Vale, así me despejaré un poco respecto a la fiesta. – dice Pam.

- Por cierto si que has hablado con Carola. – dice Bra.

- Me he enterado que las de PS nos consideran un poco fanfarronas – dice Pam.

- Ui que pena, así pues mañana no tendrán ninguna opción de ir primeras, ni cuando entre a repostar.

Con lo emocionadas que van hablando y riendo no se han dado cuenta que han entrado en un callejón oscuro donde hay dos hombres.

¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan guapas paseando solas por un lugar como este y ha estas horas? – hombre 1.

- Tomar el aire fresco – dice Bra.

- Nadie os ha explicado que las calles oscuras son muy peligrosas en Tokio- dice hombre 2- para dos chicas como vosotras.

- "Esta frase me suena de algo"- piensan Bra y Pam al mismo tiempo. Y se ponen a reír.

¿Cómo os podéis estar riendo- dice hombre1

- Nada que nos ha venido a la cabeza una cosa por el estilo que nos dijeron a principio de verano. – dice Pam.

- Gracias por la advertencia, es que somos nuevas en la ciudad y no lo sabíamos- dice Bra.

- Menos mal que nos hemos encontrado a dos hombres fuertes que nos protegerán – dice Pam.

- Lo siento chicas, nosotros somos los malos- hombre 2.

- Vale más que nos vayáis dando todas vuestras cosas- hombre1

- Y si no queremos. – dice Bra.

- Pues os presentaré a mi amigo- saca una navaja el hombre2

- Venga acercaros- dice Pam, mientras se sube un poco el vestido.

- Prometo que os pegaremos flojito- dice Bra (nda: idéntica a su padre)

En esas que el hombre con la navaja va ha atacar a Pam y ella lo esquiva sin ningún problema. Mientras que el otro hombre le va a dar un puñetazo en la cara a Bra. Ella lo intenta esquivar, pero en ese mismo instante nota dos kis parecidos a los de las S. Scout y deja que la golpeen.

- Bra te encuentras bien – pregunta alarmada Pam

- He estado mejor – le guiña un ojo- y ahora quien nos ayudará SOCORRO. "menos mal que mi padre no me ve haciendo esto"

- Chicas, no nos tendríais que haber hecho enfadar- dice hombre2.

En esas que se lanzan contra las chicas "indefensas"que están en el suelo.

- Alto allí – dice una voz en lo alto de una farola – no está bien atacar a chicas indefensas por lo tanto yo Sailor Urano os castigaré.

S. Urano lucha contra los dos y no tiene muchas dificultades para vencerlos, mientras las dos chicas indefensas.

- Ei mira puede con los dos – dice Pam.

- Es buena –añade Bra- crees que podríamos con ella.

- Pues no lo se, ya que los dos hombres le están durando mucho.

**S. Urano** vence a los dos delincuentes y se acerca a las chicas

- Estáis bien – dice S. Urano ¿Cómo tienes la cara?

- Bien, no me ha dado con todas sus fuerzas-dice Bra.

- Bien, ahora yo marcho, os doy un consejo, acostumbraros a pedir un taxi o apuntaros a un gimnasio que esto es una gran ciudad y muy segura no es.

- Gracias por salvarnos – añade Pam.

Pero S. Urano ya no está. En esas que las dos chicas marchan del lugar se quedan los atracadores tendidos en el suelo.

- Vaya paliza nos ha dado esa marinera.- hombre 2.

- Yo creo que me hace más daño la mano por haberle dado el puñetazo a esa niñita que la paliza que me ha dado la otra.- hombre1 cae inconsciente al suelo.

**Con Bra y Pam**

- Has visto una que aún vale la pena. – dice Bra.

- Lo has podido gravar – pregunta Pam.

- Sí, lo tengo todo en la cinta.- contesta Bra. – Pam me hacen daño los pies.

- A mí también, notas algún ki.

- No

Se dan la mano y desaparecen del lugar. Una vez llegan a casa.

- Que hacemos-se pregunta Bra en voz alta – llamamos ahora a Maron o se lo decimos mañana.

- Mañana – contesta Pam- que ahora se lo debe estar pasando muy bien en la fiesta.

- Bueno chica buenas noches y que descanses bien

- Lo mismo te digo, porque si no quieres perder el primer lugar vale la pena que estés bien despejada.

- No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, no creo que pueda ser tuyo con tanta facilidad, lo tendrás que luchar.

- Entendido, ya lo haré. Que sueñes con mi tío.

- No me gusta tu tío- dice una Bra toda roja.

_**Vegeta:** Mi hija como me ha podido hacer una cosa así. Humillarse públicamente pidiendo socorro, no ella no, es un trauma demasiado grande para mí. Bueno pues eso os dejo ya que quiero que continuéis viendo a un padre destrozado por la actitud de su hija. Estas cosas no pueden ser buenas y encima me entero que le gusta el mini- Kakarott. Estoy saturado, me voy y no creo que vuelva por esta historia donde salgo tan mal parado._


	6. Nuevas formas de combatir el estres

**Buffy: **_Intentaré hacer algo para que Vegeta se recupere en este episodio. Lo haré salir y así se animará que el otro día lo vi muy hecho polvo. Tengo una idea y si los lectores dejan algo para que Vegeta se anime y así volvamos a poder disfrutar de su fina ironía que ya la noto en falta._

**Capítulo 6: Nuevas formas de combatir el estrés.**

Al día siguiente Pam es la primera en levantarse, ya que los nervios no la dejan dormir más.

Vaya bella durmiente que tengo de compañera de piso, - dice mientras habré la puerta de la habitación de Bra - si son las siete y media. Y no tengo que estar en el circuito hasta las diez. Tendré suerte y Bulma ya se habrá despertado

Se traslada a Corporación Capsule con el cambio de lugar instantáneo.

Veamos si tengo suerte – piensa Pam – hay alguien despierto, se oyen señales de vida, esto está bien. Veamos Bulma y Trunks en la cocina mientras que Vegeta se encuentra en la sala de gravedad. Venga hacia la cocina.

Una vez llega a la cocina, golpea la puerta.

Pasa Pam – dice Bulma. – buenos días.

Igualmente Bulma, si que habéis madrugado – dice Pam.

Lo que ha sucedido – bostezo de Trunks – Es que el circuito nos para lejos, tenemos más de hora y media de viaje.

Bueno, si queréis os puedo llevar yo – dice Pam.

Lo que decía ayer con tu tío, cada día te haces más amigos. – dice Trunks.

Ya sé que soy encantadora – dice Pam con una media sonrisa – por cierto dónde está tu padre.

En la sala de gravedad- contesta Trunks. – por cierto recuerda la apuesta

Pam no le hagas daño – añade Bulma.

Pam abandona la cocina y se dirige hacia la cámara.

Estos pasillos son todos iguales. Siempre me acabo perdiendo – piensa Pam

Mientras tanto Vegeta dentro de la sala de gravedad nota como alguien llama a la puerta.

Mujer te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestes cuando estoy entrenando. – grita Vegeta

Sr. Vegeta soy Pam.

Venga entra – la puerta se abre.- Buenos días Pam que haces aquí

Ya sabes que mi abuelito no quiere luchar en serio contra mí, no se porque y se que tienes ganar de intentar vencerme.

Bueno vencerte, yo no diría eso precisamente, lo que quiero saber es hasta donde llega tu poder.

Pues rey de los Saiyans tiene sólo 30 minutos para descubrirlo.

Por cierto Pam, las alubias están en el primer cajón.

Con que Vegeta estaba entrenando ya está convertido en SS2 y Pam tiene unos pocos problemas para igualarlo.

Chica, lo estás haciendo muy bien, en estado normal casi me igualas y eso que yo estoy en SS2. – dice Vegeta.

Bueno, estado normal, normal no lo estoy. Con Bra descubrimos un estado intermedio, que no se acuerda del combate del torneo.

Claro, como podía esperar yo un juego limpio de una amiga de mi hija, me gusta el surrealismo.

No se puede hacer nada, yo de usted dejaría de hablar y continuaría luchando que solo tenemos media hora.

Continúan luchando, se puede observar que los dos se están divirtiendo mucho con esto. En esas que suena la alarma del reloj de Pam.

Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Por favor...

Si ya lo sé, no le digo nada a tu padre sobre nuestros entrenamientos.

Pam va hacia la sala de estar que es donde están Trunks y Bulma.

Os importa si marchamos ahora, es que tendría que pasar por casa a cambiarme. – dice Pam.

Pam, no te entiendo, si tienes el traje resistente porque no lo usas. – dice Bulma.

Porque no pienso. – contesta Pam

Buen motivo – dice Trunks – Demuestra como eres.

Chicos no empecéis – dice Bulma – estaros quietos. – mientras dice esto el pelo le empieza a levantarse.

Los tres marchan de Corporación Cápsula con el cambio de lugar instantáneo y aparecen en el piso. Trunks con todo el amor que tiene hacia su hermana decide despertarla con un baso de agua fría, ya que lo ha intentado con diversos métodos sin ningún tipo de respuesta.

Una vez Bra ya se ha levantado desayunado, arreglado en otras palabras que ya está digna para salir a la calle.

Venga nos vamos o tenemos que esperar más – dice Pam con un tono muy impaciente.

Hermanita, ya que tenemos tiempo podríamos ir en coche – dice Trunks.

Ahora que lo mencionas, me han llegado rumores que tú eres el pilo de pruebas de nuestros coches y hay algunos mecánicos que dicen que mi hermano querido es un gran piloto – dice Bra.

Puede que tengas razón o no, quien lo puede saber – responde Trunks.

Esto no me gusta – dice Pam al oído de Bulma.

A mí tampoco, tengo un mal presentimiento. – contesta Bulma.

Pam, tú vienes en el coche conmigo – dice Bra.

Tengo alguna otra opción – dice protestando la aludida.

No, mientras que tú, mami irás con Trunks.

Los cuatro bajan al parking y allí es donde Trunks observa el fabuloso coche amarillo de su hermana.

Hermanita preciosa ¿cómo es que tienes ese coche? – pregunta sorprendido Trunks.

Papá me lo regalo este verano, cuando quería hacer las paces conmigo. Según tengo entendido es el último modelo de la corporación.

Bueno si tú lo dices, pero quiero que sepas que me encanta tu inocencia – al acabar de decir la frase, saca del bolsillo una cápsula, de la cual sale un coche blanco.

¿Qué coche es ese? – pregunta Pam – me parece que sigo los modelos, pero este no lo he visto en ninguna parte.

Es un prototipo – responde Bulma – los mecánicos le dejaron ayer, para que lo probara, se podría decir que tiene un poco de enchufe.

Se puede observar como los dos hermanos Brieff discuten para saber cual de los dos es mejor piloto.

Intentar haceros cambiar de opinión a que es muy difícil. – dice Bulma.

Sí, ya sabes lo tozuda que es tu hija – dice Trunks.

Sabelotodo, como te atreves a decir algo tan vulgar de una persona con tanta clase, eres un ...- dice Bra

Vale más que no lo digas, así estaréis más calmados para la carrera, yo hago de árbitro, alguna objeción – los dos hermano afirman con la cabeza lo que dice su madre – y por lo tanto pongo las normas. Primero no podéis pasar ningún semáforo en rojo – afirman – no podéis provocarle ralladas al coche del otro y lo más importante como alguno de los dos utilice el qi le explico a vuestro padre la afición que tenéis a participar en carreras.

Tranquila mami yo lo he entendido, pero el cavernícola de tu hijo mayor no se si tiene la capacidad para asumir estas palabras – le dirige una mirada en plan burlona a su hermano.

Te doy mi palabra madre, no pasará nada. – dice Trunks.

Pero por seguridad – añade Bulma – yo iré en el coche de Trunks mientras que Pam irá en el coche de Bra.

¿Por qué me lías? – dice Pam con cara de sorpresa. – son tus hijos.

Sin rechistar - dice Bulma con cara parecida a la de Vegeta cuando alguien se le acerca.

Se colocan en el primer semáforo que hay al salir del bloque donde viven, se nota que es un domingo por la mañana, las calles están desiertas. La persecución empieza cuando el semáforo se pone en verde.

**Coche de Bra**

Mira Pam que control de aceleración tiene – dice Bra

Los ingenieros se han superado. En el momento del arranque se nota mucho la diferencia.

Tranquila, ya observaremos que estabilidad tiene el conductor en las curvas. El coche debe de ser perfecto, pero el conductor da mucho que desear.

Que es tu hermano y ahora no está presente. – dice Pam

**Coche de Trunks**

Te contrato como el tercer piloto de la escudería, después de esa salida te tengo que felicitar. – dice Bulma.

Lo siento, no puedo aceptar. – responde Trunks.

¿Por qué?

Muy fácil, tú no eres la responsable de las contrataciones, soy yo.

Vale, te lo había dicho en el plan cumplido y te ríes de mí, ya está bien.

Lo siento mamá.

Se acerca a una zona de curvas donde Bra adelanta a su hermano y toma una ventaja considerable. Ya han tomado el desvío de la carretera que lleva al circuito, cuando adelantan a un deportivo de color rojo. Una vez lo han adelantado los dos coches, Trunks puede adelantar a su hermana ya que ha bajado la guardia.

**Coche de Bra.**

Bra la copiloto de ese coche, no era Maron – dice Pam

Sí, no se atreve a subir al coche con nosotras y sube con un chico.

Se dirigen al circuito.

Sabía deducción Dra. Pam.

No te rías de mí.

Tenemos que llegar antes que ella y prepararle algo.

Por cierto te has dado cuenta que tu hermano nos ha adelantado hace rato. Y por lo tanto has perdido la apuesta.

_**Buffy**: Mira Vegeta por fin has salido. En la historia._

_**Vegeta**: Si consideras salir a que una mocosa me pegue una paliza._

_**Buffy:** Venga Vegeta te pido perdón si he podido hacer algo que te causara disgusto. _

_**Vegeta:** Lo que puedas hacer tú no me causa nada. (abandona el lugar)_

_**Buffy**: Tengo un pequeño problema quien me comentará la historia ahora. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Mirad por allí viene Goku._

_**Goku:** Yo también quiero salir y luchar. Que es eso que salga TPP y yo no. Hasta Vegeta tiene más protagonismo. Quiero salir._

_**Buffy;** Goku lo que has de hacer es comentar la historia._

_**Goku**: Lo intentaré. Pues los dos hijos de Vegeta._

_**Vegeta**: Gusano cállate. (Hace que Goku marche de un pequeño empujón) _

_**Buffy**: Por fin has vuelto._

_**Vegeta:** Antes que comente este insecto algo del capítulo ya lo haré yo. (Buffy empieza a saltar de alegría mientras Goku se pone triste). Un entrenamiento matinal con Pam y una carrera ilegal de mis hijos. Son un caso y lo peor es que Bulma los apoya. Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	7. La carrera empieza

_Buffy: Dejaré en paz a Vegeta y me preocupare más del fic. Bueno aquí empieza la carrera y podremos observar la deportividad que pueden llegar a tener las protagonistas de la historia, leer con atención y luego comentarme las cosas. Adios y que os lo paséis muy bien leyendo estas cosas sin sentido._

**Capítulo 7: Que empiece la carrera.**

**Llegando al box de Corporación Cápsula.**

Hermanita, que te ha parecido el prototipo. – dice Trunks.

Muy bonito, cuando esté a la venta me lo consigues en rojo.

Los técnicos del equipo llevan el coche hacia la parrilla de salida. Mientras tanto en el box.

Pam no había pensado en decírtelo, he reservado una mesa en un restaurante de aquí para esta noche – dice Trunks.

Bueno, mientras hayas reservado mesa para uno no se notará mucho el plantón – dice Pam haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

No, es mesa para dos.

Entonces llevarás a tu hermana, creo que le puede hacer mucha ilusión.

Ni loca me dejo yo ver en un lugar público con ese engreído – dice Bra que también estaba allí.

Pam, Trunks y Bra – dice Bulma – dejar de lado vuestras discusiones y prestadme atención. Ahora vendrá una presentadora del programa juvenil "Tokio al día" – risitas de complicidad entre Pam y Bra – ha de entrevistar a los pilotos – dice señalando a Pam y a Bra – y ha de parecer que se trata de un equipo muy compaginado.

Chicas – dice Trunks – comportaros y no seáis muy crueles con la presentadora.

Estas insinuando que nuestra especialidad es utilizar una lengua viperina. – dices las dos aludidas a la vez

Claro ahora que caigo os falta Maron – dice Trunks con un tono un poco nostálgico – Entonces la presentadora puede estar tranquila de salir con trabajo para el siguiente día.

Bulma – dice Pam con una voz ronca – me parece que me estoy quedando afónica.

Mamá a mi me pasa lo mismo – añade Bra también con voz afónica –

Trunks ya que eres el responsable – dice Bulma - del equipo te tocará hablar "Esas dos saben algo que yo no sé y han hecho esto para vengarse de que Trunks las haya ganado por lo tanto que se diviertan que la vida son cuatro días"

Las dos afónica se dirigen hacia Trunks y en se comunican con el utilizando una pizarra.

Trunks, tienes la oportunidad de ligar con una presentadora famosa – escribe Pam – que suerte.

Vosotras tenéis algo pensado, sois las primeras sayans que veo afónicas. – dice Trunks.

Tonterías, ayer debimos tomar demasiado el aire – escribe Bra, mientras Pam se pone a reír.

En esas que observan como se dirige hacia ellos una rubia y con un cámara que la sigue a toda velocidad.

¿Qué habéis hecho? – dice Trunks con cara de miedo – Maron es la presentadora. Estoy muerto.

Maron se dirige con micro en mano hacia las pilotos.

Hola, soy Maron la nueva presentadora de "Tokio al día" #recordar no me conocéis#.

Lo siento están afónicas, soy Trunks el representante de la escudería. Me tendrás que realizar a mi la entrevista "tengo que hacer que no conozco estás curvas tan fabulosas, que dura que es la vida de un hombre"

Bueno, pues no hay problema "vosotras dos me las pagaréis muy pronto", nos podría explicar porque pasaron de tener los dos mejores tiempos en los entrenamientos del viernes a quedar primero y séptimo en los del sábado.

Pues Maron, me parece que Pam quedo séptima ya que llevaba resaca del día anterior, puesto que había salido de fiesta con sus amigas AAAHHHHUUU – se pone la mano en la nuca.

¿Por qué grita¿Qué le ha pasado?- se interesa Maron

Creo que me ha picado un mosquito en la nuca – al girarse observa como Bra y Pam están detrás riéndose de él. – "mocosas me las pagaréis".

Bueno, me podría decir que expectativas tienen para la carrera de hoy – pregunta Maron

Trátame de tú que no soy tan mayor, en principio ganar, ya que si no es así cambiaremos a alguna de las conductoras de los bólidos ya que está carrera es de prueba AUG – otra picadura de mosquito – los mosquitos me están devorando – mira a las chicas y observa que tienen una cara del plan de no sabemos nada, mira a Bulma y la observa con los brazos cruzados y la frente fruncida. – Era broma, lo más seguro es que estén toda la temporada.

Encantada de haberlo entrevistado – hace un gesto al cámara para finalizar la grabación – Pet nos vemos luego, que ahora quiero ir a tomar algo.

Tenemos un bar en la parte trasera, si quiere la acompaño. – dice Trunks.

Encantada, hasta luego Pet. Has estado muy bien delante de la cámara, cómo es que esas dos están afónicas. – dice Maron

Afónicas nosotras, que va – dicen las aludidas

Ya podéis hablar, que recuperación tan rápida – dice Maron

¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? – pregunta Trunks.

Para ver como te defiendes delante de las cámaras. – dice Bra – por cierto Maron no había pensado en decirte que ayer una Sailor scout nos salvó la vida de unos atracadores.

Ejem, lo siento hermanita, pero está frase no tiene sentido, ya que estas hablando de unos atracadores que podrían destruir el mundo. – dice Trunks.

Bueno, vale, nos hicimos pasar por unas chicas indefensas y la S. Scout nos dijo que nos apuntáramos a defensa personal a algún dojo de la ciudad. – dice Pam

Vosotras ir al gimnasio¿cuándo? Que no me lo quiero perder, mi sobrinita practicando artes marciales con simples terrícolas, eso parece muy divertido. – dice Goten

Hola tío, el coche ya está a punto o aún no. – dice Pam

Los tenéis colocados, yo de vosotras iría tirando porque queda solamente media hora. – dice Bulma – todos reunidos, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, ya habéis enterrado las hachas de guerra.

Más o memos, - responden las tres chicas.

Por cierto Maron, luego nos vemos. Que te hemos de comentar unas cosas sobre el ruido que has hecho al entrar al piso está madrugada – dice Bra.

Sí, mucho ruido – añade Pam

Lo siento por no haberos dicho nada, después de la carrera os lo explico.

Bra y Pam van hacia la parrilla de salida, la primera en sentarse en el coche es Bra, Pam se queda un rato ha hablar con ella.

Bra, mira, el piloto que está en segunda posición – dice Pam

Es el que conducía el coche en el que hemos visto a Maron. – dice Bra – Si se entera Trunks destruirá el coche, ya que mi hermano es muy celoso.

Si me entero de qué destruiré que coche – dice Trunks

Al final de la carrera te lo explico – dice Bra – Pam no tendrías que ir a tu coche.

Sí – dice Pam -, tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

Estas segura que está en las nubes y no en otra parte. – dice Bra

Recuérdate de la apuesta – dice Trunks.

Cuando llega al lado de su coche se encuentra que Goten es el que dirige a los ingenieros.

La conductora estrella ya ha llegado, ya le podemos hacer las reverencias - dice Goten

Que majo que eres tío. El control de salida es mejor que el del equipo de Bra supongo.

Por supuesto, tú llevas el primer motor, así lo decidió Bulma y eso que te saliste de pista.

Tío no me salí de pista, simplemente hice un trombo. – Pam se coloca el casco.

Por fin, te has puesto el casco – oye como Bra le habla por el comunicador - ¿cómo está tu tío?

Igual de bueno que siempre. Mira tienes a Carola justamente detrás de ti, vigila en la salida que no te adelante.

Ya está, ya vuelves a hablar con Bra, desde que entrenasteis juntas no hay quien os separe – dice Goten.

De momento nos está yendo bien. – dice Pam – Bueno, vale más que os separéis de coche que sois el único equipo de mecánicos que aún permanecéis en la pista.

Querida sobrina, eres repelente.

Gracias tío, yo también te quiero.

La carrera empieza y Pam antes de la primera curva se pone cuarta, solamente ha de adelantar a Carola para librarse de la cena.

Pam tenemos un problema, Bra va segunda – oye como Bulma le dice por el comunicador.

Pam estoy intentando adelantarla pero no puedo. – dice Bra.

Destrúyele el alerón trasero, será fallo de los mecánicos. – dice Pam

No le des ideas, que ella ya tiene muchas – dice Bulma.

Ahora intento adelantar a está y observo si puedo hacer algo – dice Pam

Sin darse cuenta ya ha hecho la primera vuelta y va en cuarta posición adelanta a Carola, nada más cruzar la línea de meta, eso es debido a que tiene un mayor caballaje.

Lo siento, Pam hoy vienes de cena – le dice Trunks.

Pero si la he adelantado – protesta Pam.

Pam presta atención a la carrera he intenta atraparme, ya que has perdido unas milésimas al ir detrás de esa.

Pam se coloca detrás del coche de Bra y aprovecha unas curvas para adelantarla, ha quedado muy natural de fuera de la carrera, nadie tiene ni idea de que estaba apañado.

Pam sigue unas cuantas vueltas detrás del coche de PS sin poder hacer nada. Mientras tanto en el box de Corporación Cápsule.

Trunks¿cómo es que no van primera y segunda? – pregunta Maron.

Debe de ser por que no están rindiendo al 100, se habrán despistado. – contesta Trunks

Chicos que hacéis aquí – dice Bulma – tendríais que estar vigilando la carrera, quedan solamente 20 vueltas y aún no han conseguido llegar a la primera posición.

Tranquila, según tengo entendido – dice Goten – aún queda una entrada en box para poner gasolina.

Allí mamá podrás ver el nuevo dispositivo de Corporación Cápsula para llenar los depósitos. – añade Trunks mientras Goten afirma con la cabeza

Vale más que queden primera y segunda porque si no se disuelve el equipo – dice Bulma con un tono un poco mosqueada.

La primera en entrar es Bra, (nda; normalmente en F1 cuesta más poner gasolina que cambiar los neumáticos) mientras los mecánicos cambian las ruedas Goten lanza una cápsula en el depósito de la gasolina. Bra ha estado parada en boxes 4.8 segundos.

Esto está muy bien, pero ahora hemos de rezar para que la otra también entre porque sino no servirá de nada – dice Bulma.

Tranquilidad, ayer las fuimos a saludar y de paso observamos que estrategia querían llevar – dice Trunks

Y por lo tanto aún les queda una parada. – finaliza Goten.

Pam no para a repostar ya que había decidido llevar un número diferente de paradas que las de Bra, ha tenido un buen presentimiento ya que Haruka al final no ha parado. La situación en pista es la siguiente Haruka, Pam, Bra, Carola, otros participantes.

Hola Pam, - dice Trunks por el interfono – te quería comentar que llevas una distancia de 0.542 segundos y te quedan dos vueltas. Y luego a cenar conmigo, ponte elegante.

Trunks no me líes, que quiero ganar la carrera. – dice Pam.

Pam si quieres ya intento adelantar yo mientras que tú puedes darle una paliza a ese hombre de neardental que tengo como hermano – dice Bra

Tranquila Bra, no será necesario. – comenta Pam – Trunks como va la diferencia.

Disminuyendo – contesta Goten. – te falta sólo 0.453 y media vuelta.

Trunks no había pensado en decirte que ese piloto, el que va primero ha llevado a Maron al circuito. – dice Pam – que puedo destruir el alerón.

Es verdad, yo lo verifico, también lo he podido observar. – añade Bra.

Sí, pero que no se note demasiado.- dice desinteresadamente Trunks

Todo el mundo ya esta dando por ganadora de la carrera a Haruka porque es el primer coche en llegar a la última recta, pero en esas Pam prepara unas mini bolas de energía, que al impactar con el coche de Haruka le destruyen el alerón trasero y sale de pista impactando con el muro de contención unos pocos metros antes de la línea de llegada. Y entonces la primera en llegar es Pam todo el mundo se sorprende ante este hecho. La segunda es Bra y la tercera Carola.

Pam y Bra realizan una vuelta las dos en paralelo para que la gente del circuito las felicite, la conversación que llevan entre ellas es algo así.

Te he de felicitar, has aguantado como segunda durante 50 vueltas – dice Bra.

Bueno, lo he hecho para Corporación Cápsula, que la gente se fije en las conductoras. – contesta Pam

Te puedes imaginar la bronca que te caerá de parte de mi madre. – dice Bra.

Venga vamos hacia el podium, felicitamos a Bulma y al resto de los mecánicos o no.

A los mecánicos aún, pero no a mi madre no se le puede decir nada. – dice Bra.

Una vez han finalizado la vuelta de honor y aparcan delante del lugar donde las han de coronar. Se encuentran con Bulma y Trunks.

Chicas os habéis pasado. Os había avisado des del principio que no hicierais cosas raras. – dice una Bulma toda seria. – pensar que ha podido salir herido o algo peor.

Tranquila que ya ha salido a pié del coche. – dice Bra – tampoco lo hemos hecho tan mal ya que ese conductor había traído a Maron al circuito.

Venga mamá tampoco será tan malo, ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa y espera para llegar a casa y reñirlas. – dice desinteresadamente Trunks intentando poner paz.

Suben hacía el podium. Donde les entregan un premio muy bonito una escultura con formas raras que nadie sabe que significa. Pero es bonito.

_**Vegeta**: Bueno ya estoy recuperado. Que orgulloso se siente un padre cuando puede ver que su hija es capaz de convencer a los otros para hacer cualquier cosa para ganar. Bueno a ganado Pam, pero porque mi hija ha dejado que la adelantara en la cuarta vuelta. El único problema que tengo es porque mi hijo le recuerda a Pam que se han jugado una cena. Es una cosa que un padre no puede entender. Mi hijo ha ganado dos apuestas en poco tiempo, tiene sangre de ganador en las venas. Buenos nos vemos pronto y a partir de este episodio creo una sección de pregúntale a Vegeta. Donde yo responderé las preguntas que me parezcan importantes. Todos podéis saber, para que una pregunta sea importante a de ser sobre mi._

_**Buffy:** Ya encontraba en falta a este enanito tan simpático. "He tenido suerte de que no me escuchara" Si queréis podéis preguntar cosas sobre el fic mejor que sobre Vegeta. Tampoco queremos que se le suban demasiado los humos que aún queda mucha historia. Adiós y continuar leyendo._


	8. Corta celebración

**_Buffy:_**_ Ya hay publicados ocho capítulos y aún no ha pasado ni un fin de semana ni nada interesante. Me tengo que despertar y hacer que entre algo de acción en la historia. Bueno nos vemos al final donde hay el consultorio a Vegeta._

**Capítulo 8: Corta, pero dulce celebración**

Cuando empiezan a mojarse con el champán Bulma cae al suelo y de ella sale una bola de dragón.

- MAMI – chilla Bra mientras se tira para proteger a su madre.

Todo el lugar está lleno de pánico, la gente corre asustado de un lado para el otro. Pam se está dando la culpa de lo sucedido, tenían que mirar donde estaban las bolas del dragón y se despisto, presto más atención a otros asuntos.

En esas que aparece el General Blue.

- Ja, ja, ja, que ironía – dice el general – la primera bola que encuentro y la tienen los de Corporación Cápsula, es un hecho curioso.

- No dejaremos que hagas más daño a gente inocente, nosotras las marineras que luchamos en nombre de la luna lo evitaremos. – dicen las nueve chicas a la vez.

- Por favor vosotras otra vez. Esto quiere decir que ya tengo la bola – dice el General Blue – por favor Tamborine y Satanas Picolo (nda: el que salió luego del torneo, el equivalente al Dios de la tierra) atacarlas sin compasión.

Al menos está vez tanto S. Júpiter como S. Urano luchan casi al nivel de los oponentes. S. Júpiter lucha contra Tamborine y Satanas lucha contra S. Urano.

**En el podium**

- Venga mami, despierta, no volveré a desobedecerte, venga despierta – dice Bra llorando.

- En serio, siempre me harás caso – dice Bulma que justamente se acaba de despertar. – ¿qué me ha pasado, no me habré desmayado?

- Tranquila, lo que ha pasado es que te han disparado un rayo y ha salido de ti está bola, la de cinco estrellas (supongamos que es una de las que encontró en el desván primer capitulo)

En esas que el general Blue se acerca y toma la bola.

- Que ironía, una descendiente de Bulma tenía guardad una bola dentro suyo – dice el general.

- General Blue, pensaba que Goku te había eliminado. – dice Bulma.

- Lo siento, pero he vuelto, por cierto me quedo con esto. –dice Blue.

- Tienes mucha fe, ya que le has hecho daño a mi madre me las pagarás – dice una Bra toda enfadada.

- Tú mocosa me harás daño, que chiste más bonito- dice el general

- Puede ser que ella no, pero nosotras creo que podríamos hacerte algo. – dicen Mer y Venus al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquila, nosotras nos encargamos, vale más que vayáis a un lugar seguro con la bola. – dice Mercurio.

Bulma y Bra marchan tomando la bola de dragón. Mientras que Mer y Venus se quedan luchando. La lucha de las sailor va evolucionando aún siguen todas vivas, S. Marte y S. Venus ven que Bulma y Bra marchan del estadio con el objeto que el malo había conseguido del cuerpo de Bulma. Una vez llegan donde están ellas.

- Hei vosotras, dónde vais – dice S. Marte

- Lo siento, no tengo que daros explicaciones, - dice Bra – vosotras procuraros de salvar vuestro pellejo.

- Venga niñita, no te pongas en medio, deja está faena a los profesionales 'da igual que este en peligro o no siempre se comporta igual' – dice S. Marte. – nosotras la guardaremos.

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienses que te dejaré algo tan valioso en manos de unas perdedoras como vosotras – dice Bra – si llegáis a estar atentas no llegan haber hecho daño a mi madre ' si os critico a la espalda, mejor lo puedo hacer a la cara'.

- Bra, - dice Bulma – déjalas en paz, que ellas son profesionales.

- Las profesionales son Mer, Marte y Venus, estas son un querer y no poder. – dice Bra.

- Ya vasta, pero como perdáis esta bola os juro que yo misma os pienso eliminar. Y no es una amenaza sino un aviso. – dice Bulma.

S. Marte y S. Venus marchan con la bola de dragón, mientras que Bulma y Bra van hacia un lugar seguro. Mientras tanto Mer y Venus luchan valientemente contra el General Blue a quien están a punto de ganar.

- Venus, yo sola puedo contra este, vale más que tú vayas a ayudar a las otras. – dice Mer.

- Vale, pero no te pases que tenemos que saber quien hay detrás – dice Venus.

El combate entre Mer y el G. Blue se decanta por Mer. Mientras tanto S. Urano y S. Júpiter empiezan a notar el cansancio y sus movimientos son más lentos. Venus con unos simples golpes vence a Tamborine, entonces quedan las tres para luchar contra Satanas. Vencen en pocos segundos, lo más seguro que gracias al cansancio que se había producido por el desgaste del combate anterior.

Volviendo con Bra y con Bulma

- Mamá por qué les has dado la bola de dragón, que inconciencia.

- Tranquilízate y piensa calmada, quién tiene un radar para detectarlas.

- Tú, vale ya lo entiendo, - contesta Bra

- Creo que ya me encuentro mejor, ya me valgo por mi misma. Creo que quieres ir ha ayudar a Pam y a Maron o me equivoco

- No te molesta, - dice Bra mientras se trasforma en Marte

- Vigila, ten cuidado y vuelve de una pieza. – dice Bulma.

- Si soy hija de tu marido, no te has de preocupar de estos detalles.

- Venga pasa. – Bra marcha del lugar y Bulma se queda sola.

- Mamá como estás – pregunta Trunks que va acompañado por Goten.

- Bien, sólo me han quitado una bola de dragón de dentro del cuerpo, pero ya está. – dice Bulma – y luego se la han quedado las S. Scout.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? – pregunta Goten.

- En una pelea, contra el general Blue. – contesta Bulma.

- Necesitarán nuestra ayuda – dice Trunks

- Por supuesto que sí – le responde Goten

- No lo dudo, pero qué haréis para que no os descubran. – dice Bulma

- No te acuerdas que hace muchos años me regalaste un reloj de transformación – dice Trunks - pues lo copie y cambie el traje.

Trunks y Goten se ponen las armaduras de combate, el típico uniforme que utiliza Vegeta y se transforman en S. Sayans.

- Hasta ahora mamá. – dice Trunks mientras los dos marchan del lugar.

**Mientras tanto en la pelea contra el General Blue.**

**- **Mocosa eres buena – dice G. Blue.

- Ya lo sabe – dice Marte que se acaba de presentar – y tú eres hombre desaparecido, por cierto porque habéis atacado a Bulma Brieff.

- Queríamos la bola de dragón, lo que no nos podíamos imaginar que este lugar estuviera plagado de luchadoras. Algunas que se lo hacen llamar y otras que lo son.

- Sabes que hoy no saldrás vivo de este lugar. – dice Marte

- Vosotras dos me eliminaréis, puede ser divertido. – contesta el general.

- Cuenta bien, somos tres – dice Venus que se ha juntado a las otras.

**Con Trunks y Goten**

- Si nos fusionamos no quedaremos tan débiles delante de las chicas – dice Goten.

- Has tenido una buena idea, adelante – dice Trunks

Hacen el baile de fusión y se convierten en Gotrunks.

**Volviendo a la lucha**

**- **Este poder que habéis visto hasta ahora no es el auténtico. – dice Blue

- Por favor sorpréndanos, que no queremos ofender a la familia de Bulma ganando a alguien que no lucha al cien por cien. – dice Marte

- Para ofender a la familia, Bulma tendría que estar casada con algún sayan. – dice Blue

- Has acertado y te diré algo Goku no es – dice Mer

- Mierda, como venga estoy muerto. – dice Blue con un tono de espanto – Vegeta es capaz de eliminarme.

- Vegeta no se si te podría eliminar – dice Gotrunks – pero el guerrero dorado te hará morder el polvo.

- Esto pinta muy mal. Tengo que evolucionar – el general se convierte en un bicho con dos cabezas y tres pares de brazos.

**Con las S. Scout**

**- **Tendríamos que ir a ayudarlos – dice S. Moon

- No creo que aceptasen nuestra ayuda – dice S. Marte – son unas engreídas.

- Ellas me han ayudado a mi, ahora me toca devolverles el favor – dice S. Júpiter.

- Yo también voy – dice S. Urano

Al final todas las S. Scout van hacia donde hay la pelea, pero antes de llegar

- Lo siento, pero de aquí no podéis pasar – dice Venus

- Sólo queremos devolveros el favor – dice S. Jupiter

- Vale más un gesto que mil palabras. – Tira un rayo al suelo y provoca una grieta de cinco metros de ancho por unos 40 de largo y el fondo no se puede ver. – Mirar cuando sepáis hacer esto os dejaré pasar, de momento quien pase de está línea puede morir.

- Os lo había dicho – dice S. Marte - no quieren nuestra ayuda.

- Tú, morena y tú, rubia la del lazo hortera. Como perdáis la bola os elimino, pensar que es un bien muy valioso que en la antigüedad había creado guerras en todo el mundo, si os lo quitan moriréis una por una y de una forma muy lenta.

- Niña, cállate – dice S. Urano – y déjanos pasar.

Venus se queda sentada delante de la grieta esperando, sabe que si esas pasan les causarán muchos problemas porque tendrán que estar muy atentas a no hacerles daño con sus ataques. En esas que S. Urano se prepara para saltar y justamente cuando está empezando el vuelo una bola de energía le impacta en el pecho y la hace volver con sus amigas.

- Estáis avisadas, si lo volvéis ha hacer caeréis en el agujero. – Venus se eleva y flota encima de la grieta.

**Mientras tanto en la batalla.**

- Guerrero dorado – dice Mer – tú te encargas de despistar a una cabeza y yo lo hago respecto a la otra.

- Vale – contesta Gotrunks - estoy de acuerdo, y Marte que hará, escaquearse.

- Por favor no me ofendas, - dice Marte – ataques por la espalda.

- Claro, ya no acordaba que era tu especialidad – dice Gotrunks.

Van luchando durante un rato, parece que lo hacen para pasárselo bien. La lucha parece igualada.

- Oh excelentísimo guerrero dorado, no podrías cambiar de nivel. – dice Marte – para así nivelar el combate.

- Tienes razón, ahora lo soluciono. – cambia a estado normal.

En esas que entre Gotrunks y Mer tienen preso al G. Blue y empiezan ha interrogarlo.

- Venga dinos quien te envía – pregunta Marte.

- No os lo pienso decir.

- Venga se generoso – dice Mer al mismo tiempo que le tira una bola de energía a las costillas.

- Vale me envían a buscar las bolas del dragón porque – un rayo de energía le impacta – ahhhhhhhhhhhhahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – cae pulverizado al suelo.

- Friser – dicen a la vez Gotrunks, Mer, Marte y Venus.

- Veo que soy famoso, bueno, ya nos veremos, de momento mi misión aquí ya ha terminado.

Frisear desaparece y vuelve la calma por unos instantes.

- Bueno chicos, queréis que os llevemos – dice Marte.

- Vale

Los tres marchan hacia el lugar donde está Venus.

- Venga Venus te vienes. – pregunta Marte.

- Claro. Y vosotras recordaros de lo que os he dicho. – dice Venus – no os pongáis en medio o seréis eliminadas.

Los cuatro desparecen del lugar, a tierras más lejanas. Aparecen al lado de Bulam con el estado normal.

- Mami, esto no pinta bien, Friser ha eliminado al G. Blue, no me da buena espina – dice Bra

- Tranquila hija, a mí tampoco me convence – dice Bulma – ahora vale más que vayamos hacia los de la organización para ver como termina todo esto.

Cuando van a la sala donde están los de la organización se encuentra con que las del equipo PS también están.

- Qué coincidencia, ayer nos conocimos y resulta que hoy somos rivales. – dice Bra.

- Tú debes de ser Haruka, - dice Pam – te quería felicitar porque has realizado una carrera muy buena. Hasta la última vuelta,

- Gracias, pero tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal – contesta Haruka

- Lo que Pam no se atreve a decir es que a partir de hoy tendrá que ir al cien por cien durante todos los días que dure la competición. – añade Trunks.

- Por cierto como estás Bulma – pregunta Bunny

- Bien, gracias por tu interés. – contesta toda seria Bulma – Les he de agradecer a Venus y a Mercurio que me salvarán.

- Bueno estamos aquí reunidos para algo. – dice Bra – o me equivoco y simplemente estamos perdiendo el tiempo alabando a esas luchadoras nuevas, porque yo me quiero ir para casa y descansar tranquilamente.

- Sí, yo también tengo ganas de marchar – añade Pam.

- Os he reunido – dice el miembro de la organización – para comunicaros que aunque hoy haya habido este pequeño incidente, el campeonato continuará de aquí a quince días, en esté mismo circuito.

Los del equipo C. Cápsula van todos a comer a casa de Bulma.

_Vegeta: Como has osado atacar a mi mujer. Tienes suerte de que no la han matado porque entonces tú sufrirías una asfixia producida por estas manos._

_Buffy: Cálmate Vegeta. Ya sabes que con violencia no se puede solucionar nada._

_Vegeta: Esa es una frase de débiles._

_Buffy: Tú también me caes muy bien. _

_Vegeta: Has hecho aparecer a Friser y sabes que siempre he tenido ganas de eliminarlo, pero una vez Goku y otra mi hijo se me adelantaron. Déjamelo destruir a mi y veras como ese episodio lo lee mucha gente._

_Buffy: Tranquilo Vegeta que ya sabes que las cosas de palacio van despacio._

_Vegeta: Lo que tú digas. "Cuantos puñetazos debe poder recibir antes de caer inconsciente"_

_Buffy: Vegeta despierta que te toca contestar la sección._


	9. Cumpliendo las apuestas

_Buffy: Vegeta se animará con este episodio. Hasta otra y pasároslo bien._

**Capítulo 9: Cumpliendo las apuestas.**

Los del equipo C. Cápsula van todos a comer a casa de Bulma. Donde se encuentran con Gohan y Videl, Goku y Chichi y Krilyn y A-18.

Bra va hacia su madre, Maron va hacia Trunks y Pam va hacia Goten. Las tres dicen la misma frase.

- No se os ocurra mencionar nada de lo que ha sucedido hoy, nos sabemos defender. – dicen las tres con la gente que estaban hablando, los otros afirman.

**Vegeta y Bulma **que se han separado del grupo.

Vegeta empieza a besar a Bulma de una forma muy apasionada.

- Tú no eres mi marido ¿qué has hecho con él? – dice Bulma sorprendida por el comportamiento de Vegeta

- Bulma, tranquilízate, lo que ha pasado es que he notado que durante unos segundos a tu ki le pasaba algo. – dice Vegeta.

- Estabas vigilándome. – Vegeta afirma.

– No te puedo dejar ir a una ciudad tan peligrosa sin ningún tipo de vigilancia.

- Que bonito, te quiero – y le da un beso – Por qué no has intervenido

- Porque estaba tu hija para protegerte, que ha hecho un aumento de ki muy grande.

- Cada día te quiero más. – y le da un beso.

La velada pasa con normalidad y las chicas deciden volver a casa, ya que el próximo día es lunes y les tocará a todas ir a clase. Que continúe la expectación.

Pam está a punto de marchar cuando oye que Trunks la llama

- Pam, ya no me acordaba, estate lista sobre las nueve para ir a cena, una apuesta es una apuesta. – le dice Trunks.

- Tranquilo no pensaba fallar "valla memoria que tiene el tío, yo que me quería escaquear." – le dice Trunks.

Una vez han llegado al piso.

- Venga Pam, - dice Bra – te hemos de preparar para la cena. Hemos decidido que te arreglamos.

- Mira esté vestido te irá de fábula – dice Maron, en la mano lleva un mini vestido de color rojo del cual Pam no sabe distinguir la parte delantera de la trasera.

- No, no os acerquéis con esas cosas. – dice Pam – me pondré la ropa que yo quiera y no pensáis en que podéis tocar ni mi pelo ni que podáis poner maquillaje en mi cara.

- Nos has dejado sin la ilusión – dice Bra – yo que tenía unos zapatos que podían quedar de fábula con ese vestido.

- Lo siento amiguita – dice Pam – pero muchas ilusiones se rompen.

Pam se cierra en la habitación cuando justamente son las ocho de la tarde, las otras dos se quedan en el comedor y ven como Pam va entrando y saliendo del cuarto de baño y de la habitación.

- Al final se acabará arreglando y todo. – dice Bra

- Ya me gustaría ser yo la que saliese con Trunks.

- Por favor que es mi hermano, no digas estas cosas delante mío.

- Lo siento, pero lo has de aceptar tu hermano está de buen ver.

- No te escucho, no puedo escucharte, se me acaban de tapar los oídos.

En esas que alguien llama al timbre, es Bra la que va ha abrir la puerta.

- Pasa, Pam aún no está lista, por lo que se ve se arregla y todo para verte.

- La marimacho se ha arreglado, no me lo puedo creer. – dice Trunks – "aún tendrá emoción y todo la cena"

- Por favor, no me digas esto, que me puedes ofender y todo. – dice Pam mientras sale de su habitación con un vestido negro con un corte delante y un escote de vértigo. Mientras que por la espalda no tiene nada, ya que se ata en el cuello.

Trunks se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión que le provoca Pam con la melena morena suelta

Pam que observa la cara de idiota de Trunks se le acerca moviendo todo el cuerpo, cuando está en la puerta.

- Venga Trunks, me harás esperar. – le dice Pam a Trunks ya que esté se había quedado en las nubes al ver el paisaje.

La parejita marcha del piso de las chicas antes que cierren la puerta

- Cuando volváis no hagáis ruido, no quiero que me despertéis. – dice Bra

- Hermanita eres detestable. No era necesario ese tipo de comentario.

- Bra, ya sabes que soy silenciosa, no creo que me hayas oído nunca. – dice Pam desde fuera de la puerta y a continuación la cierra.

Las dos marujas se quedan en el piso hablando.

- No soporto lo que Pam está haciendo. Porque se del cierto que no quiere nada, - dice Maron con signo de resignación.

- Lo que te pasa es que a ti te gusta mi hermano.

- No es verdad. No me gusta tu hermano. – dice Maron mientras le saca la lengua a Bra.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante se puede ver al peliazul con la morena.

- ¿Cómo te va?¿Ya has podido descubrir lo que vio Nurt en mí?- dice Pam con una sonrisa tremenda.

- Estás magnífica, creo que ya se lo que pudo ver mi homónimo en ti. – dice Trunks.

- Gracias por tu cumplido. Pero yo ya se lo magnífica que soy. – gasta otra de sus sonrisas – podríamos pasar al postre. Si no tienes ningún problema. Es que tengo prisa.

- Tranquila, no hay ningún problema.

- Por cierto, me disculpas un momento que tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz.

- Ve tranquila.- Pam se levanta de la silla y empieza a andar hacia el lavabo moviendo todo su cuerpo – "menos mal que estoy loco por Maron porque sino no se si sería capaz de aguantar."

Pam que está en el lavabo, coge el teléfono del bolso y llama.

- Bra el comentario que has hecho no era necesario. – dice Pam indignada

- Va no le des importancia, lo has sabido arreglar muy bien. – contesta Bra.

- Por cierto, Maron ** no debe de estar** enfadada por lo de la cena.

- Ya se ha calmado un poco, pero me he tenido que ir del comedor al ver que me llamabas tú.

- Sabes algo con lo que podría descolocar a tu hermano.

- Comenta algo sobre Maron y si se pone nervioso significa que le gusta.

- Bueno, sólo me quedan los postres no se si tendré tiempo. Adiós.

- Hasta que vuelvas.

Pam salé del baño y se dirige hacia la mesa donde está sentado Trunks.

- Lo siento por la espera. No te habré hecho esperar.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Siéntate y relájate.

- Estaba pensando en que mañana tengo que ir a la universidad con Maron.

- Así, ¿y cómo es?

- Muy listo no eres que digamos. Vivimos juntas y empezamos a la misma hora.

- Vale, ya lo entiendo, pero por qué me mencionas a Maron.

- Trunks, se que te gusta, siempre sacamos esté tema con Bra.

- Me estás haciendo enfadar- poniéndose rojo.

- Te equivocas, lo que pasa es que te estas ruborizando.

- Pam, las apariencias engañan, tan modosa que pareces. Y actúas igual que siempre

- Gracias, por fin podemos acabar como siempre.

- Que quieres decir con acabar como siempre.

- Discutiendo.

Los dos se ponen a reír.

- Pam una cosa.

- Siiiiiii

- No cambies nunca

- Gracias. Por cierto me voy que sino mañana no me podré levantar.

- Quieres que te lleve.

- No es necesario. Avanzaré más si voy sola.

- Pues hasta otra, - en esas que Trunks le da un beso en la mejilla a Pam. Y está le contesta con una sonrisa.

Pam llega directamente a su habitación no tiene ganas de hablar con las cotillas que tiene como compañeras de piso.

_Vegeta: Este es el mejor episodio que ha podido publicar esta mujer._

_Buffy: Tengo nombre, vale más que te lo aprendas si no quieres que se elimine tu sección._

_Vegeta: Vale mujer. Pues este episodio va de mi. Yo soy el protagonista y me pego el lote con mi mujer. Por eso este episodio es fantástico. Me parece que también sale que mi hijo tiene una cena con Pam, pero es secundario. Porque yo soy el protagonista._


	10. Ambiente de clase

_Buffy: Bueno no hay mucha cosa que contar. De momento he hecho las paces con Vegeta, lean el episodio y opinen._

**Capítulo 10: Ambiente de clase**

Al día siguiente se puede escuchar el despertador de Maron muy pronto ya que necesita mucho tiempo para arreglarse. Concretamente se ha despertado dos horas antes de ir a clase. Cuando ya lleva una hora dando vueltas suena el despertador de Pam. Esta entra directamente al cuarto de baño y sale al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya cambiada, lleva unos pantalones de color marrón claro con muchos bolsillos y un jersey de manga tres cuartos del mismo color que los pantalones y con las mangas rojas. Cuando está tranquilamente almorzando en la cocina llega Maron con una falda azul oscura hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca.

- Buenos días ejecutiva de Corporación Cápsula. – dice Pam en un tono un poco de burla.

- Tan mudada te parece que voy. – dice Maron mirándose – mira, seguro que está lleno de pijas y así no daré mucho el cante.

- Por cierto de dónde lo has sacado.

- Del armario de Bra. Lo tiene para las reuniones en la compañía.

- Me he perdido.

- ¿Por qué te has perdido?

- No estuviste el año pasado trabajando para la empresa.

- Sí, pero como era Trunks mi superior no me había de preocupar de ir formal. Sólo tenía que ir sexi.

- Ahora ya empiezo a atar cabos. Vamos las dos en un coche o prefieres que cada una valla a su aire.

- Prefiero que vallamos juntas. Que te parece si quedamos para hacer un café a media mañana.

- Perfecto.

Las dos marchan del piso y dejan a Bra durmiendo tranquilamente. Una vez llegan a la universidad se separan para diferentes edificios, no soportarían que económicas se mezclará con ingenierías, no se podrían criticar con tranquilidad. Mientras están en el coche llevan una conversa muy interesante

- Venga Maron pregunta, se que te estas muriendo de ganas.

- Pam no seas mentirosa, ya sabes que yo no soy una cotilla.

- Tienes razón por eso no te diré lo bien que se porto Trunks durante toda la noche, lo atento que estuvo conmigo y

- Calla – frena el coche en seco. Con la justificación de que es mayor conducía ella – y empieza a decir la verdad.

- Durante toda la cena se comporto muy bien. Lo único que no se porque al final se enfado y decidió acabarla pronto.

- Me parece que ya se porque se pudo enfadar, no se como te lo haces, pero siempre que hablas con él se enfada.

- Por cierto Maron enciende otra vez el coche y empieza a circular, ya que de momento estás creando un atasco.

- Vale, pero cuéntame la verdadera historia.

- No paso nada. Como puedes pensar que yo con él. – hace cara como si se hubiera tomado un trozo de limón muy ácido.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, pero como te arreglaste tanto me dio que pensar. – dice Maron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Deja de poner cada de idiota. Encuentra un sitio dónde aparcar. Por cierto creo que Trunks aún está loco por ti. Y eso que no le haces ni caso.

- Así se crea el misterio.

Las dos se separan y cuando Maron llega a su clase se da cuenta que en segunda fila hay Amy sentada. Se acerca a saludarla.

- Hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – dice Maron

- Hola, ¿cómo es que estás en el curso?¿Me parece recordar que no estabas en primero?- dice Amy

- Una larga historia. y es cierto que no me recuerdas de primero, ya que no lo he hecho.

- Tú eres la que has entrado directa en segundo.

- Cuando se lo diga a Bunny y a Atenea no se lo creerán.

- ¿Por qué no se lo creerán?¿Y quien es Atenea?

- Como has dicho tu antes una larga historia. – dice Amy – pues has de ser muy lista. Para poder entrar en segundo.

- No será para tanto, vengo con una año de experiencia en una de las mejores empresas del país.

- Venga, no tienes nada más impresionante que decir. Para así lucirte mejor.

- No, entre por enchufe, ya que entre el jefe de personal y yo casi hubo algo. Y la empresa es de la madre de una de mis mejores amigas.

- Bueno, así quien no te puede contratar. Mira, ves esas dos de allí.- señalando a una rubia y a otra morena.

- Si son idénticas. Menos mal que llevan el color de pelo diferente.

- Otra larga historia. – dice Amy

- Bueno, menos mal que nuestras vidas están cargadas de largas historias, porque sino creo que nos podríamos aborrecer mucho en este mundo. "y en el otro, según me han dicho"

- Atenea, te presento a Maron, es la compañera de programa de Carola. – dice Amy

- Hola encantada de conocerte. – dice Atenea.

- El gusto es mío. No quiero decir esto para incomodar y seguro que te lo dicen mucho, pero te pareces a una modelo muy famosa.

Amy y Bunny se ponen a reír por el comentario que ha hecho Maron.

- ¿Por qué se ponen a reír estás dos, que he dicho algo malo? –dice Maron.

- Porque lo que has dicho es verdad, lo único que pasa es que no me gusta que la gente me reconozca como modelo, porque directamente te ponen la etiqueta de tonta.- dice Atenea.

- No es necesario que lo digas a mi. He entrado como presentadora de la tele y nadie se cree que este aquí. – contesta Maron.

- Encantada de conocerte. Veo que tienes unas ideas parecidas a las mías. – un hombre viejo y con barba entra en la clase- vale más que nos sentemos.

- Al final de la clase continuamos. – dice Maron.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de las ingenierías, es decir ese edificio que está plagado de chicos, que el porcentaje en una chica por cada 15 pues por esos pasillos se esta paseando nuestra morena exuberante, nooo error tipográfico una morena con cara de pocos amigos que intenta buscar su aula. Al final la encuentra, es la última aula en la que mira. Siempre que buscas algo es lo último que miras.

- Uff que clase. La gente no debe madrugar mucho o yo me he equivocado. – dice Pam ya que está en medio de una clase vacía.

-Tranquila no es eso. – dice una voz conocida por la protagonista – lo que pasa es que aún quedan 5 minutos.

- Hola, eres Haruka si no recuerdo mal – dice Pam

- Exacto. Que bonito tenemos a una conductora estudiando mecánica. Pensaba que te dedicarías a la publicidad o algo por el estilo.

- Que va, lo que pasa es que lo de conducir es un pasatiempo. Lo hicimos con Bra por un pique con unos tíos. Nos habían dicho algo de que las mujeres no saben conducir y tuvieron que tragarse sus propias palabras "a puñetazos"

- A mi siempre me han gustado las cosas de chicos. En un principio cuando conocí a Bunny y a las demás creían que era un chico.

- Al menos te confundieron con un chico, que a mi me dicen que soy un chico. Es que tengo poca diplomacia.- dice Pam

- Por cierto Pam, cómo es que has empezado en cuarto.

- Primer curso lo hice en la ciudad de mi madre mientras que los otros dos los hice a distancia. " es que crecí muy rápido " – dice Pam

- Bueno, te recomiendo una cosa, mantente alejada de los buitres, a mi me respecta porque la gran mayoría no se pueden creer que sea una chica. Me consideran su competencia. – dice Haruka

- Vale. "Venga un esfuerzo más está parece que es maja y todo casi me gana" Una pregunta los mecánicos de tu equipo ya han descubierto que le paso al coche.- pregunta desinteresadamente Pam

- Yo soy el mecánico de mi equipo, no tenemos mucho presupuesto, lo que estoy pensando es que hubo un poco de aire por detrás y más la fuerza que hacia por delante provoco que los materiales cedieran.- dice Haruka

- Sólo estás tu de mecánica, es muy raro.- dice Pam sin insultar y sin malas intenciones.

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que soy la jefa de mecánicos. "joder con la niña pija, que su equipo sea el de más presupuesto no implica que consideré que los demás no tenemos"

- Que suerte, a mi no me dejaron ese título porque decían que ya hacía bastante conduciendo y lo tiene el mejor amigo del hijo de la presidenta. Eso no es un equipo es una seca. El argumento final fue que no tenía ningún título en vigor.

- Preferiría no continuar hablando de la carrera es que me trae malos recuerdos. Por cierto hace poco no os atracaron a ti y a Bra.

- Sí, fue el día antes de la carrera. ¿cómo te has enterado?

- Em...(pausa, accediendo a creatividad) me lo dijo Maron.- dice Haruka

- Vale, Bra y yo que lo queríamos mantener en secreto "Maron le dirá a alguien que nos intentaron robar, si se llegan haber salido con la suya aún, pero si no llega haber aparecido esa Sailor, no creo que los atracadores hubiesen salido durante dos semanas de la U.V.I."

- Es difícil mantener secretos. – dice Haruka.

- Por cierto, me podrías decir donde hay un gimnasio es que S. Urano nos propuso que aprendiésemos artes marciales por si nos volvía a pasar "las cosas que he de decir y todo por esa Sailor"

- Patricia y yo tenemos un dojo donde enseñamos defensa personal. – dice Haruka toda orgullosa.

- Les podríais dar clases a las Sailor scout ya que por dos o tres que saben luchar hay unas cuantas que dan pena. " Amen, por fin he podido decir la verdad"

- Ellas no lo necesitan son muy buenas – mirada de pocos amigos hacia Pam

- " Se ha enfadado, no se puede hablar de las Sailor, por crearme otro enemigo no pasa nada"- piensa Pam – Bueno es que el domingo vi luchar a unas y ha otras y dejaron mucho que desear."no le tenía admiración porque casi me gana, muestra algo de respecto"

- Bueno es que esas nuevas son muy raras.

- Mira ya empieza a llegar gente. Al finalizar la clase nos vemos.

Todas soportan sus respectivas clases durante la mañana y una vez les finaliza la jornada escolar.

- Un segundo – dice Haruka – Pam, ya que eres nueva, quieres venir a comer con mi grupo.

- Lo siento mucho, he quedado con una amiga. Por cierto, dónde es encuentra tu gimnasio, puede ser que está tarde nos acerquemos con Bra.

- Calle sin nombre número 123

- Gracias, hasta la tarde.

Una vez se separa y se encuentra con Maron, le resulta fácil considerando la multitud de gente que hay en una universidad a la hora de comer para ir a la cafetería. Las dos se explican la mañana y Pam decide llamar a Bra para que también venga a comer con ellas.

Conversación telefónica.

- Hola Bra. Por fin descuelgas. Qué estabas haciendo.

- Nada acabo de comer – dice con la boca llena.

- Te gustaría volver a comer con nosotras.

- Bueno, me he quedado con un poco de hambre.

- En cinco minutos estoy en la azotea del edificio.

- Mejor me haces una perdida cuando estés, así el error será más pequeño.

Pam deja ha Maron sola en el bar y ella se va hacia el tejado. Maron mientras está en el bar de ciencias se está dando cuenta que la fauna autóctona de la zona es el buitre

- Está me la pagarás – piensa mientras le presta más atención a su ensalada que ha todos los chicos que se le acercan.

Bra y Pam se encuentran en la azotea de ciencias y van hacia el bar. Una vez llegan al bar.

- Hola Maron ¿qué tal tu primer día? – pregunta la peliazul que lleva unos téjanos y un jersey, va muy normalita

- Bien, me parece que nos veremos mucho con las amigas de la chica del cásting. – contesta Maron.

- Por cierto, Maron le has dicho a alguien lo que nos paso con los atracadores. – dice Pam.

- Sólo a Trunks y a Goten, vosotras estabais conmigo. No se lo he dicho a nadie más.- contesta Maron.

- Ni siquiera a Haruka. – insiste Pam

- Por favor, que me llevará en coche no implica que sea sincera con ella. – dice Maron.

- Eh estoy perdida de que va esto.- dice Bra

- Venga explica el interrogatorio que me estás haciendo – dice Maron

- Es que le he nombrado, ha Haruka lo de la carrera y me ha insultado con que unos ladrones nos atracaron. – dice Pam

- No he mencionado nada, sé que fue una cosa muy humillante para vosotras y no os la tiraría en cara excepto que me hicierais alguna jugarreta. – dice Maron

- ¿Cómo que te lo han tirado en cara? Y tú que has hecho. – dice Bra

- Pues le he preguntado luego si sabía algún gimnasio y me ha dicho que tiene uno con una amiga. – Pam hace una sonrisa muy cruel

- No me digas, que me llevarás. – dice Bra – menos mal que tengo a mi padre lejos porque me desterraría,

- Chicas, a que os da igual que yo no participe – dice Maron. – es que son amigas de una amiga.

- Bueno os dejo que continuéis con vuestras conspiraciones- dice Bra – yo me voy a clase

- Te esperaré en la salida – dice Pam. – Venga Maron no te animas.

- Ni loca, que yo recuerde a mi no me robaron.

- Pero sería divertido. – dice Pam – nos lo pasaríamos bien las tres, venga.

- Venga, sabes que soy la mejor haciendo las formas y tengo un estilo mucho más delicado que vosotras, no me convenceréis.

- Intentas decir que parece que lo mío sea el kingboxing y no las artes marciales.

- Pam, cada día estás mas lista.

- No es culpa de nosotras dos. Es por culpa de los genes. Si no intenta hablar con Vegeta que no los tiene mezclados- dice Pam

- Claro, ahora pon excusas- dice en tono de reproche Maron. - Hablando sinceramente, yo con vosotras no me apuntaría a ningún sitio donde hubiese gente con la que he de trabajar.

- Vale, ya lo comprendo, lo que té pasa es que tienes miedo que la montemos. - dice Pam.

- Tú y Bra montar jaleo en algún sitio – Maron hace una pausa – por supuesto.

- No sé que pasa, pero desde que hemos llegado a Tokio, todas hacemos tarde a los sitios. - dice Pam

- No te entiendo, por qué lo dices – pregunta Maron.

- Muy fácil, no tienes que estar de aquí a 10 minutos en los estudios.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? - pregunta Maron.

- No he pensado, por cierto te quedan 9 minutos. - Antes que acabara la frase, Maron ya había marchado del bar.

Pam se ha quedado sola pasando la tarde.

- Podría ir a estudiar – piensa – no, que es el primer día, mejor me voy a la aula de informática y leo algún fic.

La tarde pasa muy rápidamente. Y Pam se dirige a la clase de Bra para esperarla. Conque ha llegado unos minutos antes de que la clase finalizara decide sentarse en la repisa de una ventana.

Mientras tanto dentro de la clase.

- Hotaru, tengo ganas que termine esta hora de problemas. - dice Bra.

- Venga chica, tampoco es tan duro, sólo quedan 5 minutos. - comenta Hotaru con ánimo de animar (nda; viva la rebundancia.)

- ¿Qué? Aún quedan 5 minutos, no soporto las clases de problemas.

- Cálmate y vigila no gritar.

- Lo siento, venga que comente que ejercicios de álgebra que hemos de presentar la próxima semana y ya está.

- Me parece que lo está diciendo, pero no nos enteraremos porque no paras de protestar. - dice Hotaru poniéndose seria.

Se hace el silencio entre las dos y así pueden oír los ejercicios que manda el profe. Mientras recogen las cosas y van hacia la salida.

- Bra te veo muy contenta. ¿Cómo es? - pregunta llena de curiosidad Hotaru.

- Hoy por primera vez puedo ir a un gimnasio para aprender defensa personal, me hace mucha ilusión porque mi madre nunca me ha dejado practicar nada relacionado con las artes marciales en dojos, gimnasios etc. - contesta Bra.

- Yo también voy a aprender alguna forma de lucha. El gimnasio es de Haruka una amiga mía.- dice mientras cruzan la puerta de la clase.

- No se como se dice el lugar donde voy, pero ella seguro que lo tiene bien memorizado – señala a Pam – ha sido idea suya.

- Bra cuantas veces te he de decir que no señales con el dedo – dice Pam. - tu madre se enfadaría si te lo viera hacer.

- Vale, no te alarmes. Por cierto dónde iremos. - pregunta Bra.

- Al gimnasio de Haruka. - responde Pam.

- Es al mismo sitio donde voy yo. - ayuda Hotaru – Será divertido, aún que creo que ir perdida será poco. Podríamos ir juntas.

- Lo siento mucho. Pero no puede ser, perdón como Bra no nos ha presentado, me llamo Pam, tú debes de ser Hotaru.- Hotaru afirma

- ¿Por qué no puede ser Pam? - pregunta Bra.

- Me parece que unos téjannos y unas botas de tacón no son lo más apropiado para practicar artes marciales. - contesta Pam

- Yo que quería ser como una ángel de Charlie. - refunfuña Bra. - Vale pues pasamos por casa a buscar la ropa.

- Yo iré tirando, ya nos veremos allí. -dice Hotaru

Hotaru va por una salida, mientras que las otras dos van por la opuesta.

_Vegeta: Episodio muy emocionante, mi hija en su primer día de clase. Le comentaré a Bulma que lleva el móvil a clase y puede ser que se lo quite. Por cierto Buffy hoy no dirá nada._

_Buffy está atada y con la boca tapada en el fondo de la imagen._


	11. Bra y Pam van al gimnasiso

_Buffy: Le acabaré causando una depresión a Vegeta, pero ya se animará._

**Capítulo 11: Bra y Pam van al gimnasio.**

Bra está a punto de sacar una cápsula del bolso.

- Hemos de estar en el gimnasio de aquí a 25 minutos, si vamos con coche no llegamos ni ha casa. - dice Pam.

- Confía en mi aunque sea una sola vez. - dice Bra con cara de pena.

- Me das miedo, si no me he fiado de ti en todos los años que te conozco, por qué lo he de hacer ahora.

- Va tranquilízate y súbete al aerodeslizador. - dice Bra.

- Vale – mientras abre la puerta del vehículo – ahora si que podemos llegar. Con este motor es con el que no dejaban que participáramos.

- Exacto, veo que eres observadora – se ata el cinturón – vale más que te ates el cinturón y vayas bien sujeta, que el viaje será corto.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se presentan en el piso. Cada una coge una bolsa de deporte y dentro pone la ropa que le interesa,

- Cogemos el uniforme de la corporación así podrás vengarte disimuladamente – dice Bra.

- Muy buena idea, ¿cómo es que no se me ha ocurrido a mí?- dice Pam

- Porque aún estas afectado por la cena con mi hermano.

- Claro, debe de ser eso.- Pam sujeta dos pantalones.- que prefieres claro o oscuro.

- Oscuro, que el azul me gusta mucho, y me hace más esbelta

- No cambiarás nunca. Yo me quedo con el jersey oscuro. - dice Pam

- Sin problemas, venga sube al coche que llegaremos tarde.

Llegan al gimnasio al mismo momento en que la clase empieza.

- Lo ves, - comenta Pam con cara de pocos amigos – te lo dije, que llegaríamos tarde.

- No protestes tanto y cámbiate rápido. - añade Bra.

Una vez se han cambiado las dos. Entran en la sala.

- Pensaba que ya no vendrías, - dice Haruka – tomar lugar y prestad atención.

- Parece estricta y todo. - dice Bra - ¿Te has fijado que tenemos el arco iris dentro de la sala?

- Encontraba a faltar que dijeras algo. - responde Pam – no sé porque pero me lo imaginaba que tenías que decir algo.

Acaban los estiramientos.

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos ya que hoy hay más gente que en la otra clase y aparte ya lo hicimos el día anterior. - dice Patricia.

- Haremos dos grupos de cuatro. - dice Haruka.- Amy, Bunny, Hotaru y Carola iréis con Patricia a la otra sala. Mientras que las otras os quedaréis aquí conmigo.

- Bueno, mi compañera de clase ha marchado, ahora sólo me quedas tú de conocida. - dice Bra.

- Que dura que es la vida. Para la gente como tú – dice Pam.

Ray lleva un kimono rojo, mientras que Michiru lo lleva de un azul extraño y Haruka del color de la falda de su uniforme. (Nda: no me acuerdo de que color es)

- Chicas, hoy haremos armas, ya que es de la forma que se aprende más rápido un estilo concreto de kun-fu. - dice Haruka. - Por cierto Pam y Bra tenéis alguna noción de kun- fu.

- Lo que hemos visto en las películas de Bruce Lee – contesta Bra.

- Muy buena esta. - dice en voz bajita Pam.

- Algo es algo, - dice Haruka. - Coged un palo y repetir los movimientos del otro día.

Ray y Haruka van en busca de unos palos que hay en el fondo de la sala y de paso llevan otros dos para las novatas.

- Mira Pam, palo – dice Bra – tendremos suerte de verlo rodar o no.

- Pam y Bra – dice Haruka – me parece muy bien que hayas decidido venir, pero os pido que os lo toméis más en serio. Pido puntualidad y silencio, sólo quiero estás dos cosas lo podréis hacer.

- Por mi parte no hay problema – dice Pam – y por la tuya Bra.

- Lo intentaré. - dice Bra.

#Venga Bra, que ya le hicimos la pequeña judiada en el circuito# - telepáticamente Pam

# Ya he dicho que lo intentaría, por cierto vigila por si el palo sale rodando, que puede ser que tengas un ataque de conciencia #

#No digas tonterías y vigila #

En esas que Michiru y Ray se acercan y les dan un palo a cada una. Aquí empieza la clase, pero solo comentaré las anécdotas. Ray y Michiru tienen serios problemas con el palo. Mientras que Bra y Pam lo intentan hacer lo peor posible.

- Haruka esto es muy complicado, - dice Bra, - no consigo hacerlo rodar y guardarlo.

- Prueba así – Haruka hace una demostración poco a poco.

- Vale, ya lo entiendo, gracias. - Bra hace lo mismo que Haruka pero muy rápido.- 'fue lo primero que le pedimos al Sr. Goku que nos enseñara y ahora lo tengo que hacer mal. Con lo que me costo aprenderlo'

- Ves, hasta una patosa como tú puede conseguir hacer bien las cosas. - dice Pam. -#no quiero ser cruel, pero el palo siempre se me ha dado mejor#

#Tranquila, al menos ya voy más avanzada que esas.#- dice Bra

#Siempre tan humilde.# - finaliza Pam.

- Bueno como queda poco rato, haremos algo de pelea. - dice Haruka.

- Esto se me da mejor que el palo – dice Ray.

- ¿Michiru, te molestaría ayudarme en el primer combate?- dice Haruka.

- No hay problema.

Las demás prestad atención.

- Bra, ya has solucionado tus dudas existenciales sobre las fabulosas S. scout. - dice Ray mientras que Haruka y Michiru empiezan a pelear.

- El domingo tuve el honor de conocerlas. ' Si preguntas puedes acabar mal. Es tu responsabilidad'

- Aún te parecen tan malas. - dice Ray

- Que va, me parecen peores- dice Bra. - 'tú te lo estás buscando'

- ¿Pero por qué? - pregunta Ray

- Por nada, simplemente le hicieron daño a mi madre y ellas las defensoras de esta ciudad no supieron actuar, intentar coger la recompensa sí, pero ya está.

- Bra por favor cállate y presta atención a la lucha a ver si aprendes, mira como se mueve Haruka – dice Pam – 'que haya paz, al menos aquí dentro'

# Parece como si luchara la s. scout del otro día#- dice Bra.

# Muy bien, sabes prestar atención y todo, felicidades# - dice Pam

# Yo también te quiero, conecta la grabadora # - contesta Bra.

# No, que no habíamos dicho que hoy te tocaba a ti #- añade Pam

#Estas equivocada, hoy no me tocaba, le tocaba a #

# Maron # - dicen las dos a la vez.

- Bra ahora lucharás contra Ray, mientras que Pam luchará contra Michiru. - dice Haruka – así os podré ir corrigiendo.

- Será emocionante, en la primera clase ya hago lucha, que divertido – dice Bra.

- No es un poco precipitado, – sugiere Pam – ellas llevan más clases y deben tener más experiencia.

- Tranquilas me he fijado que aprendéis muy rápido y por lo tanto no os causará problemas – dice Haruka. - Ellas ya vigilarán por vosotras.

- Bueno, - dice Bra – Ray vigila no vayas muy rápido, que puede ser que tenga problemas esquivando.

- Haruka – dice Michiru – con arma o sin arma.

- Calma – dice Pam – que hoy es el primer día que utilizo un palo como este y no controlo. ' El de mi abuelo es más chulo'

- Bueno, si tanto miedo te da. Lo dejamos para la próxima semana. - dice Michiru.

Mientras que Pam le contesta con una sonrisa de que gracia me da.

Las dos parejas empiezan a pelear. Bra y Pam han decidido que es mejor no atacar, ya que si no controlan la fuerza las otras pueden acabar muy lejos. Después de estar peleando durante más de cinco minutos y menos de seis.

- Muy bien chicas – dice Haruka – cambiar de parejas, ahora Ray con Michiru y las dos que solo defendían la una contra la otra.

- Se ha dado cuenta de que no hemos pegado, - dice Bra – ahora vale más que no vayamos con tonterías.

- Bra, iremos con tonterías – rectifica Pam – ya que si no vamos así el nivel que verían no sería el de principiante.

- Tú ordenas, esto ha sido idea tuya. - dice Bra.

Se puede observar como Ray y Michiru luchan de una forma bastante decente para ser humanas, mientras que Bra y Pam parecen unas auténticas novatas.

- Mira Pam que nivel tienen esas dos. - dice Bra.

- Es bueno, vigila que ahora empiezo a atacar yo. - comenta Pam.

Se ve que atacan a rachas, ahora pega una y después pega la otra. Es bastante penoso describirlo.

- Muy bien chicas, hasta otra. - dice Haruka – Pam y Bra lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero pensad que los atracadores no esperarán a que empecéis a pegar.

- Gracias por el consejo – dice Bra. - ¿Cuándo es la siguiente clase?

- Las clases son diarias. - dice Haruka – mañana será una clase diferente, veremos un video.

- Un video sobre qué. - pregunta Pam

- Sobre la última edición del torneo de las artes marciales. - dice Michiru.

- Ei Ray, podrás observar si S. Marte tiene el mismo nivel que Marte. - dice Bra - ' quieres guerra pues ten '

- ¿Qué has dicho Bra?- pregunta Michiru.

- Una de las chicas que fue descalificada en cuartos era Marte y en la final estaba Mercurio – dice Bra muy orgullosa #no está mal dicho#

#Mientras no reconozcan a mi doble no hay problema.#- le dice Pam

#Lo siento, no lo había pensado, pero es más joven que tú# - añade Bra

- Pues creo que podríamos venir a verlo, pasaríamos un rato entretenido. - dice Pam-

- Por cierto veremos la primera ronda de la final o no. - pregunta Bra.

- Solo veremos los combates en que las chicas ganan a los chicos, es para demostrar que no habéis de tener miedo de pegar fuerte. - dice Haruka – las artes marciales ya no es un deporte de chicos.

- Que pena, -dice Bra

#No pongas jaleo, tranquilita que te estabas llevando muy bien.#- le interrumpe Pam.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué has dicho esto?- pregunta Patricia.

- Es que me parece que mañana no podremos venir. - dice Bra - #soy la mejor improvisando#

- Si que podremos venir, al menos yo no tengo que hacer nada #humilde# y hace unos segundos que acabamos de confirmar nuestra asistencia. Presta más atención a la conversación. #estamos en paz# -dice Pam

- Bueno pues entonces aquí se acaba la clase y hasta mañana.- dice Haruka.

_Vegeta: (llorando) ¿Cómo puede ser que mi hija haga estas cosas? Noooooooooo._

_Buffy: Tampoco es tan duro. Está actuando._

_Vegeta: Ha dicho que Goku le enseñó artes marciales. Esto es muy duro para mí._

_Buffy: Tranquilo, pensaba que estabas preocupado porque va hacer de pringada a un gimnasio._

_Vegeta: Eso es una táctica. Por cierto puedo decirle a mi hija quien son las S. Scout?._

_Buffy: ya me lo pensaré. Adios._


	12. ¿Por qué los hermanos siempre han de dis

_Buffy: Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los que tienen un hermano pequeño o mayor y se llevan como perro y gato, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo se tienen mucho cariño._

**Capítulo 12: ¿Por qué los hermanos siempre han de discutir?**

Todas salen al mismo tiempo del gimnasio.

- Pam que tienes mucha faena o puedes venir al circuito. - pregunta Bra con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara.

- 'No sé que debes planear, pero adelante' Vengo al circuito – contesta Pam.

- Haruka, Carola os apuntáis o no- pregunta desinteresadamente Bra.

- Lo siento al menos yo tengo faena – dice Haruka – a ti como te va Carola.

- No puedo, tengo que ir para acabar de grabar el programa. Unas últimas escenas.

Deciden ir para el circuito para practicar un poco.

-Uff, esto de ver que no sabes hacer algo cansa- dice Bra.

- Tampoco será para tanto – añade Pam, quitándole importancia a la frase – Porque hoy has aprendido a aguantar el palo.

- Tienes razón. - comenta Bra – es el primer día que hago palo y no va ha parar a la cabeza de alguien.

- Eres un caso. Me podrías recordar para qué hemos venido.

- Ha entrenar. Por lo que puedo saber alguien tiene remordimientos de haber ganado de una forma deshonesta.

- No te lo habré dicho tantas veces – dice Pam

- Nooooooooo, - hace una pausa Bra y luego continua – incluso has demostrado compasión de alguien y todo.

- Que exagerada que eres. Te has fijado que en nuestro box hay movimiento.

- La competencia quiere robar los secretos de nuestro coche – dice alarmada Bra.

- Exagerada – dice Pam – son tu hermano y mi tío. Esos dos juntos quieren hacer un sabotaje.

- Menos mal que soy yo la exageraaaaaaaaada.- dice Bra – fíjate que también hay un grupo de mecánicos. Venga vamos ha ver que están tramando esos dos.

- Y de paso ves lo guapo que puede estar mi tío. - añade Pam

- Si bueno lo pensaba, pero no lo he dicho.

Una vez llegan donde están los otros.

- Mira Goten, -dice Trunks – son las peores conductoras del circuito.

- Cavernícola, calla – comenta amablemente Bra.

- Venga Bra no protestes tanto - añade Goten – que tiene razón.

- No, es mi hermano, nunca puede tener la razón. Es un hecho que está demostrado científicamente.

- Lo que tu hermano quería decir – comenta Goten – es que incluso yo he podido superar vuestra vuelta rápida.

- Venga, - dice Pam despertando de su letargo – si no sabes conducir. Eres la persona más negada que conozco para esto.

- No llegaréis lejos pensando así – dice Trunks – hay perdón lo siento no me acordaba que mi hermanita querida no sabe lo que es pensar.

- Estás equivocado, el que no sabe pensar eres tú.- dice Bra – dime esta frase en la cámara de gravedad si tienes el suficiente valor.

- No lo pienso hacer.– dice Trunks – Me gusta mi vida tal como es y de momento no me quiero suicidar.

- Bueno, vale más que nos apartemos de los malos rollos que ya sabemos como finalizaría esto. - dice Pam en plan mamá - ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

- Es una pregunta muy interesante querida sobrina.

- Pues contéstamela. - dice Pam con una enorme sonrisa.- amado tío.

- Muy fácil, - responde Goten – si se cambia la inclinación de los alerones.

- Y se modifica las tomas de aire – añade Trunks – se le saca un mayor rendimiento al motor. En otras palabras, para que mi queridísima hermana lo entienda mejora el rendimiento y la velocidad punta del coche.

- Hermano prehistórico, eso se podría considerar hacer trampas.

- Ahora me vienes con estas pequeñeces. Pequeña ilusa, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿qué es petar un alerón?

- Soy inocente respecto a eso. Yo no lo hice o es que tu limitada masa encefálica no te permite recordarlo.

- Bra, tranquilízate – dice Pam – todos hemos podido captar que consideras que tu hermano es descendiente directo de los seres humanos que habitaron este mundo hace miles de años. Y se podría probar, no creo que sea tan mala idea.

- Pero que haces – chilla Bra – como puedes darle la razón a esa cosa que tengo por hermano. Te afecto mucho la cena del otro día.

- Venga Bra acéptalo, - dice Goten – no ha sido idea de tu hermano, a sido mía.

- Porque no habéis empezado por allí – Bra ya tiene una cara de felicidad impresionante – mientras no se enteré mi madre lo acepto.

- Trunks como te atreves a no explicarle una cita a tu mejor amigo.

- Tío, no te equivoques. No fue una cita, fue una apuesta perdida.

- Fue una apuesta ganada. Desde mi punto de vista.

- Vale, qué ganaste – pregunta Goten

- Una cena con una chica muy elegante. Y atenta.

- Entonces no podía ser con mi sobrina si era una chica elegante y atenta.

- Tío no te pases.

- Hermano, ya te he perdonado que modifiques mi coche, que me insultes, pero no te pienso perdonar que te pongas más con Pam. Ya que ella es mi amiga.

- Bra hoy estás muy guapa. –dice Goten – Tanto te molesta que hablemos de vosotras.

- No – dice Bra – bueno quería decir que sí. Solo os advierto que venimos del gimnasio

- Okay – continua Goten – no habréis ido para poder vencer a los atracadores y demostrar que no sois unas chicas débiles.

- Por supuesto que vamos para demostrar que no somos débiles – dice Pam – Y de paso aprender algo beneficioso para nosotras y dañino para parientes plastas.

- Para vuestra información yo he aprendido a girar el palo sin romper nada – añade orgullosa Bra, mientras va a buscar una escoba.

- Hermanita vigila. Que si se te escapa puede ir a parar al coche y estropear algo.

- Tranquilo que yo controlo – todo justo acaba de decir la frase, la parte de debajo de la escoba sale volando hacia la cabeza de Trunks.

- Claro – responde Trunks con la parte que ha salido volando en la mano.

- Ves he controlado, no le he dado al coche. Ni tampoco a ti.

- Por cierto, - pregunta Goten - ¿Por qué habéis venido al circuito?

- A dar una vuelta – dice Bra – "No pienso decirles que hemos venido a correr con el prototipo que utilizo ayer Trunks"

- Hermanita, estás segura que no quieres entrenar. Piensa que te mangaron el primer puesto en el momento de la salida.

- La decisión ya está tomada. Puede ser que otro día aún lo intente. Intentaré avisarte con antelación para que estés preparado.

- Bueno hermanita hasta otra. – Trunks y Goten se despiden de Pam y Bra..

_Vegeta: Cada capítulo es peor que el anterior. Que nos importa que mis hijos discutan, ya son grandecitos para apañárselas solos. ¿Por qué mi hija cada vez que habla con el mini- kakarott se vuelve idiota? ¿Por qué aún no he salido yo como protagonista? Creo que esta historia no tendrá sentido hasta que haya un episodio dedicado al mejor de los Saiyans._

_Buffy: Gracias Vegeta, ya escribiré un capítulo sobre Goku._

_Vegeta: ¿QUÉ?_

_Buffy: Era broma. Te prometo que saldrás como prota._

_Vegeta: Alguien se ha fijado que mi hija no sabe decir insecto. Que es el insulto que utilizo yo. Para hablar con su hermano gasta cada palabra. Tiene que tener aprobada la historia porque sino no lo entiendo. Hasta otra_


	13. Comentando el torneo

_Buffy: Parece que los capítulos sean de relleno, pero no es así. Las cosas pequeñas son importantes para que puedan suceder las grandes._

**Capítulo 13: Comentando el torneo.**

Una vez llegan a casa pasan una noche tranquila mirando una película en la tele. El día siguiente pasa con relativa tranquilidad y como no pasa nada interesante vamos directamente a la tarde.

- Venga Maron ven con nosotras – dice Bra.

- No pienso ir, no tengo ganas.

- Venga, nos debes una – añade Pam

- Venga ¿por qué¿qué os pedí? – pregunta sorprendida Maron.

- Yo no recuerdo que le debamos nada. – dice Bra con cara de sorpresa.

- El sábado tuvimos que ir a una prueba – dice Pam

- Tienes buena memoria. No esperaba que me lo recordaras. –dice Maron.

- Sabes que eres muy buena actriz casi me engañas y todo – dice Pam – felicidades .

- No se vale, me has engañado, he caído de cuatro patas como una niña pequeña. – dice Bra.

- Bueno vale iré, pero no pienso mostrarme simpática. Me estáis obligando ha ir y por lo tanto asumid las consecuencias de vuestra insistencia.

- Tranquila – responde Pam – que si estás de mala luna todo puede ser mucho más divertido.

- Piensa que así tendremos una personita que nos dirá lo mal que luchamos y todo lo demás – dice Bra.

- Yo me pienso divertir y conspirar en vuestra contra, vale más que vayáis asumiendo lo que os encontraréis.

- Pam podríamos dejarla amordazada en casa y así evitar problemas.

- Sabes que si es ella quien nos critica no lo hace de corazón. Porque sabemos que debajo de esa coraza que lleva hay una persona tierna enamorada de tu hermano.

- Vale más que vayamos tirando, porque acabaremos mal antes de empezar. – dice Maron.

**Una vez llegan al gimnasio.**

Saludos, abrazos y besos se dan todas cuando se encuentran en el gimnasio.

- Bueno, ya estamos todas, aún no me puedo creer que Carola haya llegado puntual. – dice Haruka – primero de todo veremos el segundo combate que se realizó el de Venus contra Krilin.

Se ponen a ver el combate y una vez a finalizado al cabo de cinco minutos lo empiezan a comentar.

- Bueno, como podéis ver esta chica demuestra mucha rapidez y unos movimientos muy precisos. – dice Haruka – vosotras que opináis.

- Esa de allí es una de las nuevas heroínas que hay en la ciudad. – dice Carola.

- Muy bien sólo has tardado en verlo todo el combate – dice Ray – cada día tienes mejores reflejos.

- Ray no empieces – dice Patricia – que haya tranquilidad al menos un día.

- Vale, ahora que ya hemos hecho esta deducción alguien tiene que decir algo sobre el combate – dice Haruka.

- Yo tengo una observación – dice Pam – la falda amarilla no le sienta bien.

- Para que fuera bien vestida tendría que ir con unos tejannos y unas deportivas. – dice Maron.

- Maron tranquila, Pam tiene razón. – dice Bra – yo también creo que no le sienta bien la ropa que lleva.

- Vale tenéis razón. – dice Maron – "esto hace daño"

- Bueno –dice Patricia – si hemos dejado las opiniones sobre quien va bien vestido y quien va mal vestido continuamos. ¿Cuál era el siguiente combate que no me acuerdo?

- El próximo combate es – dice Haruka – entre Marte y Nurt.

Una vez se ha empezado a ver el video.

Esa es la niña insolente que siempre discute contra la fabulosa S. Marte – dice Ray.

- Bueno, ahora podrás disfrutar de lo débil que es. – dice Bra – "esto se pone interesante".

- Pero deja estar esos comentarios, - dice Bunny – que no os habéis fijado lo mono que es ese chico.

- Una persona sensata mirando los combates. – dice Carola – yo también pienso que es muy guapo.

Una vez ha finalizado el combate.

- Mirad Bra y Pam – dice Haruka – estas dos chicas primero pegan y luego preguntan. Tendríais que probar pareceros un poco.

- Desde que he visto el combate mi gran ilusión es luchar como Marte – dice Pam

- Vale, ya lo tendremos en cuenta – dice Bra.

- Por cierto os habéis dado cuenta que Marte se movía mucho más lenta que su oponente y que la chica del combate anterior – dice Maron.

- Yo creo que se movía muy rápida – dice Patricia.

- Maron es lógico que se moviera lenta, - dice Bra – por lo menos llevaba 15 cm de tacón y quien es capaz de dar saltos con eso.

En esas que Bra, Pam y Maron notan un ki conocido en el exterior.

- Creéis que es él –dice Pam

- Venga sal y no lo hagas esperar – dice Maron – que ha tenido un viaje muy largo.

- Pam podrías decirle que entre – añade Bra – que así será más divertido acabar de ver el combate.

- No creo que se lo diga – dice Pam- no me fío de ti.

Pam sale del local y empieza a buscar el ki.

_Vegeta: Eres muy cruel, ya casi no me acordaba y has tenido que volver a decirlo._

_Buffy¿Qué he hecho ahora?_

_Vegeta: Recordar al fabuloso príncipe de los saiyans que perdió contra su hija._

_Buffy: Lo siento no era mi intención – cruzando los dedos por la espalda – intentaré no volver a decirlo. Podrías comentar el capítulo._

_Vegeta: No ha pasado absolutamente nada. Al final se dan cuenta que hay alguien a fuera y van a buscarlo.Adiós._

_Goku: Vegeta, ya no recuerdas que te habían dicho que tenías que explicar porqué el palo va hacia Trunks_

_Vg: Bueno, simplemente, lo lanza mi hija, lo único que no esperaba era que su hermano tuviera tan buenos reflejos. Por cierto sabéis que la persona que está afuera es._

_Gk: (tapándole la boca a Vegeta) Que lean el siguiente episodio y lo sabrán. Hasta otra_


	14. El rico helado I

_Buffy: No le recordaré a Vegeta que perdió contra su hija en el otro fic._

**Capítulo 14: El rico helado I**

Pam sale del local y empieza a buscar el ki, es un ki que conoce muy bien, lo único que sucede es que ahora lo ha escondido.

- Venga, se que estás aquí. Sal de una vez que ya sabes que no me gusta esperar.

En esas que alguien le tapa los ojos a Pam.

- Hola Nurt. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, por cierto ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- Hace un rato he notado tu ki.

- Ya sabía yo que venir volando no era buena idea.

Cuando Nurt acaba de decir esta frase Pam le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

**- **Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, cuando salgan esas del gimnasio.

**Mientras tanto dentro del gimnasio.**

- Maron te has dado cuenta que esa aún no ha entrado. – dice Bra.

- Prefieres que salgamos. – dice Maron con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No sería mala idea. – dice Bra – Haruka nosotras nos tendríamos que ir.

- Bueno, no hay problema. – contesta Haruka – creo que el próximo combate ya lo veremos otro día, será entre Mercurio y Map.

- Seguro que es muy divertido, pero nosotras nos hemos de ir – dice Bra mientras coge el bolso.

**En esas que Pam entra por la puerta.**

- Hola chicas, siento haber marchado es que me han llamado al móvil. Lo siento pero no me puedo quedar a ver los siguientes combates.

- Tranquila – dice Haruka – ya todas marchábamos porque tenemos obligaciones.

En esas que las tres damas educadas y formales salen juntas del gimnasio.

- Bueno, ya lo has facturado – dice Bra.

- Por favor no seas tan considerada, conociendo a Pam lo más seguro es que le haya dicho algo que no es de su agrado, le ha dado un puñetazo y el pobre chico ha salido volando. – dice Maron

- Ya lo dicen los amigos cerca, pero los enemigos aún más. – dice Pam – por cierto nos está esperando a la entrada del parque.

- Me harás ver a mi hermano, aún no he dicho suficientes tonterías para que me hagas esto.

- Tranquila Bra – comenta Maron – ese no es tu hermano.

- Ya te gustaría a ti, que Pam hubiera quedado con mi hermano.- dice Bra – bueno exactamente rabiarías como el domingo.

- Por favor chicas os lo pido formalmente, hoy no discutáis. Bueno quien dice discutir quiere decir dejar las ironías, las frases con dobles significados. Creo que ya me podéis entender.

- Pam te estás volviendo una sosa, - dice Bra – esto de tener novio no te sienta bien.

- Vale Bra, me estoy volviendo una sosa, pero ahora a comportarse y yo no tengo novio.

**Los cuatro se ponen a pasear por el parque.**

**- **Nurt, ¿cómo está mi otra madre? - pregunta Bra

- Fuerte como un roble. Esta mañana cuando he ido a ver a tu madre me ha comentado que no estáis en una ciudad muy segura.

- Tonterías – dice Pam – aquí se vivé muy tranquilo.

- Claro y por eso te has apuntado a un gimnasio, porque unos atracadores no os robaron.- dice Nurt

- Esto te lo ha tenido que decir ese cavernícola que tengo como hermano, yo lo mato.

- Tranquila, cálmate – dice Maron – seguro que la intención de Nurt no era hacerte enfadar.

- Maron tiene razón, yo no quería que te enfadarás "que Pan saltara sí, pero no había pensado en ti"

- Ahora para arreglarlo la invitas a un helado. – dice Pam

- Pam eres muy despistada, la frase iba para ti y para mi, por lo tanto creo que nos tendría que invitar a todas.- dice Bra

- Bra tienes razón, que buena idea. – dice Pam

- El que paga soy yo y no sé si tengo dinero para pagar el helado de dos saiyans.

- Tranquilo que no comemos tanto como mi abuelo – al acabar de decir esto le da un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

- Mira Bra, que bonito es ver a dos personas enamoradas. – dice Maron

- Demasiado para mi gusto – contesta Bra.- y encima mi hermano

**En esas que llegan al puesto de los helados.**

- Venga chicas de que queréis el helado – pregunta un educado Nurt.

- Mira hay están las compañeras de gimnasio, -dice Maron – luego podríamos ir a saludarlas.

- Buena idea, - contesta Bra – "y de paso creamos follón con Nurt"

- Chicas – dice Nurt dejando de lado toda educación - ¿qué helado queréis?

- Uno de turrón – dice Pam.

- Yo lo quiero de chocolate con pistachos – dice Bra.

- El mío que sea light o diet. – dice Maron – yo no tengo el mismo metabolismo que vosotras dos.

- Y a mí me pone uno de tres bolas. La primera de turrón, la segunda de caramelo y la tercera de tiramisu – dice Nurt.

Una vez han abandonado el puesto de helados se observa a los dos dependientes en dirección a las compañeras de gimnasio.

- Es él – dice el calvo.

- Miss. Calorías ataca – dice el del pelo largo.

En esas que el helado que tenía entre las manos Nurt se le engancha en el jersey.

- Lo veis como es igualito a mi hermano- dice Bra- a los dos les encanta llamar la atención.

- Chicas, lo siento, pero yo no he hecho nada. –dice Nurt con cara de susto.

En esas que el helado empieza a brillar al mismo tiempo que brilla el pecho de Nurt y sale una Dragon Ball concretamente la de dos estrellas.

- Esto no me gusta – dice Maron, al mismo tiempo que Nurt cae inconsciente al suelo.

- Venga Pam llévatelo a un lugar seguro – dice Bra – que ya nos encargamos nosotras dos de esto.

Pam se descuida y deja la DB tirada en el suelo y Miss. Calorías que es un monstruo en forma de cucurucho la coge y la tira a los dos que había en el tenderete.

- Helado insolente, no te muevas de allí – dice una sombra – esto de atacar a los paseantes que quieren disfrutar del dulce sabor de un helado no está bien. Yo Sailor Moon en nombre de la Luna te castigaré.

Han aparecido ocho s. Scout y se ponen a luchar contra el monstruo.

Mientras que Marte y Venus van directas a pelear contra los dos hombres de la paradeta de los helados ya que la bola había ido en esa dirección.

_Vegeta: Un episodio con algo de acción. Esta chica vuelve a las andadas ya está bien._

_Buffy: Un elogio por parte de Vegeta esto no me lo puedo creer._

_Vegeta está en plan pensativo._

_Buffy: No me digas que estas pensando no me lo puedo creer._

_Vegeta: Eres muy graciosa. Esos dos no deben de ser – Goku aparece de la nada y le tapa la boca a Vegeta._

_Goku: Vegeta no lo puedes decir. Si te suelto comentarás la historia y ya está._

_Buffy: "Goku acaba de hacer algo inteligente, aún tendrá que salir en algún episodio"_

_Vegeta: Vale, el capítulo va que han atacado a mi hijo y yo se quien ha sido y no os lo pienso decir chincharos.. _


	15. El rico helado II

_Buffy: Le tengo que dar las gracias a Goku, ya que leéis este episodio por el misterio que quedo en el otro._

**Capítulo 15: El rico helado II**

Mientras que Marte y Venus van directas a pelear contra los dos hombres de la paradeta de los helados ya que la bola había ido en esa dirección.

- Vosotros monstruos crueles vale más que deis la cara rápido y puede que seamos benevolentes – dice Marte.

- Por favor Marte no digas mentiras, sabes muy bien que palabras como benevolentes y piedad no están en tu vocabulario.- dice Venus.

- Vosotras niñitas insolentes creéis que podéis vencer a dos de los mejores guerreros del espacio que han existido – dice el calvo.

- Marte por favor no digas lo que estás pensando – dice Venus

- Vale, esto se pone divertido – dice Marte – guerreros del espacio en Tokio, pensaba que los habían eliminado hace años.

- Hemos vuelto y mucho más poderosos – comenta el de melena – Yo soy Raditz y el es mi compañero Nappa.

- Que emoción – dice Venus – creo que Mer se lo pasará muy bien cuando llegue. "y conozca al tío de su padre"

- Niñas insolentes como os atrevéis a tomarnos el pelo – dice Raditz

**- **A ti aún te lo puedo tomar, pero a tu compañero me será más difícil. Y lo hacemos – dice Marte – porqué yo he ganado ha vuestro príncipe.

- Estoy convencido de que tu padre te ha enseñado que no se pueden decir mentiras – dice Nappa "El Vegeta que yo conocí es un insecto comparado con la fuerza que tengo ahora, pero aún así es muy difícil que una niñita lo haya podido ganar."

- Mi padre creo que diría "unos insectos como vosotros no pueden continuar existiendo" – dice Marte. (nda: Lo que va en comillas lo dice imitando a Vegeta)

- Te lo he dicho siempre, eres una gran actriz – dice Venus.

- Bueno esto me esta empezando a mosquear – dice Nappa.

- ¿Por qué te mosqueas? – pregunta Marte

**Mientras tanto con Nurt y Pam**

Nurt aún continúa rubio. Puede ser que sea buena señal, pero Pam no se ha dado cuenta.

- Venga guapo despierta – dice medio llorando Pam. – ya se que no demostrado lo mucho que te encontraba en falta, pero es que esas dos pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

- Así que me encontrabas en falta – dice Nurt.

- ¿Cómo que estás despierto? – dice Pam – y yo que me preocupaba por tu salud. – le da un empujón.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – pregunta el chico.

- Una bola de dragón ha salido de tu interior. Y en estos momentos hay una terrible batalla en la que participan las autenticas S. Scout y las S. Scout que tu conoces.

- Venga, vamos a la lucha. A que esperas.

- Tú no puedes ir, te reconocerían. Te han visto en un video del torneo.

- Entonces con más razón. Si saben que soy un luchador y no hago nada quedaré muy mal.

- Vale, pero como te destransformes yo misma te suprimo de la capa de la tierra.

- Tranquila, iré con cuidado "que carácter, por eso me gusta".

Pam transformada en Mercurio y Nurt se dirigen a la batalla.

- Pam rubia te ves muy bien. – dice Nurt – por cierto como es que vas a luchar con falda y tacones.

- Una larga historia luego te la explico – contesta Mercurio.

**Mientras tanto las S. Scout luchando contra el cucurucho gigante.**

- Venga S. Marte deshiélalo con tu fuego. – dice S. Moon

- Si estuviera quieto sería más fácil. Ponte de señuelo. – dice S. Marte

- Tendrías que demostrar más respecto a tu princesa. – dice S. Moon

- Yo no veo a ninguna princesa por aquí – dice S. Marte.

En esas que pasan Mer y Nurt a toda velocidad.

- Los rumores que dicen que cada día las S. Scout lo hacen peor deben de ser ciertos. – dice Mer.

Esta frase deja a las S. Scout calladas por un momento y al momento siguiente ya empiezan a atacar al monstruo.

**En la batalla seria.**

- Niñas os defendéis bien, para ser terrícolas. – dice Nappa.

- ¿Por qué han de ser tan creídos los Saiyans? – pregunta Marte

- A mi no me mires. Que este es fuerte. – dice Venus mientras lucha contra Raditz – ya podría venir Mer a ayudar.

En esas que Raditz está a punto de tirar una bola de energía contra Venus y esta no se da cuenta que viene hasta que es tarde. La bola de energía lanzada por Raditz es desviada por otra lanzada por Mercurio.

- Hola, si llegas haber tardado más – dice Venus – en cuenta de ser un trío seríais una pareja.

- Tranquila todo estaba controlado – contesta Mercurio – por cierto necesitas ayuda.

- No estaría mal, este tipo es fuerte.

- Niñita te recuerdo que estás luchando contra mi – dice Raditz.

**- **Pero es que ahora llegan los refuerzos – dice Nurt – yo me quedo y ayudo a Venus mientras que tú puedes ir a ayudar a Marte.

**- **Creo que sería más divertido que la ayudarás tú. – dice Mer

- Tienes razón con lo bien que se llevan – añade Venus – seguro que se matan antes entre ellos que lo pueda hacer el calvo.

- Vale ya me voy yo. – dice Mer – pero cuídamelo.

Los combates están de la siguiente forma. Marte y Mercurio contra Nappa, mientras que Nurt y Venus luchan con Raditz y por otra parte tenemos a las S. Scout luchando contra el helado gigante.

- Venga niñita, que no sabes hacer nada más. – dice Nappa.

- Quieres dejar de ponerte con ella. – dice Mer – esto de ir sin el scuter te hace perder uno de los sentidos. Está jugando contigo.

**- **Mer calla, - dice Marte – que este tipo es fuerte. Casi no puedo seguir su ritmo.

**- **Lo ves tu amiga al menos muestra respecto por una raza superior.

- ¿Cómo pueden llegar a ser tan creídos los miembros de una raza que está en extinción? – dice Mer.

- No tengo ni idea. – contesta Marte. – por cierto no te interesaría pasar a cosas más serias.

- ¿Por qué si acabo de llegar? – mientras Mer dice esto esquiva unos puñetazos que le lanza Nappa.

- Calvo, que no ves que estamos hablando. Ahora te prestamos atención. Como te iba diciendo es que aún no he hecho la tarea para mañana.- dice Marte mientras le da un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Bueno entonces tendremos que darnos prisa. – dice Mer – por cierto tan mal quedaría que un día no llevases los deberes hechos.

- Sí. El profe ya me tiene manía.

- EEOO – grita Nappa – AÚN ESTÁIS LUCHANDO CONTRA MÍ. Os lo recuerdo por si os habías olvidado.

- Que impaciente que es – comenta Marte – por cierto tienes ganas de evolucionar.

Marte y Mercurio se transforman en SS y le empiezan a causar más problemas a Nappa. Mientras esto sucedía las S. Scout ya han vencido al monstruo y se dirigen a prestar ayuda. Por otra parte Venus y Nurt se lo están pasando realmente bien molestando al pobre Raditz.

**En la lucha contra Raditz.**

- Freesar – grita Raditz – ven rápido, necesito que guardes la bola.

En esas que aparece Fresar en el lugar de la lucha

**- **Ese es el chico que me venció – susurra con cara de miedo – Venga Raditz pásamela que la llevaré a un lugar seguro.

**- **Fresar, ¿cómo es que estás vivo? si yo mismo te eliminé – dice Nurt.

**- **Una larga historia, por cierto gracias por la bola. – dice Fresar – nos veremos en otra ocasión – y desaparece.

- Tú ganaste a Fresar – dice Raditz – entonces también eres un Saiyan.

- Te estás equivocando, soy un SS y miembro de la familia real. – dice Nurt con muchísima humildad.

- ¿Eres más fuerte que mi hermano? – pregunta Raditz.

- No lo creo. – contesta Nurt. – Tampoco soy más fuerte que mi padre.

- NAPPA – grita Raditz – TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA. ESTE CHICHO TAMBIÉN ES UN GUERRERO DEL ESPACIO. Vale más que nos transformemos.

En esas que Nappa y Raditz se transforman. A Raditz le cambia la melena negra a rubia mientras que a Nappa sólo le cambia el color de los ojos.

**Con Marte y Mercurio**

- Ahora tocará ir en serio – dice Mer.

- Yo que quería acabar pronto. – añade Marte. – Mer tengo una idea.

- Me das miedo. – contesta Mer.

- Tendríamos que conseguir que se lanzaran una bola de energía el uno contra el otro.

- Marte la idea no es mala. Pero la destrucción que se podría causar sería digna de recordar durante siglos.

- Sosa.

- Hoy ya me lo habías dicho. Te falta creatividad.

- Mira calvito, - dice Marte – ya estoy harta de este combate. Lo siento yo ya no quiero jugar más contigo.

- Niña, morirás. – dice Nappa con mala cara.

- Bueno me has interrumpido el discurso – dice Marte – por cierto con esta cara que quieres que me espante o que me ría.

Nappa se lanza al ataque mucho más enfadado y cegado por la ira. No vigila la guardia y esto provoca que reciba muchos más puñetazos por parte de Marte y Mercurio. (Nda: la conversación que viene a continuación se realiza mientras se pegan de ostias.)

- Marte, - dice Mer – te has dado cuenta que has empeorado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Las S. Scout han mejorado tanto que ya han eliminado a su monstruo y ahora se dirigen hacia aquí.

- Entonces vale más que nos demos prisa.

Lanzan un ataque combinado que dejan K.O. ha Nappa entonces se dan cuenta que Nurt y Venus hacen algo parecido con Raditz y los cuerpos desaparecen.

- Las felicitarás por lo bien que lo han hecho o tu orgullo de saiyan no te lo permite – dice Venus con una preciosa sonrisa.

- No. Han tenido suerte – dice Marte sin inmutarse.

**Cuando las S. Scout han llegado con el cuarteto.**

- Me parece que vosotras sabéis que es ese objeto redondo que buscan los malos. – dice S. Urano.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿acaso están atacando la ciudad que protegéis y no sabéis quien es? – dice Marte con una tremenda sonrisa.

- Mira niña insolente. Estoy harta, no voy a permitir que nos siguas tratando como trapos sucios que no sirven para nada. – dice S. Marte.

- Hoy hay gente de mal humor, que pena. – comenta como quien no quiere Mercurio.

- Mirad, novatas. – dice S. Neptuno - nosotras llevamos en esto mucho tiempo. Puede ser que cuando aparece un enemigo nuevo nos cuesta ponernos en marcha, pero poco ha poco vamos cogiendo el truco. Pero vosotras solo nos insultáis y no hacéis nada más.

- ¿Qué? – grita Venus despertando de su letargo. – Me acabo de jugar mi tipo contra un monstruo que ha matado a millones de personas con un solo ataque y vosotras insinuáis que soy una baga.

- Esto pinta mal – dice Mer al oído de Nurt. – vale más que marchemos.- Pam y Nurt abandonan el lugar sin despedirse.

- El domingo pusiste nuestras vidas en peligro – dice S. Venus – cuando lanzaste ese ataque.

- Que ella puso vuestra vida en peligro, si os salvo el tipo. – responde indignada Marte – si no llega haber sido por eso ese tipo os elimina.

- Bueno, al menos nosotras conseguimos que los objetos que buscan no caigan en sus manos. – dice S. Júpiter.

- Ha sido un error. – dice Marte – y no ha sido culpa nuestra. La bola del dragón estaba cerca de esa chica morena y la ha dejado abandonada.

- Sailors calmaros – dice S. Moon – de momento ya sabemos como se llama el objeto que buscan los malos. Seguro que se les escapará más cosas y así nos iremos enterando. Por favor no os pongáis a su nivel discutiendo que estamos en medio del parque.

Una vez S. Moon ha acabado de decir la frase todas las Sailors desaparecen del lugar dejando a Marte y a Mercurio solas.

- Bueno, esto no puede ser bueno – dice Marte.

- Vamos a buscar a Pam y nos dirigimos para casa. – añade Venus.

Vegeta: Os lo dije, bueno no os lo dije porque no me dejaron, pero lo sabía. Sabía que los malos eran esos dos. Lo sabía. Mi hija y mi hijo luchando juntos, esta es una imagen de la cual un padre disfruta mucho. 

_Buffy: Vegeta limítate a comentar la historia._

_Vegeta: Vale. Mi hija, mi hijo y un grupo de secundarios vencen a Raditz y a Nappa convertidos en SS. Por cierto, recuerdo que Goku murió para poder vencer a Raditz, mientras que Nappa casi mata a todos los insectos de la serie, pero yo lo eliminé porque era un inepto._

_Buffy: "Menos mal que ya no quiere ser protagonista de un episodio" Hasta otra adiós._


	16. uno de relleno

**Capítulo 16: Uno de relleno.**

**Una vez han llegado a casa.**

- Ya era hora de que llegarais – dice Pam – hace rato que os estábamos esperando.

- Nos hemos entretenido. – dice Marte, - había que solucionar un asunto.

- Por cierto me puedes decir ¿por qué aún vas disfrazada? – comenta como quien no quiere Nurt.

- No me había acordado, menos mal que comparto piso con vosotras – al acabar de decir la frase, Marte se convierte en Bra.

- Bueno ahora que estáis todas me podríais explicar – dice Nurt con una enorme sonrisa - ¿por qué lleváis estás pintas?

- No te has fijado como iban las de la competencia – dice Maron.

- Muy arregladitas y sabiéndose comportar.

- Gracias cavernícola. Pero no era eso en lo que quería que te fijarás. El primer día fuimos con tejanos y deportivas, pero llegaron esas y...

- Llamaron más la atención que Bra y Maron – dice Pam interrumpiendo a Bra. Esto provoca que Nurt se ponga a reír.

- Y como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran, tuvimos que cambiar el estilo.

- Poniéndonos más cómodas – dice Pam. – Sabes lo difícil que es dar una patada y tener el soporte de un tacón de aguja.

- Parecía fácil, cuando lo hacías – dice Nurt – y así se te ven unas piernas más largas.

- Ya empiezan otra vez. – dice Bra – no lo soporto.

- No seas tan mala que tú también te vuelves idiota cuando ves a Goten – contesta Maron.

_Vegeta: Este episodio es corto y sin sentido, lo siento mucho pero Buffy no puede decir nada ya que está escribiendo el capítulo en el que soy el protagonista (abandona el lugar)_

_Buffy: Je je he conseguido desatarme de la silla y ahora repito "Vegeta es inteligente". ¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ALGUIEN TAL TONTERÍA? Si lo único que hace Vegeta es leer un capítulo de más. No es que sea inteligente._

_Vegeta: Por favor puedes repetir lo que has dicho._

_Buffy:No, por favor Goku podrías venir un momento._

_Vegeta: Juego sucio, hasta otra._


	17. Maron contra las cuerdas

_Buffy: No le digáis nada a Vegeta, pero el otro día no escribí nada sobre él._

**Capítulo 17: Maron contra las cuerdas.**

MIERCOLES

Al día siguiente cuando Maron se encuentra con el productor del programa.

- Chica, sabes algo de algún tipo de arte marcial.- dice el productor.

- En mi pueblo primero se dice buenos días y luego se pregunta. Si se artes marciales. – dice Maron. – las practiqué cuando era pequeña. Mi "abuelo" me enseño algo. ¿Por qué lo quería saber? En el currículo está detallado.

- Lo importante es lo que tú sepas y no lo hayas escrito en ese papel. Bueno sabes que se estrena la película "Los Angeles de Charlie contra los vampiros asesinos" (Nda: Maestro Groening) en pocos días.

- No lo sabía. ¿Qué me tendría que emocionar?

- Una de sus protagonistas vendrá al programa.

- Uff que emoción. Creo que tendré problemas para aguantar las lágrimas.

- Maron me encanta tu sarcasmo, pero ahora no es necesario que lo muestres.

- Venga vayamos al grano.

- Pues Carola y tú haréis una escena de acción con Syllu Lai.

- Que divertido. Que improvisaremos o estará todo preparado.

- Segunda opción, he contratado ha un experto en artes Marciales. Una persona que ha participado en el último torneo.

- ¿Llego a las rondas finales?

- No lo sé. Ahora mismo te lo presento y se lo preguntas tu misma.- aparece un hombre vestido con un traje gris y debajo lleva un jersey blanco.

- Hola guapa, mi nombre es Yamcha y seré el que os enseñara a pelear para la tele "esta chica me suena de algo".

- Bueno, encantada de conocerte. Yo me llamo Maron.

- Os dejo un rato hablando. – dice el productor – nos vemos en poco. Adiós

- Bueno, creo que tendrás que poner más atención a la otra que a mi.

- Al principio no te reconocía y ahora me doy cuenta que cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

- Ya me lo dicen. Por cierto sabes que nivel tiene la actriz.

- No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que no supera el tuyo.

- Entonces será divertido. Mira por allí entra la otra presentadora. – indica hacia una puerta donde entra Carola. – Carola este será el experto en artes marciales que nos entrenará.

- ¿Entrenar para qué?

- No te lo comentado el productor. Pues como cogieron a dos super presentadoras todoterreno. Ahora nos toca hacer un corto de acción con una prota de los Ángeles de Charlie y este es el que nos enseñara, participó en el último torneo.

- Menos mal que llevo un tiempo yendo al gimnasio. Por cierto como te llamas experto.

- Mi nombre es Yamcha.

- El otro día estuvimos con unas amigas viendo el torneo y no te vi.

- Carola, el no paso a las finales, que fue lo único que tu viste.

- Todo tiene una explicación más o menos lógica.

- Bueno chicas, hoy será un día muy duro, primero comprobaré niveles y luego os prepararéis para el casting de mañana.

- Perdón, no estamos elegidas – dice Maron.

- Vosotras ya lo estáis, faltan vuestros antagonistas. – contesta Yamcha.

- ¿Tendremos que ir a las pruebas? – pregunta Carola.

- Por supuesto, hemos de elegir a dos chicas y un chico que sean capaces de hacer que vuestro nivel parezca real.

- Tengo una idea. – dice Maron – se lo diré a unas amigas mías.

- A Bra y a Pam – dice Carola – ellas también van al gimnasio.

- Creo que no tienen el nivel que espera Yamcha. Estaba pensando en otras chicas.

- Tendréis suerte, hoy podréis realizar la primera prueba con vuestra nueva compañera – dice el productor – es esa que entra por la puerta.

- Me disculpáis un momento – dice Maron – tengo que ir a llamar por teléfono.

Maron se separa del grupo al mismo tiempo que por la puerta entra la actriz.

- Hola Bra – habla Maron por teléfono.

- Hola¿qué te pasa?- pregunta Bra.

- Pues tendrías que venir rápido.

- Bueno, yo puedo, pero no se como le irán a los tortolitos.

- Consigue que vengan. Os necesitaré. Adiós.

- Vale, hasta ahora.

Se observa una chica morena con los ojos rasgados entrando por la puerta.

- Hola, siento llegar tan pronto. – dice Syllu – no creo que sea ningún problema.

- Tranquila, - comenta Yamcha – no hay nada malo. Así podré observar vuestro nivel y decidir como serán los extras.

- Por cierto "pregunta incomoda" – dice Maron con toda la delicadeza que puede – ¿En qué película te enseñaron artes marciales?

- En ninguna. – contesta amablemente Syllu – las he ido practicando desde que era niña.

- Te atreves ha hacer un combate. – pregunta Maron – mientras Yamcha practica con Carola.

- Por mi no hay problema "niña insolente" – dice Syllu. – pero ve con cuidado no sea que te rompas una uña

Maron y Sully empiezan a pelear. Se observa que Syllu no tiene problemas para seguir el nivel de Maron, se podría decir que es casi al revés.

- Tu estilo me suena familiar – dice Maron.

- Es extraño, hay poca gente que lo conoce – añade Syllu.

En esas que por la puerta entran Bra, Nurt y Pam.

- Por qué nos habrá hecho venir.- pregunta Bra.

- Mira, Maron está luchando contra alguien. – contesta Pam

- Bueno, y que quieres que hagamos. – dice Bra – por cierto, no te suena familiar esa chica.

- Claro que te suena familiar. La vencí en las rondas preliminares. – comenta Pam – Era buena, pero no fuerte.

- Pues si estamos tan en familia. Vayamos a verlas – dice Nurt.

Al acabar la conversación van hacia el grupo que ha parado de luchar.

- Esto es divertido – interrumpe Yamcha – el estilo del grulla contra el estilo de la tortuga. Hacía tiempo que no veía un combate entre dos practicantes de estas modalidades.

Mientras tanto Carola esta en la otra punta de la sala haciendo estiramientos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dice Syllu.

- Porque yo luché contra un experto en ese estilo. – dice Yamcha.

- ¿Luchaste contra mi padre? – añade sin acabar de creérselo Syllu.

- Hace tiempo. – contesta Yamcha.

- Por favor me podríais aclarar de que estáis hablando – interrumpe Maron

- Pongo la mano en el fuego que es la hija de Lunch y Tenshinjan. – dice Yamcha.

- Exacto. – contesta Syllu – ¿y vosotros quienes sois?

- Hola buenas, - dice Bra - ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir?

- Chicas os presento a Yamcha que nos enseñará artes marciales y a Syllu que es una famosa actriz.- dice Maron – ellas dos son Bra y Pam, mientras que él es Nurt.

- Nurt, - exclama Syllu – tú participaste en el torneo.

- Tienes razón. – dice Nurt – lo viste por la tele.

- Yo también participé. – dice Syllu – lo que paso es que me eliminó Mercurio en el segundo combate.

- Bueno, mucha gente cayo derrotada delante de Mercurio. – dice Pam – Tampoco hay que darle importancia.

- Es que esa chica es fantástica. – dice Syllu.- Por cierto como es que dominas el estilo de la tortuga Maron.

- Si tu padre te ha explicado algo de su historia te debe de sonar el nombre de Krilin.- dice Maron

- Ahora se porque me has causado tantos problemas. – dice Syllu – Entonces debes de ser muy fuerte.

- No, hay mucha gente más poderosa que yo – contesta Maron

- Nurt como participaste en el torneo y llegaste hasta las rondas finales, podrías venir mañana a las pruebas y así actuar, ya que eres realmente guapo.- dice Syllu.

- Estaría bien, - dice Yamcha – no me habría de preocupar que supieras manejar la espada.

- Bueno, no lo sé – contesta Nurt.

- Venga guapo, - dice Syllu mientras se le arrima.

- Apúntate – dice Pam – seguro que puede ser divertido.

- ¿Por cierto cuanta gente necesitáis? – pregunta Bra.

- Los malos tendrían que ser un chico y dos chicas.- dice Carola que se acaba de presentar al lugar

- El chico guapo ya lo tenemos. – dice Syllu.

- Este chico al que te arrimas tanto es mi novio. – comenta como quien no quiere Pam.

- ¿Me he perdido? – dice Carola. – En el torneo salía Mercurio a salvarlo después que Marte lo tirará contra una pared.

- Es que una vez que conocí a Mercurio me enamoré de Pam. – dice Nurt – Igual de divertido salir con una que con la otra.

- Vosotros siempre estáis igual – dice Bra. – comportaros.

- Vale mami – dice Pam mientras le da un beso a la mejilla a Nurt.

- Da igual. – dice Syllu – puede venir igualmente de actor.

- Puedo sugerir unas que servirían de compañeras. – pregunta tímidamente Nurt

- Sorprende. – dice Yamcha

- Marte y Mercurio – responde Nurt.

- Yo también había pensado en esas. – dice Maron

- NO – dice Carola – son insoportables, creídas, arrogantes, detestables.

- Creo que ya hemos captado la idea – dice Yamcha.

- No creo que sepan acomodarse a las cámaras – dice Syllu.

- Antes has dicho que Mercurio tiene un buen estilo – recuerda Bra.

- Ya, pero...

- Bueno chicas, mañana miramos las que haya y si se presentan Marte y Mercurio puede ser que las elija – dice Yamcha.

_Vegeta: Buffy es una gallina, ya que en el capítulo anterior puso que a mi hija le gusta el minipalmera, creo que no aparecerá durante un tiempo. Bueno, si aparece entonces desaparecerá para siempre- hace petar los dedos.- por cierto veo que hay más gente que considera que yo he ser el protagonista de un episodio. Gracias, Gracias. Con un poco de fuerza bruta y mi inteligencia, lo podemos lograr._

_Goku: También han dicho que el protagonista podría ser yo. _

_Vegeta: Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, por cierto los votos para que sea prota en reviews. Que os vaya bien a todos y que la fuerza os acompañe._


	18. Una visita a media noche

_Buffy: A mitad de capítulo cambio el estilo, me hacia pereza rescribirlo y por lo tanto lo he dejado como estaba. Que os lo paséis bien jóvenes padawans, por cierto aquí vuelven las protagonistas del fic._

**Capítulo 18: Problemas para Pam.**

Los grupos se separan y cada cual va hacia su casa. Una vez las chicas y Nurt llegan a su casa.

- Bueno, - dice Bra - ¿Por qué querías que interviniéramos en el espectáculo?

- Para que mañana pudiésemos saltar a la fama.-dice Pam

- Y para que no me hubiera de preocupar de pegar a alguien más débil y le hiciera daño.

En esas que llaman a la puerta. Maron va ha abrirla y se encuentra con Syllu.

- Hola¿qué me dejáis pasar? – pregunta la recién llegada.

- Claro. – dice Maron mientras le cede paso - ¿a que debemos tu visita?

- Cuando estemos todos juntos te lo digo- dice Syllu mientras entra al comedor.

- Hola, que sorpresa verte aquí. – dice Nurt.

- Pues quería hablar con Nurt a solas – dice Syllu.

- Lo siento guapa, pero hoy no. – contesta Pam en plan miss simpatía.- siguiente pregunta.

- Si le quieres comentar algo tendrá que ser delante de nosotras – dice Bra.

- Pues – empieza tímidamente Syllu – me gustaría que convencieras a Mercurio para realizar un combate de revancha. Me gustaría tener una segunda oportunidad.

- Has venido hasta aquí a altas horas de la madrugada – dice Maron – sólo por venganza.

- Sí – contesta tímidamente Syllu. – porqué estoy segura que él sabe dónde está Mercurio en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué lo tendría que saber? – pregunta Nurt.

- Porque en el combate en que perdiste, luego paseabais los dos con cara de idiotas. – dice Syllu. – Cuando se mira a alguien de esa forma se tarda mucho tiempo en olvidarla.

**Nurt**: Ahora salgo con Pam, Mer sólo fue una aventura de verano aunque era simpática, cariñosa y muy amable.

**Bra:** Ya vuelven con lo mismo.

**Pam:** Cariño, si sabes donde localizarla hazlo. Me da igual que aún tengas relaciones con ella.

**Maron:** Por si acaso no lo sabías ayer los vi juntos en el parque.

**Pam:** Gracias por decirmelo, luego ya me darás las explicaciones guapo.

**Nurt: T**ranquila, luego te lo explico. Hasta luego guapas.

Nurt se dirige hacia la ventana para salir volando y Syllu lo sigue.

**Bra:** ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

**Syllu:** Lo acompaño. Es para que no me engañe.

**Pam:** Me están llamando mis padres, voy a la habitación ha hablar con ellos.

**Nurt:** No me puedes acompañar ya que ella está en su casa y no quiere que nadie conozca a su familia.

**Syllu:** Bueno, vale, me quedaré a esperar.

En la sala se han quedado Maron, Bra y Syllu.

**Bra: **¿Cómo es que tienes tantas ganas de luchar contra ella?

**Syllu: **Pues porque fue la primera persona que me venció.

**Maron: **Eres más fuerte que tu padre (con tono de sorpresa o admiración)

**Syllu: **La primera vez que lo gane fue justo antes del torneo. Y ese fue el motivo por el cual me apunte.

**Bra: **¿Qué querías demostrar entonces?

**Syllu: **Pues que era la chica más fuerte. Iba con los humos subidos.

**Maron: **Me parece que elegiste mal torneo.

**Syllu:** Ya lo se. Mi intención era llegar hasta las rondas finales.

**Bra: **Son cosas de las que no tienes que preocuparte.

Pam sale de la habitación.

**Pam: **Aún no ha regresado. Me empezaré a preocupar.

**Maron: **No seas exagerada. Sólo han pasado 10 minutos.

**Syllu: **¿Preocuparte por qué?

**Bra: **Pam tuvo una dura batalla para conseguir que Nurt dejará de pensar en Mercurio y ahora...

**Pam: **Tú lo has mandado a que vuelva ha estar con ella, mala persona.

**Syllu: **¿Ganaste a Mercurio? Pero si dijiste que no practicabas las artes marciales.

**Pam: **Nadie a dicho que la ganara a fuerza. Soy incapaz de enfrentarme a ella. Considero que es la más fuerte de todas.

**Bra: **Lo peor, es que no sabe lo que es un combate limpio.

**Pam: **Si puede hacer alguna trampa la hará.

**Maron: **En el torneo se fusiono con Marte para no perder delante del Sr. Goku.

En esas que Nurt vuelve ha entrar por la ventana.

**Nurt: **He hablado con ella y me ha dicho que mañana irá al casting.

**Syllu: **Esto no quiere decir que quiera luchar contra mi.

**Nurt: **Lo que te diré ahora son palabras textuales de Mercurio "Si me convencen su motivos y me demuestra que ha mejorado a lo mejor lucho contra ella".

**Pam: **Siempre tan humilde. Le has dado recuerdos de mi parte.

**Nurt: **Sí, también tengo un mensaje para ti: " Ve con cuidado y vigila la espalda"

**Bra: **Siempre tan cariñosa. Cavernícola has dejado que amenazaran a tu chica.

**Nurt: **Como he dejado que amenazaran a Pam ahora no me hace daño el estomago. – Pam se le abraza en plan muy romántico.

**Syllu: **Bueno, pues yo marcho ahora que ya está todo solucionado. Ya nos veremos algún día de estos.

Syllu abandona el piso.

**Maron:** Te lo tenemos dicho, no pegues a la gente que te cogerán manía.

**Bra: **Estaba segura que no aceptarías. Me has sorprendido con tu decisión

**Pam: **Nadie intenta quitarme a mi chico.

**Nurt:** Menos mal que somos amigos con derechos, sino te tendría mucho miedo.

_Vegeta: Mataré al insecto de Yamcha, por ...- Goku ha vuelto a aparecer de la nada para taparle la boca._

_Buffy: Gracias, de ahora en adelante sólo leerás el capítulo que cuelgo en internet, nada de mirar los archivos en el ordenador._

_Vegeta: Bueno, pero continuo con la idea de matar a Yamcha. Es una idea que siempre me ha gustado._

_Goku: No te pases que es mi amigo._

_Vegeta: Bueno, y eso importa._

_Goku: Por cierto Vegeta como lo haces para leer el capítulo en el ordenador._

_Vegeta: No te lo pienso explicar. _

_Buffy: Bueno, lo dejamos y Vegeta por favor resume el episodio._

_Vegeta: No ha pasado nada, quiero salir de UNA VEZ o os eliminaré a todos vosotros insectos._


	19. Las selecciones

_Buffy: Leodyn, creo que la frase de killbill no ha salido queriendo. Por cierto al final veras las nuevas intenciones que tengo con Vegeta._

_- Saturno: Es una buena idea, haré que Vegeta y Goku pasen un día los dos juntos (sin pelear) un día de hombres, haciendo cosas que las mujeres no pueden entender._

****

**Capítulo 19: El casting. **

JUEVES

Ya es el día siguiente. El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Las chicas se arreglan para ir al casting y Nurt decide acompañarlas. En el coche yendo para el estudio.

**Marte: **Aún no se por qué vienes.

**Nurt: **Me dijeron que era guapo y fotogénico, por lo tanto intentaré salir elegido.

**Mercurio: **No me gusta ir con estas pintas. Creo que no necesitaré muy buenos motivos para aceptar el desafío.

**Marte: **Me das miedo.

**Mercurio: **A ti no te lo quiero dar. Quien quiero que se asuste es Syllu.

Una vez aparcan el coche y se dirigen al interior del estudio.

**Marte: **Hay dos colas. Esto es un rollo.

**Nurt: **¿Cómo? Me quedaré solo haciendo cola durante rato.

**Mercurio:** Tranquilo que ya estas elegido.

**Marte: **Esto hará que te sea más fácil la espera.

**Nurt: **Simpáticas. Nos vemos luego – marcha del lugar, para hacer su cola.

Mientras se quedan en la cola sólo para chicas.

**Marte:** No me gusta presentarme en el casting con el nombre de Marte. Tienes alguno de pensado.

**Mecurio: **Un momento. Ya lo tengo. Nataly y Dilan. Ya lo hemos utilizado alguna vez, pero no en esta ciudad.

**Marte: **Está bien. No hay ningún problema, Dilan.

**Mercurio: **Es eterna. Yo no veo el principio. Iré a inspeccionar.

**Marte: **Tú no te moverás de está fila. Yo soy la que iré a inspeccionar y de paso iré a ver la cola de los chicos.

**Mer: **No es justo. Mira quien se acaba de poner en la cola.

**Marte: **S. Urano,

**Mer:** Que dices, es la maestra de artes marciales, Haruka, pero prestando atención tienes razón se parece a S. Urano.

**Marte: **Por eso supo lo de los atracadores.

**Mer:** Entonces el grupo, en realidad es...

**Marte: **Se lo tendremos que decir a Maron. Ahora vuelvo – abandona la fila dejando a Mer sóla.

**Mer: (imitando a Marte**) Tú no puedes ir porque te entretendrás demasiado. Y ahora me quedo sola.

Marte se salta toda la cola y llega al lugar donde está Maron. Por mala suerte que ha tenido resulta que Maron está acompañada por Syllu y por Carola.

**Marte: **Venga celebro, quiero una solución. ¿Cómo puedo llamar la atención de Maron? – un rato de pausa – ya está. Si elevo un poco el ki.

La que se gira es Syllu. Mientras que Maron ni se entera.

**Marte: **Que desastre que soy. Ya no me acordaba que Maron es muy mala localizando los kis. Que mira esa engreída. Soluciones rápidas made in Marte. ( le hace señas para que Maron se gire)

Maron se levanta de la mesa y se dirige donde está Marte.

**Maron: **¿Qué te pasa?

**Marte: **Le tienes que dar un mensaje a Syllu. Mercurio está haciendo cola para las pruebas. Mientras que S. Urano es Haruka y tu compañera de trabajo a quien tienes tanto cariño creemos que es S. Venus.

**Maron: **Que emoción. Ahora todo puede ser más divertido.

**Marte: **Vengo ha hacer de mensajera. Le has de decir la Syllu que Mer está lista. En las pruebas iremos con los nombre de Nataly y Dilan, no te sorprendas.

**Maron: **Hasta ahora.

Antes de volver al lado de su compañera, decide ir a ver como avanza la cola de los chicos.

**Marte: **Hola, tienes suerte, vuestra cola es mucho más corta y avanza más rápido.

**Nurt: **Tranquila que si acabo pronto os esperaré.

**Marte:** Me parece que hoy aún no te lo había dicho cavernícola.

**Nurt: **No puedes ir insultando a la gente porque sí. Algún día alguien se enfadará y te pegará.

**Marte: **Sólo te insulto a ti y al hombre de neardental que tengo como hermano. Entonces serás tú quien me darás la lección o será él.

**Nurt: **Eres detestable. Venga vale más que vayas para tu cola no sea que se te pase el turno.

**Marte: **Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Por cierto quieres que le diga algo a Mercurio.

**Nurt:** No es necesario. Acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono.

**Marte: **Adiós – marcha del lugar.

Una vez llega a la cola de las chicas.

**Mer: **No te habrás fijado, cómo son las pruebas.

**Marte: **Sí, la gente pasa en grupos de 10 y piden que hagan unas ciertas figuras y las que lo hacen con mayor elegancia son las elegidas.

**Mer: **Así será difícil que nos elijan. Porque tanto a una como a la otra nos sobra elegancia. Por cierto el tema armas como va.

**Marte: **Durante el tiempo que observaba no ha habido ninguna chica con armas.

La cola va avanzando y al final les toca a las chicas el entrar. Por otro lado Nurt observa las pruebas porque él ya ha pasado las suyas.

**Yamcha: **Quiero que me hagáis una doble patada mariposa seguida de dos patadas creadas desde la pierna trasera.

Sólo la mitad consigue hacer la doble patada y mantener el equilibrio para hacer las dos siguientes.

**Syllu:** Bueno, ahora quiero que Nataly y Dilan hagan una patada al aire.

**Marte: **No sabes mandar nada más difícil. Yo la haré cuando la hagas tú.

Syllu se levanta de la silla y demuestra lo que tienen que hacer. En esas que Marte y Mer hacen lo mismo pero a una mayor altura.

**Yamcha: **Las dos clasificadas para pasar a la siguiente ronda son Mataly y Dylan. Las demás ya tendrán más suerte en algún otro lugar.

**Mercurio:** (se acerca a Syllu) Si sales ahora te demuestro como se ha de pelear. Gracias por hacer que Nurt me viniera a buscar, tenía ganas de verlo.

**Syllu: **Ahora no puedo que estoy trabajando. Si quieres mañana por la mañana durante el rodaje ya me encargaré que toque a una contra la otra.

**Mercurio: **Con esto quieres decir que estoy elegida.

**Maron: **Aún no hay nadie elegido. No quiero que ninguna de las dos adelante sucesos.

**Yamcha: - **que acaba de llegar al lugar.- Sólo hay el chico elegido. De las chicas hay tres posibles para dos sitios. Por lo tanto tendrás que esperar un rato para saberlo mientras que necesito que vosotras dos vengáis conmigo para decidirlo.

El grupo de jueces en un cuarto separado.

**Yamcha:** Las candidatas son Nataly, Dylan y Haruka.

**Carola: **Haruka ha de ser la elegida. Ya que es amiga mía.

**Syllu: **Yo voto por Dylan era la rubia o era Nataly, no he prestado atención.

**Maron: **Quieres decir que tu votas por Mercurio. Vale más que las llamemos por los nombres a los que estamos acostumbrados y no intentemos inventarnos de nuevos. Por cierto, yo voto por Marte.

**Yamcha: **Chicas necesitamos un consenso, no creo que cada una pueda votar a su amiga o enemiga. Creo que sería mejor que estuviera Haruka antes que la pareja formada por esas dos.

**Syllu:** ¿Por qué?

**Yamcha: **Eres muy despistada, así nunca llegarás a ser una buena luchadora. El nivel tuyo y de Maron es muy diferente al de Carola. Vuestro nivel se parece más al de Nurt, Marte y Mercurio, mientras que Carola estará más cómoda combatiendo con Haruka. Por lo tanto habéis de decidir entre Marte y Mercurio.

**Maron: **Marte, considero que si se le da una arma puede haber una matanza muy divertida.

**Syllu: **Mercurio, considero que ... no considero nada. Simplemente le he prometido una derrota y ya está.

**Carola: **Mercurio, ya que parece que no es tan antisocial como Marte.

**Y: **Ya está todo elegido. Lo siento Maron, pero tu candidata no ha salido elegida. Ahora venid conmigo que os explicaré a todos los puntos principales de la coreografía.

Salen de la sala y van ha la sala donde están esperando Haruka, Marte, Mercurio y Nurt.

**Yam: **El chico ya estaba elegido y os he de comunicar y me sabe muy mal que una de vosotras se quedará fuera. Lo siento Marte, no podrás participar. Pero pensamos en ti para otra ocasión.

**Marte:** Bueno, no me moriré por no salir en la pantalla. Me sentaría mucho peor ser ganada por una S. Scout.

**Hak: **Pero que te pasa. Cuando las tienes delante las insultas y ahora las menosprecias.

**Mt: **No creo que estén muy lejos. Seguro que esto que he dicho les llegará a sus oídos.

**Yam: **Por favor Marte, abandona la sala. No quiero problemas.

**Mc: **Lo siento mucho que hayas perdido la plaza por una principiante. Luego hablamos.

**Nt: **En este mundo hay justicia.

**Mr (Maron): **Por favor no le hagas subir más la mosca a la nariz. Por favor comportaros aunque solo sea por una vez.

Una vez Marte ha abandonado la sala.

**Productor: **Chicos el otro día di una información incorrecta, adaptaremos el argumento de la película anterior. Esa en que los ángeles tenían que luchar contra un grupo de alienígenas.

**Ym: **Puedo continuar con la pelea como la tenía planeada.

**Pr**: No creo que haya ningún problema. El chico hará del príncipe de una raza de luchadores del espacio exterior. – se oye una risa de fondo y una mirada de complicidad entre Mer y Nurt- Mientras que Dylan hará de un guerrero de clase inferior que viene a buscar a su hermana perdida que será Syllu y Haruka hará del guarda espaldas del príncipe. – Maron, Mer y Nurt no pueden aguantar la risa.

**Ym: **Y a vosotros que os provoca tanta gracia.

**Mr: **Que Nurt sea el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, perdón de los luchadores del espacio.

**Ym:** Vale no me había dado cuenta, puede ser muy divertido. Las parejas de lucha irán de la siguiente forma. Carola y Haruka, Nurt y Maron y por último Dylan y Syllu.

**Todos: **Vale.

**Pr: **Para mañana pido un poco de puntualidad y tranquilidad, así que todo el mundo mañana a las ocho en la puerta del estudio, preparado para hacer lo que diga Yamcha.

Un vez marcha el responsable y se quedan Maron, Nurt, Mercurio y Syllu.

**Mc: **Bueno, que pena que no este Marte, ahora no tendré ningún cómplice.

**Mr: **Siempre puedes disfrutar criticando a la gente y haciendo amigos nuevos.

**Syllu: **Maron, eres amiga de esta.

**Mc: **Simplemente se ha cogido confianza, pero yo no le he dado nada, ni la hora.

**Nt:** Hay relaciones de amistad que son muy difíciles de romper. Y conseguir que estas dos se peleen sería una de esas.

**Syllu: **Entonces eres amiga de Pam aún que te quitara el novio.

**Mc: **Soy amiga de Maron y Bra. Con Pam hay una relación muy extraña – risas de complicidad entre Nurt y Maron.- Por cierto te va bien que mañana dejemos estar la pelea coreografiada y nos lo pasemos bien.

**Syllu:** Bueno, creo que podría ser divertido.

**Mr: **Bueno, creo que podríais conseguir que Yamcha se enfadara.

**Nt:** No creo que se atreva a llevarle la contraria a Mer.

Mer marcha del lugar volando.

**Sy: **No lo sabía que podía volar.

**Nt: **Los secretos de Mer si te deja algún día los podrás descubrir.

**Mr: **No seas exagerado, tiene unas secretos muy parecidos a los de Marte y Venus.

**Sy: **Bueno cambiando de tema – se arrima a Nurt – que viste en Pam o en Mer.

**Nt: **Por favor no te arrimes tanto. "alguien se acerca"

**Sy: **Yo aprovecho ahora que no estás rodeado ni de tu ex ni de la...

**Pm: **Siento interrumpir, pero ya te lo dije ayer él es mi chico y soy un poco celosa.

**Mr: **Sabes que no han elegido ha Marte. Por lo visto hay una que lo hace mejor.

**Pm:** Bueno, ya sabemos que no es una persona muy delicada que se diga.Y si tiramos para casa, tengo que hacer unas cosas y necesito vuestra ayuda.

**Nt:** Vale, yo también quería ir porque tengo que ir ha hablar con Vegeta luego.

**Syllu: **Conoces a Vegeta. Tiene que ser muy fuerte y poderoso.

**Pm: **Tampoco lo es tanto. En el torneo perdió contra Marte.

**Sy:** Entonces esas dos están llenas de sorpresas y son poderosas.

**Mr: **Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo prisa. Adiós.

**Pam: **Bueno, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Tengo un poco de prisa.

**Nt: **Hasta mañana.

Los tres abandonan el lugar y dejan a Syllu allí.

_Vegeta: Ahora podéis entender porque quería matarlo, creo que durará un episodio y medio o era medio episodio, da igual lo eliminaré con mis propias manos, tengo ganas de oír el ruido que hace su cuello al girar más de lo normal.._

_Buffy: Tranquilízate, tampoco será para tanto._

_Goku: No discutas con él. Es una persona que no sabe razonar._

_Vegeta: Por cierto Buffy hubo un insecto que te dejo un mensaje respecto el fanfic que tenías que hacer en el que yo iba a pescar con el insecto no lo hagas._

_Buffy: Pero lo consideraba buena idea. Intentaré hacerlo – Vegeta hace cara de terror.- os lo quería mencionar. - cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda._

_Vegeta: Lo has logrado, con estas frases así nunca conseguirás novio, eres una antisocial._

_Goku: xD xD Vegeta diciendo que alguien es antisocial ja ja ja ja. Que chiste más bueno. Ya despido yo que esos dos están muy ocupados matándose._

_Buffy: No has prestado mucha atención, ya que han vuelto a decir que perdiste contra Marte en el torneo._

_Vegeta: Eres muy rencorosa y todo porque perdiste en las cartas._


	20. Empieza el espectáculo

**Capítulo 20: La acción de cupido.**

Los tres abandonan el lugar y dejan a Syllu en el lugar. Una vez los chicos llegan a casa y se encuentran con Bra.

**Bra:** Hola, si que habéis tardado en llegar.

**Pm: **Nos hemos entretenido hablando con una. Aún te lo has tomado con buen humor.

**Mr: **Yo pensaba que te enfadarías un poco. Que se rompería alguna pared, puerta o algo más.

**Nt:** No continuéis tocando su herida, estáis poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

**Br: **Gracias por defenderme. Se nota que no te pareces tanto al idiota de mi hermano.

**Mr:** Tengo que irme, no me acordaba que tengo que ir a pedir apuntes.

**Br: **Hasta ahora. – Maron marcha del piso. – Nurt, te he de pedir un pequeño favor.

**Nt:** Puede que tengas suerte y lo haga.

**Br: **He leído el guión un momento que tenía libre. Y hay una escena de un beso.

**Pam:** No me provoques.

**Bra: **He leído que Nurt le ha de dar un beso a Maron. Creo que ese tendría que ser mi hermano y no tú.

**Nurt: **Bueno, es que aún no se han decidido esos dos.

**Pam: **Van tan rápidos como Bra.

**Bra: **No me provoques que esto puede acabar mal.

**Pm: **Te has copiado mi frase. Has dicho que irías a ver a Vegeta, pues aprovecha y ve tirando, mañana ya nos veremos. – Nurt, marcha del piso. – Bueno, un acto altruista respecto a tu hermano está muy bien.

**Br: **Gracias. Por cierto, ya has decidido como de fuerte le darás

**Pm: **Aún no. Por cierto, te gustaría ir de soporte moral.

**Br: **Me invitas a ver el rodaje. Que prefieres que mire Marte o yo misma.

**Pm: **Prefiero que mire yo. Es que esa no sabe lo que es la propiedad privada.

**Br: **No te fías de Nurt.

**Pm: **De él si que me fío. De quien no me fío es de la actriz. Bueno, vale más que nos vayamos a dormir.

**Br:** Tienes razón, no queremos que la actriz tenga ojeras.

**Pm: **La que tendrá ojeras es Maron, porque ya es tarde.

**Br: **Nos vemos mañana.

Cada chica se va ha dormir y un nuevo día amanece en la ciudad.

La primera que da vueltas por el piso es Maron. (esta chica no debe dormir mucho). Al poco se levanta Pam

**Maron: **Preparada para saltar a la fama.

**Pam: **Yo continuaré en el anonimato, la fama no me gusta. Simplemente seré una espectadora.

**Maron: **No lo entiendo.

**Pm: **En un momento lo podrás entender. Bueno, tan buen punto se levante Bra lo entenderás.

**Maron: **Te tendrías que cambiar de apariencia.

**Pm: **¿Por qué tanta prisa?

**Mr: **Muy fácil, Carola pasará a recogernos.

**Pm: **No es bueno que te relaciones con las Sailor. Por cierto, cuídame a Nurt, no te pases con el beso.

**Mr: **Tranquila, no es mi tipo. – se oye a Bra que sale riendo de la habitación.- Si que te has levantado de buen humor.

**Br:** Oír que Trunks no es tu tipo me provoca risa.

**Pm: **Has dicho Trunks y ella se refería a Nurt.

**Br: **Vale error de conceptos. Perdón por la confusión. Creo que no volverá a ocurrir.

**Pm: ** Bueno, yo voy tirando que al menos iré a la primera clase he intentaré que alguien me pase los apuntes de las siguientes horas.

**Mr: **Que aplicada que eres. Yo también me tendría que preocupar de eso.

**Br: **Maron no te hagas ahora la que pierde días de clase, si tienes clase los lunes por la mañana y los viernes por la tarde.

**Mr: **Creía que no lo sabíais.

**Pm: **En este mundo se sabe todo, ya nos veremos hasta luego.

Pam marcha del piso hacia la universidad mientras tanto Maron espera que llegue Carola para ir hacia el estudio y Bra va completamente a su bola.

En la universidad, facultad de ingenierías.

**Pm: "**Bueno como siempre la gente no es puntual y eso que tengo prisa"

**Hk: **Buenos días Pam.

**Pm: **Buenos días, que haces por aquí.

**Hk: **Vengo a pedir los apuntes de ayer y los de hoy.

**Pm: ¿**Para que los quieres?

**Hk: **Ayer no vine y hoy no me podré quedar. Me los podrías dejar.

**Pm: **Lo siento, yo estoy en el mismo aprieto que tú. Me parece que estaremos juntas toda la mañana.

**Hk: **Te han cogido para el corto en el lugar de la arrogante de Mercurio.

**Pm : **No es eso. Lo que pasa es que la prota, la actriz famosa está detrás de mi amigo y no puedo dejar que se acerque. Luche demasiado para conseguirlo.

**Hk: **Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Porque sino llegaré tarde.

**Pm: **Adiós. " que cara más dura que tiene la tía esta. Intentar que yo le pase los apuntes, no creo que haya cosas peores, ahora a esperar que llegue alguien y me lo deje".

Mientras tanto en el estudio.

**Ym: **Faltan por llegar los extras.

Mr: Siempre hay gente puntual en todos los sitios.

Ym: No sabrás donde está Nurt por casualidad.

Mr: No tengo ni idea. Esta noche fue a dormir a casa de sus padres.

Sy: También falta la arrogante de Mercurio.

Cr: Si empezamos a decir gente que falta también podríamos nombrar a Haruka, pero esta está justificada. Ha tenido que ir a la uni a pedir apuntes.

Mr: Yamcha podrías empezar a explicarnos como irán los combates.

Ym: Empezarás luchando contra Mer y acabarás luchando con Nurt. Mientras que Syllu empezará con Haruka y finalizará con Mer y por último Carola luchara con Haruka.

Cr: ¿Cómo es que yo sólo lucho contra uno?

Ym: Es para poner más expectación.

Sy: ¿Cómo definiremos las victorias.?

Ym: Maron ganará a Mer.

Mr: Ya me gustaría.

Ym: Continuo si no te es molestia. Syllu también ira ganando a Haruka. Entonces Nurt.

T- Nurt: Buenos días, perdón por el retraso. Me llamabais.

Mr: Simplemente nos estaba explicando como irán los combates.

T- Nr: Ha venido un amigo mío. Se podría quedar. Si no es molestia.

Mr: Tienes amigos, no lo sabía.

T- Nr: Continúas teniendo la lengua afilada aunque no estén esas dos. Trunks te dejan pasar.

Mr: Me lo imaginaba, a que tienen algo que ver esas dos.

Mc: Buenos días perdón por el retraso. "que haya paz al menos hasta que lo sepa"

Hk: Hola, siento llegar tarde.

B- Pm: A que no os molesta que me quede con Trunks a ver los ensayos.

Sy: Si es mucha molestia. No queremos que pierdas todo el día.

Mc: Si no te fías de tu chico y te has de quedar a vigilarlo eres tú quien pierde el tiempo.

Ym: SILENCIO. Bueno, ya se que sois jóvenes y las hormonas están a flor de piel, pero mientras yo dirija esto no quiero ver ninguna pelea (fuera de las planeadas) ni que nadie se tire cuchillos.

Todas y T- Nurt: Vale.

YM: Muy bien, continuaré explicado como irá el combate. Nurt se pondrá a pelear con Maron ya que habrá visto que Mer no puede con ella.

Mc: Estoy perdida como empieza.

YM: Ya esta bien, encima de llegar tarde me interrumpes.

Yamcha vuelve a explicar como irán los combates y puede llegar tranquilamente hasta el final. Decide que el combate entre Syllu y Mercurio se grabará directamente. Se fía de las chicas. Mientras que el de Syllu y Haruka y el de Carola y Haruka será coreografiado con mucho cuidado.

Empieza el combate entre Maron y Mer se observa claramente que las dos están disfrutando mucho con el entrenamiento.

B-Pam: Eho Nehardental

N- Trunks: Lo siento te has equivocado de persona.

B-Pam: Al final lo hiciste enhorabuena. Has visto Mercurio se está comportando y todo

N-Trunks: Queda natural, casi no se nota que deja la guardia descuidada y todo eso.

Syllu: Hola guapo, que interrumpo. – con todo el cariño que puede – hola Pam – todo lo antipática que puede.

N- Trunks: No interrumpes.

B- Pam: Creo que no lo conoces, se llama Trunks y es mi he...amigo y el hermano de Bra "casi"

Syllu: Me suena de algo el nombre de Trunks.

N- Trunks: No creo que nos hayan presentado

Syllu: Ya está, también participaste en el torneo. Y llegaste hasta las rondas finales. El que te venció fue Nurt. ... pero creo que hay algo más.

B-Pam: Has visto hay gente que cae derrotada y no se molesta por eso.

Syllu: Mer me humillo. No creo que Nurt hiciera lo mismo con él. Entonces Bra tiene un hermano muy fuerte.

B – Pam: No será para tanto "yo lo gano"

Syllu: Si son los dos hijos de los mismos padres Bra tendría que ser muy fuerte.

B-Pam: No exageres.

N-Trunks: Tiene razón son cosas que no tienen porque estar relacionadas.

Syllu: Claro, ya no me acordaba. El padre de Bra es Vegeta. Que grupo más raro. Maron es hija de A-18, Bra de Vegeta y tú eres una chica a la que no le gusta las artes marciales.

B-Pam: Exacto. Siempre tienen que estar vigilando de no darme golpes demasiado fuertes.

N-Trunks: Pam simplemente sale con Nurt. Con eso ya tiene suficiente interés su vida.

En esas que T-Nurt (Trunks) se acerca al grupo.

T-N: Estáis haciendo mucho jaleo, ¿Qué pasa algo?

B-p: Cavernícola no interrumpas. "ohh Ho"

Sy: COMO PUEDES INSULTAR A TU NOVIO, que persona más insensata que eres

N- Trunks: Ha tenido un mal despertar y lo ha confundido con otra persona.

B- Pam: Exacto.

T-Nurt: Siempre tan a la defensiva, algún día esto te traerá problemas. Preciosa.

B- Pam: Claro. Soy una despistada. Mirar se acercan Mer y Maron.

T- Nurt: Hola ¿Cómo te ha ido el ensayo preciosa?

Mer: Muy bien. Gracias.

Mar: Me acabo de perder. ¿Qué está pasando?

B- Pam: Nada. Por cierto Mer no teníamos que hablar de unas cosas muy serias con estos dos.

Mer: Si quieres llevar a dos guardaespaldas por mi parte no hay ningún problema.

Mar: ¿ A dónde os vais?

N-Trunks: Ya lo descubrirás algún día.

_Vegeta: Mirad, medio capítulo cuando no le da el puesto a mi hija es cuando lo mato. Sería más bonito todo si no hubiera el cicatrices dando la lata. Por cierto a alguien más le ha parecido que mi hijo está con la hija del sinnariz._


	21. La hora de comer

**Capítulo 21: La comida.**

Una vez se quedan solas Maron y Syllu.

Sy: Son un poco raras tus amigas.

Mar: Dependiendo del día lo son más.

Sy: Creo que ya se quien es Mer

Mar: Venga dímelo.

Sy: Cómo si tu no lo supieras. – cara de sorpresa de Maron – es una amiga tuya. Es ... – se queda muda.

Mar: Venga dímelo no me hagas esperar más.

Sy: Pensaba que era Bra, pero mira allí vienen las dos juntas con esos chicos que están tan buenos. No se como no vi a Trunks durante el torneo si está como un tren.

Mar: "te estás jugando la vida si te acercas a él" Tampoco será para tanto. Buenas chicas, si que habéis ido rápidas. Por cierto dónde esta Pam.

Bra: Tenía que ir a la universidad por unos papeles. Me ha dicho que yo venga ha vigilar a Nurt.

Mer: No se porque se preocupa tanto esa mocosa. Si ya dejemos las cosas claras hace tiempo. A qué si guapo.

Nurt: Por supuesto, aún no se porque me hicisteis triar, si yo me llego haber quedado con las dos. – Nurt recibe una colleja por parte de Bra y otra por parte de Mer.

Trunks: Cuando las vayas conociendo verás que estas chicas se aprendieron muy bien el lema de los mosqueteros.

Maron: No creo que sea verdad. No vamos todas a una.

Syllu: Lo que me parece es que tenéis muchísima confianza entre vosotras. Por cierto Bra, como se te da luchar.

Mer: Bra, tú luchas, desde cuándo.

Syllu: Mer con lo amiga que pareces y no sabes que Bra es hija de Vegeta.

Mer: Vegeta, me suena de algo ese nombre. Vale al que Marte aplastó en el torneo.

Bra: Lo siento, no te lo había dicho. #buena improvisación #

Mar: ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Sy: Me lo ha dicho Pam.

Mar: Por eso creías que Bra era Mercurio.

Sy: Exacto. Porque creo que la hija de Vegeta sería capaz de vencerme de esa forma.

Trunks: Y si vamos a comer algo, es que tengo hambre.

Nurt: Por cierto la escena que habéis rodado ya es la definitiva.

Maron: Por supuesto, lo dudabas.

Mer: No estarás subestimándonos.

Nurt: Lo último que quiero es ofenderos. – dice con media sonrisa, lo que provoca que Mer le de un beso en el moflete.

Syllu: Menos mal que ya no sales con él, que son estas confianzas.

Mer: "Me he despistado" Vaaaaaaaa.

Van hacia el bar que hay delante mientras que Carola y Haruka aún no han salido de su entrenamiento.

Syllu: No lo entiendo, Pam sale con Nurt que es un chico muy fuerte ya que te venció Trunks. Por otra parte tenemos que Bra es hija de Vegeta que eliminó a mi padre hace muchos años y para finalizar Maron es hija de A-18. Esto es un lío.

Maron: Tampoco será para tanto.

Syllu: Si que lo es, ya que Mer con respeto es la más fuerte de las que hay sentadas en esta mesa.

Mer: (Con la boca llena de comida) Me llamabais para algo importante.

Syllu: Es muy despistada.

Maron: Por supuesto, "es que entre comer y hacer piecitos con Nurt no es capaz de relacionar nada más. Dos cosas al mismo tiempo son bastantes"

Bra: Syllu perdóname, por interrumpir tu terapia con Maron. Así que creías que yo era Mercurio.

Syllu: Al verla luchar de la forma que lo hace y la mirada de desprecio hacia sus rivales, pues ...

Mer: Crees que yo miro a mis rivales con desprecio. No te has fijado ni en Marte ni en Venus. Una tiene una mirada que congelaría el infierno por lo fría y calculadora que parece y la otra considera que todos sus rivales son unos míseros insectos. Soy la única he mostró compasión con algún oponente en el torneo. Puede ser que contigo no. Piensa que eran las primeras rondas, pero con Kira y con Map me lo pase muy bien.

Maron y Bra: Gracias.

Syllu: No es necesario que digas tantas mentiras.

Nurt: No está diciendo ninguna mentira. Cuando finalice mi combate con Marte no podía moverme.

Mer: Y eso que yo le pedí compasión ya que estaba saliendo con él.

Bra: También os gusta pedir peras al olmo. Por ejemplo Venus no lucho contra su segunda oponente. La dejo ganar sin más.

Nurt: Eso lo hizo para que fuera más enfada al combate contra Mer. – recibe otro beso de Mer.

Trunks: Mer recuerda que ya no sales con él. Nurt tú tampoco eres inocente de nada, a mi me diste una buena paliza y encima empezaste Auuu...

Maron: Da igual como empezó "no le habré hecho daño". Mirad, allí llegan Yamcha y las otras dos.

Syllu: Creo que les tienes mucho cariño.

Bra: Muchísimo y más desde ayer.

Yamcha: Veo que Pam ya ha marchado y no podido despedirme me sabe mal. "Al final me debí enterar mal de las cosas"

Haruka: Buen provecho.

Carola: lo mismo.

Maron: Esta tarde que haremos.

Yam: Pues Syllu practicará la coreografía con Haruka y tú harás lo respectivo con Nurt.

Mer: Así me puedo ir.

Yam: No hay ningún problema. Te lo comunico ahora y así ya no he de pensar más. El lunes rodaremos todo el corto, haremos toma única y será en un estudio que están preparando expresamente, no llegues tarde.

Mer: Bra, Nurt y Trunks os venís conmigo.

Nurt: Tengo que volver rápido. Pero da igual.

_Vegeta:- Llorando otra vez.- No puede ser, lo ha vuelto a escribir. Cuando la vea le pasará lo mismo que le paso a Yamcha KRAC._

_Goku: Hablo en nombre de la que intenta escribir cuando digo que hay un doble de Yamcha, ya que no hemos podido encontrar las bolas para resucitar al original otra vez._


	22. Rellenando el fin de semana

**Capítulo 22: Rellenando el fin de semana.**

Nos encontramos en sábado, por fin es fin de semana después de una semana tan emocionante. Concretamente estamos en el box de C. C. en el circuito de Shaikai.

Bulma: Chicas quiero que de ahora en adelante no haya más incidencias.

Bra: Pero mami que incidencia hubo.

Trunks: Creo que lo que quiere decir es que os subáis rápidamente al coche y hagáis la vuelta rápida, como si fuera la de clasificación.

Pam: Como os apetezca.

Mientras las chicas están dando la vuelta, Bulma llama a su presencia a Trunks y a Goten.

Bulma: Chicos, las modificaciones que habéis hecho están muy bien.

Trunks: Pero...

Bulma: Son ilegales. Si queréis que vayan más rápidas tendréis que discurrir otras cosas. Un pequeño consejo la forma de repostar. Yo ya tengo una idea, tenéis una semana de plazo, sino aplicaré la mía.

Trunks: Pero mira madre, han hecho la vuelta en cinco segundos menos.

Bulma: Da igual. Nos descalificarían y se acabaría todo.

Goten: Trunks, las chicas tenían razón.

Goten y Trunks abandonan el lugar, mientras que las chicas aparcan sus bólidos en sus respectivos lugares.

Bulma: Muy bien chicas, veo que os aplicáis en serio de vez en cuando.

Bra: Gracias mami.

Pam: De nada. Por cierto hemos rebajado mucho los tiempos o no.

Bulma: Los coches se han de volver a reglar. Las modificaciones que hicieron esos dos son demasido peligrosas.

Pam: Vale, ya intentaremos correr mejor la próxima vez.

Bulma: ¿Cómo va el asunto de las Bolas del Dragón?

Bra: Ahora que lo mencionas, no habrás traído el radar.

Bulma: Aquí lo tenéis. No hagáis ninguna cosa insensata. Recordaros que mañana hay comida en casa de Chichi. Por lo que he podido escuchar Gohan quiere hablar con Nurt.

Pam: - se pone muy blanca – so...bre qué – dice con voz temblorosa.

Bra: Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa.

_Vegeta: Capítulo corto y sin sentido, la pega es que aún sigue con vida. Me volvió a prometer un episodio especial para mí, ya no me lo creo. Cada semana dice lo mismo._


	23. Rodando el cor y

**Capítulo 23: Descubriendo a la más fuerte**

Estamos en un plato, vació, aquí hay un error, miramos con más atención y estamos en un plató enorme y de repente aparecen siete personas.

Yamcha: Para hacerlo real, las cámaras están escondidas, hay más de cien cámaras repartidas por el estudio. Ir con cuidado.

Mer: Se ha de pasar por algún lugar en concreto o no es necesario.

Yamcha: Que manía que tienes con interrumpir. Habéis de pasar por las cruces. Cuando luches contra Maron por las dos azules. Una está encima de la colina y la otra está en el suelo, cerca del árbol. Cuando estés cerca del árbol Nurt te sustituirá. Y las otras como ensayaron el viernes por la tarde, ya saben por donde se ha de pasar.

Mer: Gracias por explicármelo.

Empiezan a rodar el corto. Se observa como se abren tres naves espaciales redondas y de ellas bajan un chico con uniforme azul y arriba un chaleco. (como iba vegeta cuando llego a la tierra). Mientras tanto de la nave de la derecha del chico sale una pelirroja con unas mayas cortas de color negro y arriba lleva un top que se parece al chaleco del chico. La otra chica, la rubia con el pelo corto lleva un uniforme muy parecido al del chico pero en negro.

N- Trunks: Bueno, parece que este es el planeta que nos han mandado conquistar. Sus habitantes parecen unos insectos.

Syllu: No te será tan fácil hacerte con el dominio del planteta.

Maron: No te lo permitiremos.

Carol: Creo que son demasiado fuertes para nosotras.

N- Trunks: Soldados ATACADLAS. Sin compasión que no queden vivas.

Empieza la lucha, Mer contra Maron. Pasando correctamente por las indicaciones. Mientras que Syllu, realiza la perfecta coreografía contra Haruka.

Haruka: Mi príncipe, es demasiado poderosa para mí, necesito vuestra ayuda.

N- Trunks: Sargento cámbiele el lugar al novato. Novato de momento te dejo otra oportunidad, reza todo lo que sepas y lucha contra la que está quieta según el pringanillo esa es la más débil.

Mer: Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte.

Syllu: Lo siento, pero yo no pereceré en este paisaje

Mer empieza a luchar contra Syllu. Se ve una batalla muy desigualada para que mentir. Mer está a punto de aplastarla. Syllu tendida en el suelo y tiene un pie de Mer posado sobre su cuello, Mer la ha vuelto a derrotar y ahora a de esperar para cumplir lo que toca. Haruka y Carola siguen la coreografía planeada, mientras que Maron y N- Trunks:

N- Trunks: Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Mar: Los terrícolas no son tan débiles como creías

N- Trunks: Siento defraudarte, pero tú no eres una simple terrícola, eres una luchadora del espacio. Concretamente

Mar: Por favor, no intentes liarme que yo se que me adoptaron cuando era pequeña. Siempre me han dicho que mi conducta cambio cuando me golpeé la cabeza al caer por un barranco.

N- Trunks: Lo acabas de decir. Concretamente eres mi prometida.

N- Trunks le da un beso a Maron. Eso provoca que Mercurio baje la guardia y Syllu con una pirueta la desequilibre y una vez está en el suelo, le rompa el cuello (fictició, solo para el corto). Por otro lado, Carola ha acabado con Haruka. Esos dos aún continúan con el beso.

Yamcha: Corten, CORTEN. Maron, has de rehusar el beso, has de negarte a su amor.

Maron: Tú no eres Nurt.

N- Trunks: No grites, luego querrás salir conmigo a tomar algo.

Maron: Sin rencores. Yamcha que decías me he despistado.

Yamcha: Sois detestables, siempre estáis igual. Lo que has de hacer es empujarlo lejos y Nurt subirá a la nave y marchará.

N- Trunks y Maron: Vale.

Una vez están en el picapica intentando comerse lo que hay por delante.

Maron: Mer podrías venir un momento.

Mer¿Qué te pasa?

Maron: Me ayudarás a juntar a Goten y a Bra.

Mer: Puede ser... has notado esa energía. Esta a punto de aparecer alguien.

_Vg: Otro ataque, ya era hora, ahora quien tendrá la bola, las que van con falda corta mi hija, mis hijos, los descendientes de Goku o la que no tiene nariz._

_Buffy: Yo lo sé y tú no._

_Vg: Por fin te encuentro, dentro de poco ya no podrás molestarme más._

_Buffy: Socorro Ultra-héroe, me he equivocado, socorro GOKU _

_Goku: Cuando tenga mi episodio te ayudaré, porque creo que ya te he salvado varias veces el argumento del fic. Por cierto Vegeta le tienes mucho cariño al que aparecerá y no te sabrá mal por quien tiene la bola._

_Buffy: Traidor, te has aliado con Vegeta._

_Vg: Sí, a que te sabe mal._

_Buffy: Tranquilos, que ninguno de los dos será protagonista, lo dejo escrito._

_Gk: Y quien te defenderá ahora, _

_Vg: Kakarott a dicho algo inteligente, no puede ser._

_Buffy: " Si consigo que se peleén entre ellos me dejarán escribir y continuar viva, por lo tanto ha ver si surge efecto" Vegeta, te has enterado, que Maron intentará juntar a Goten con tu hija._

_Vg: Si está muerto, no podrá hacer nada. Lo eliminaré dentro de poco._

_Gk: No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo. _

_Goku y Vegeta empiezan a pelear._

_Buffy: Yo me largo ya que esos dos están muy ocupados. Por cierto el capítulo iba de ... no me acuerdo, bueno de algo, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, ya os diré quien ha ganado adios _:-)


	24. Aparece otra esfera

**Capítulo 24: Desaparece otra esfera.**

Aparece un monstruo de color lila que le dispara a Yamcha y sale la bola de seis estrellas.

Mer: Esto pinta mal.

Bra: Menos mal que he venido a comer y así os puedo ayudar.

Trunks: No estáis solas.

Nurt: Nosotros también estamos aquí.

Maron: No pienso intervenir. Voy a buscar la bola y ya está.

Mer: Yo sólo miraré. Total es un único monstruo.

Maron se adelanta a Dorotia coge la bola y cuando el monstruo está moviendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamcha aparecen las S. Scout.

S. Moon: Monstruo horrible. Deja a esa persona en el suelo.

Do: Vosotras me lo impediréis.

S. Ur: Sí.

Empieza una terrible lucha contra Dorotia por parte de las Sailor. Mientras que Syllu se dirige al grupo de observadores.

Syllu: No pensáis hacer nada.

Mer: No.

Syllu: Pero si eres mucho más poderosa que ellas. Y vosotros dos también sois muy fuertes.

Nurt: No le llevaré la contraria a mi ex.

Trunks: Que pelee mi hermana.

Maron: Yo ya tengo lo que andaban buscando.

Bra: A mi no me mires. Si nos disculpas, Maron y yo nos tenemos que ir.

Syllu se queda sorprendida por la actitud de las chicas.

Ven: Hola Mer cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Mar¿Cómo te ha ido la fama?

Mer: Bien, aquí tengo palomitas. Queréis.

Syllu¿Cómo podéis ser tan malas?

Nurt: Yamcha está en medio de la lucha, puede resultar herido.

Mer: Ya voy yo ha ayudarlo.

Mer desaparece y aparece al lado de Yamcha, lo toca y vuelven los dos al lugar de origen.

Syllu: Veo que al menos os importa algo.

Venus: Lo que pasa es que esas nos dijeron que éramos débiles y pues...

Marte: Que se apañen solas.

Mer: Toma Yamcha tomate esto, te ayudará a curarte.

Syllu: Tenéis alubias, ya las podéis repartir rápidamente.

Mer: Te dejo cuatro y tú misma las reparte.

Yam: Hoy morirá mucha gente.

Ven: No seas exagerado, como mucho pueden fallecer una, dos, tres...

Mar: Hoy solo hay ocho, no es necesario que las cuentes.

Syllu: Voy ha ayudarlas, al menos que tengan tiempo de huir.

Mer: Piensa que luego te dirán lenta.

Nurt y Trunks que se han separado del lugar.

Trk; ¿Qué paso, para que estén tan enfadadas?

Nur: Pues que les dijeron a Venus y a Marte que eran unas $$$$$$ por no vencer a Raditz y a Nappa en menos de dos minutos.

Tr: Eran débiles o no.

Nt: Que va, yo también luche y consideró que tuvimos un poco de suerte.

Tr: Así seguiremos con el boicot.

Syllu se dirige hacia el follón y hace el ataque mordida de sol. Eso deja a todo el mundo ciego durante un rato y las primeras en recuperarse son las S. Scout.

Syllu: Venga daros prisa, iros de aquí.

S. Marte: No te creas que te deberemos un favor por esto.

Syllu que vuelve con las pacifistas.

Ven: Muy bien, ahora vendrá contra nosotros.

Syl¿Por qué?

Mat: Por esto – enseña la bola de seis estrellas.

Sll: Pero si fue Maron quien se la llevo.

Venus: Yo soy Maron.

Sll: Lo acepto, la he fastidiado

Doritia se acerca al grupo. Tira una bola de fuerza que provoca que Trunks y Nurt se marchen lejos, muy lejos.

Marte: Que haces animal, tú no les puedes pegar. Soy la única persona con permiso para hacerlo.

Dor: Niñita, calla y dame la bola.

Mer: Necesito más palomitas, esto se pone interesante.

Marte: Nade me dice niñita, por cierto, ya tienes el testamento hecho insecto.

Dor: Hacia tiempo que nadie me hablaba en ese tono.

Marte: (hacia sus amigas) Os molesta si voy rápida.

Venus y Mer: No.

Syllu: La dejaréis que se pegue sola contra eso.

Mer y Nurt: Sí.

Marte: Big bag atac. – Doritia desaparece juntamente con todo lo que había detrás suyo- Syllu, si quieres saber la verdad siguenos.

Los seis marchan del lugar y dejan a Yamcha de lado.

Yam: Menos mal que Marte acepto bien el no ser protagonista del corto.

_Vg: Mi hija es muy poderosa._

_Gk: Porque mi nieta le ha dejado._

_Vg: Que me toca resumir el episodio. Han atacado a Yamcha (clon), mi hija ha destruido al bicho y la nieta de este sólo ha mirado. Por cierto, ha salido una bola del dragón, si llego haber prestado atención al capítulo sabría decir cuantas estrellas tenía. Otro despiste, me ha gustado que mi hija protegiera a sus hermanos. Creo que ellos no harían lo mismo por ella, un presentimiento._

_Bf: Por lo que puedo observar ya habéis hecho las paces._

_Vg: Insecto da la cara._

_Bf: Ni lo sueñes, me gusta mi vida por cierto, tenéis una sorpresa._

_Gk: No se vale, yo me llevo bien y no me hacen protagonista de nada. Creo que te destruiré._

_Bf: No lo haréis, porque si quiero puedo hacer que os aparezca la cola y apretarla hasta que quedéis muy débiles o simplemte llamar a las protas para que os eliminen._

_Vg: Sí, quiero luchar en serio contra mi hija de una vez. Quiero enseñarle que tuvo suerte en el torneo._

_Gk: Yo quiero luchar contra Pam, que últimamente pasa de mi._

_Bf: Pues ahora os aguantáis y esperáis, ya que nadie me vendrá a defender._

_Gk: Por cierto cual era la sorpresa._

_Bf: Os haré protagonistas de los últimos capítulos que serán los más emocionantes._

_Vg: Ahora ya quedo decir que Bra y Trunks se odian mucho, he conseguido tus códigos de acceso y se como acaba la historia y me encanta el episodio que soy protagonista. _

_Bf: Podrías ser un poco más humilde. Bueno, así queda todo hasta la próxima actualización._


	25. Sólo saldrá uno

_Buffy: Al principio se iba a titular: **Sólo saldrá uno**, después pensé que sería demasiado violento. Que tal lo hace Vegeta al final. Por cierto ha cerrado el consultorio por quiebra._

**Capítulo 25: Finaliza la rivalidad entre hermanos.**

En un paraje desértico.

Venus: Como ya he dicho antes, yo soy Maron- se cambia a Maron – La primera vez que me disfracé fue para participar en el torneo.

Syllu: Entonces Mer debe de ser Bra, lo había adivinado.

Marte: Te has equivocado, - se transforma en Bra.

Syllu: Entonces ...

Mer: Ya lo explico, paciencia – se transforma en Pam – soy la nieta de la persona que se cree que es la más poderosa, soy la nieta de Hercule Satan.

Syllu: De ese patán. Mi padre me explico que se puso en medio en el torneo ante Cell.

Nurt: Di toda la verdad. También es nieta de Goku.

Syllu: Si me disculpáis me tengo que ir. Es demasiada información para mí y tengo que asumirla.

Bra: Insecto¿Cómo podías tener la guardia tan baja? Perdón me he equivocado, quería decir Cavernícola.

Trunks: Ya estoy harto, siempre tratándome mal. Esto se ha de arreglar.

Bra: Donde quieras y cuando quieras.

Trunks: Aquí y ahora, te va bien.

Bra: Mejor me dejas 30 minutos que me arreglaré, no querrás que luche con tejanos. Pero si quieres que te de ventaja tu mismo.

Trunks: Tranquila, ya me esperaré, por cierto búscate alguien que te apadrine. Yo elijo a Pam.

Bra: Pues vale, yo me quedo con Maron. Cuando vuelva ya utilizaré a Xenon para que te resucite.

Una vez Bra y Maron han marchado del lugar.

Trunks: Ya puedes aparece Nurt, no es necesario que te escondas durante más rato.

Pam¿Qué intentaréis hacer?

Nurt: Darle una lección a Bra.

Pam: Menos mal que llevo palomitas para poder ver el espectáculo.

Trunks: Al final aumentarás de peso – hace mofletes – por tener tanta afición a las palomitas.

Pam: Si estas palabras no vinieran de ti me molestaría. Quieres luchar contra Bram.

Nurt: NO. Es demasiado peligroso.

Pam: Vale más que os deis prisa en fusionaros.

Una vez Trunks y Nurt se han fusionado.

Pam: Se parece mucho a Trunks, pero hay un pequeño problema con la ropa. Todas conocemos la ropa de la fusión.

Trunks2:Tranquila, ya lo teníamos controlado. Pásame el reloj. – se coloca la ropa que llevaba antes.- Si mi hermana es capaz de crear esta tecnología, yo también.

Pam¿Qué pasaría si no llegaran puntuales?

Bra¿Quién no ha de llegar puntual?

Trunks2 : Hermanita, cuando quieras podemos empezar.

Los dos hemanos se empiezan a pegar mientras que las espectadoras.

Maron: Pam me puedes dar algunas palomitas.

Pam: Ten, llevo muchas. Creo que nos durarán todo el combate

Maron: Por cierto, creo que Trunks ha mejorado mucho en estos meses. Tiene un nivel muy superior al del torneo.

Pam: Tampoco será para tanto. " Como lo descubra me reiré mucho"

Maron: Mira, Bra se ha tenido que transformar. Esto no pinta bien. Hay algo que rompe... Es el estilo de Trunks, pero hay algunas cosas de Nurt por el medio.

Pam: Conspiraciones. Conspiraciones, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena.

En el combate.

Bra: Muy bien cabernícola, has mejorado mucho, pero creo que te podrías transformar, es por tu seguridad.

Trunks2: Gracias por preocuparte. Hace muchos años que no podía cojerte ventaja. Ya casi no recordaba lo divertido que es humillar a la hemana pequeña. – se transforma en SS2.- ahora crees que está mejor.

Bra: Sí. Voy a darte un regalo, no pienso pasar SS2, ya que tú no llegas.- se transforma en SS2

Trunks2: Gracias poderosa Bra "ilusa"

Las del público.

Maron: Bra empieza a estar mal herida, esto puede ser un problema.

Pam: Tranquila, sólo ha de aguantar unos minutos más.

Maron: Confiaré en ti.

Con los hemanos

Trunks2: bueno, ya estás en el suelo, y no puedes ni aguantar la transformación. Me parece que hace mucho tiempo que no acabas tan mal algo.

Bra: Cabernícola¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Trunks2: Entrenando mucho.

Bra: (tosiendo) Papá sabe que eres tan fuerte.

Trunks2: Creo que no. Que yo recuerde, tú tampoco le dijiste nada

Bra: Yo le di una paliza a él, pero nunca pegaría a un hemano pequeño sabiendo que se hacerca.

Trunks2: Fulera, - se destransforman-

Bra: Tramposo – empieza a recuperar la energía, ya que está muy enfadada.

Pam: Ahora o nunca – le lanza una alubia a Bra.

Bra: Gracias – se la toma.

Trunks: Bra, tranquila, piensa que has dicho que nunca pegarías a un hermano.

Bra: Pequeño. Ya podeis empezar los dos a rezar lo que sepáis. – empieza a atacar a Trunks.

En el público.

Pam: Que bonito, los dos hermanos acabarán muy mal.

Maron: No me digás que lo sabías.

Pam: Vale, no te lo digo. Hola¿cómo te encuentras guapo?

Nurt: Bien, mejor que mi homónimo.

Pam: Te gustaría ver como lo destruyen en menos que canta un gallo.

Maron: Que hemos empezado a salir hoy. No seas mala.

Pam: Creo que lo he sido cuando le he dado la judia.

Con los hermanos.

Trunks: No te la tomarás.

Bra: Después de tantos años y aún no me conoces. Vas lento de reflejos me la he tomado tan buen punto me la han pasado

Bra está machacando literalmente a su hermano, cuando.

Vegeta: Ya basta, Trunks no pegues más a tu hermana.

Bulma: Creo que te has equivocado.- dice bajando de los brazos de Vegeta.

Bra: Ha empezado él.

Trunks: Ayuda,- dice mal herido

Pam: Menos mal que habéis llegado. Vegeta un consejo llevate a Trunks y que repose, yo intentaré calmar a Bra.

Vegeta: Yo no recibo órdenes de una mujer.

Bulma: Hazle caso. Que es lo mejor.

Vg: Porque es idea tuya.

Una vez las chicas llegan a su piso, sin hermanos que molesten cerca. Nurt a considerado que era mejor ir a dormir a casa de sus padres directamente que quedarse en el mismo cuarto que Bra.

Bra: Lo sabías y no me habías dicho nada, que mala amiga.

Pam: No lo sabía, simplemente me lo he pensado cuando tu hermano ha decidido luchar contra ti.

Maron¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Pam: Era mejor observar. Por cierto, de nada.

Bra: Ha sido un buen detalle la alubia, me ha ido muy bien.

Pam: Me he descuidado de una cosa.

Bra: No te has despedido de Nurt.

Maron: No puedes dormir sin que te den las buenas noches.

Pam: No, me he olvidado de darle una alubia a Trunks.

Maron y Bra se ponen a reir, después se van a la cama y a esperar que pasen los días. Esa misma noche Nurt volvió a su tiempo. Ya que consideraba que era lo mejor que podía hacer para su salud.

_Vegeta: Mi hija es fabulosa, ha sido capaz de vencer a su hermano fusionado. Mientras que la nieta de la palmera se lo tuvo muy callado y no dijo nada a nadie. Que mala persona que es._

_Goku¿Quién es la palmera?_

_Vegeta: Ja ja, no te lo diré. Idiota piensa ja ja y puede ser que no lo descubras. _


	26. Arsenio Lupin, el káiser

_Buffy: Un ladrón recibiendo el nombre de uno de los mejores pilotos de F-1, el azúcar del café que tomé antes de decidir el título no debía ser azúcar._

**Capítulo 26: Arsenio Lupin, el káiser.**

Maron y Bra se ponen a reír, después se van a la cama y a esperar que pasen los días. Esa misma noche Nurt volvió a su tiempo. Ya que consideraba que era lo mejor que podía hacer para su salud. Nos presentamos en el fin de semana en las pruebas clasificatorias del sábado.

Bulma: Bueno chicas, os pediré que está vez no vayas con trampas, ni apuestas.

Bra: Aún nos estás retrayendo la forma en que ganamos.

Pam: No seas mala.

Bulma: Venga preparaos he intentar superar a las otras.

Goten: Bra, hoy seré el mecánico en jefe de las dos. No se porqué Trunks no se quiere acercar a tu coche.

Bra: No quiere o no puede.

Pam: Creo que ya le habrán dado una alubia.

Bulma: Venga Bra, te toca salir.

Una vez Bra ya está dentro del coche.

Bra: ¿Cómo están las cosas?

Bulma: Haruka 1:27'010, Carola 1:27:290 y los demás no han bajado de 1:28, serás capaz de llegar a 1:26'?

Bra: Por suesto. Por cierto noto el coche muy ligero, como si estuviera a punto de repostar. No me haras esto para mañana que tenga que parar pronto.

Bulma: No, lo que pasa es que he ideado un nuevo sistema de repostage con las cápsulas.

Pam: Que divertido. Venga Bra que empiezas la vuelta rápida.

En el box.

Goten: Bulma, que lo has inventado tú.

Bulma: Si le digo a Bra que ha sido idea tuya y de su hermano destruye el coche contra el primer muro.

En el primer sector Bra saca 0'341 segundo de ventaja respecto Haruka. Continua en el mismo ritmo y en segundo sector le saca 0'549. Al pasar por la línea de meta ha conseguido una ventaja de 0'770 segundos. A continuación empieza Pam la vuelta.

Bra: Tranquila, si no superas el 1:26'240 no pasa nada.

Pam:Por favor no me subestimes que hoy voy a asustar a las que querían ganarme.

En el primer sector le saca 0'121 segundos a Bra.

Bra: De monenton vas mejor que yo.

Pam: Lo dudabas.

En el segundo sector ha cometido un pequeño herror y ha realizado 0'010 segundos más que Bra.

Bra: Gracias por dejarme salir por la parte limpia del circuito.

Pam: Aún queda un trozo.

Al final de la cronometrada ha realizado 1:25:992 en dar la vuelta, la clasificación queda de la siguente forma.

Pam 1:25:992

Bra 0'248 seg

Haruka 1'018 seg

Carola 1'298 seg.

Los demás corredores están a más de dos segundos de Pam

Bulma: Os tengo que felicitar, habéis hecho una muy buena carrera.

Bra: Gracias, pero me sabe mal una cosa.

Bulma: Di.

Pam: A que lo adivino, no haber vajado del minuto veinti-cinco.

Bra: No seas mala.

Bulma: Ya habéis utilizado el radar o aún no.

Bra: No, ahora lo miro.- se hace una pausa- la bola está en ... el box de PS.

Pam: Lógico y normal. Una vez hayamos hablado con Maron ya no estará allí.

Bulma: Chicas que no os enganchen. Id con cuidado.

Pam y Bra: Lo intentaremos.

Una vez llegan al piso después de haber ido de compras.

Bra y Pam: Hola.

Maron: Buenas, os veo muy contentas.

Bra: Te hemos comprado unos pantalones y un jersey

Maron: Os han ido bien las pruebas, o habéis descubierto algún escandalo sobre alguien.

Pam: Las dos cosas. Ponte el vestido nuevo que salimos a dar una vuelta.

Bra: Preferimos que vayas como Venus.

Maron: Calmaros y explicarme lo que pasa.

Bra: Vamos a robar la bola a las Sailors del arco iris.

Maron: Cada día sois mejores. Os adoro chicas.

Una vez llega la noche las chicas se preparan para salir. Delante de la puerta del box de PS.

Bra: En unos segundos, las alarmas estarán desconectadas.

Maron: Os tengo que sugerir que nos cambiemos. No queremos que nos vean.

Mer: Vosotras que vais muy lentas.

Marte: Ya está, ahora podemos entrar.

Ven: ¿Y las cámaras?

Mer: Tanto te importa que te filmen y sepan que hemos sido nosotras.

Venus: Sí. Piensa que si creamos la confusión irán más perdidas.

Marte: Un segundo. – se pone a tocar cables – ya están desactivadas.

Mer: Creo que te equivocaste de carrera. Esto se te da muy bien.

Venus: ¿Dónde está la bola?

Mer: Un segundo, que impaciente que eres. – acciona el radar – Al fondo a la izquierda, al lado del lavabo.

Una vez las chicas han conseguido lo que buscaban, marchan del local dejándolo todo revuelto, sin fastidiar los coches, quieren ganar legalmente. La mañana siguiente en el circuito.

Goten: Sabéis que esta noche han robado algo a las chicas del lado.

Bra: Creo que ha sido una bola dorada con estrellas.

Trunks: Claro, como no he podido pensarlo antes.

Pam: Calladito estás más mono.

Bulma: Venga, que queda nada. Id hacia la parrilla de salida.

La carrera empieza sin ningún incidente. Una salida totalmente limpia. Los dos coches de C. Cápsula se separán de los otros sin ningún problema.

Trunks: Venga Pam que aún no has hecho la vuelta rápida del circuito.

Bra: ¿Por qué no me animas?

Goten: Pam te está sacando unas décimas cada vuelta, aún vas peor que ella.

Pam: Vale, ya lo intentaré.

Como no han de parar a respostar la carrera se les hace mucho más corta, ya que los demás equipos han decidido ir a dos paradas. Los piques entre Bra y Pam continúan durante toda la carrera, una no quiere dejar su posición mientras que la otra no acepta un segundo lugar.

La carrera finaliza en el siguiente orden:

Pam

Bra a 0'123

Haruka a 1:19'983

Carola a 1: 21'232

Y los demás participantes han sido doblados.

_Vg: Otra carrera, que ilusión han podido ganar gracias a la astucia de mi mujer._

_Gk: Ya lo sé, el palmera debe de ser el maestro Mutenroshi, ya que vive en una isla con palmeras._

_Vg; - riéndose- Casi, piensa un poco más y lo podrás descubrir_


	27. Halloween

_Buffy: Una fiesta de disfraces, que divertido o no._

**Capítulo 27: Hallowin**

Los días fueron pasando y se acercó Hallowin.

Maron: Chicas daros prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Bra: Aquí hay un cambio de papeles, esto normalmente lo dice Pam

Pam: Tranquilas chicas, que ya estoy lista.

Bra: Vamos fantásticas, la única pega es que no he podido llevar el traje que me gusta.

Maron: Es mejor así, ha sido de la forma que menos nos hemos disfrazado.

Pam: Seguro que causamos furor con el grupo de las del gimnasio

Una vez llegan a la fiesta.

Bra: Creo que son esas de allí. Venga vamos.

Pam: Tranquila, que no se muestren los sentimientos.

Van disfrazado de lo siguiente: Bunny y armando van de Romeo y Julieta. Carola va de Electra. Ammy va de Alice (la de resident evil). Ray va de Catwoman, Patricia va de Lara Croff y Hotaru va de Blackcat, mientras tanto Haruko y Michiru van de Anakin y Midala y acaba el grupo una chica morena que va de griega.

Carola: Buenas noches, encantada de veros.

Maron: Gracias Electra, el rojo te sienta muy bien.

Ray: De que vais disfrazadas.

Pam: Yo voy de S. Marte. Una guerrera muy poderosa y presumida.

Bra: Yo soy la lista del grupo, soy S. Mercurio y con mi miniordenador, puedo conseguir los puntos débiles de los enemigos.

Maron: Yo voy de S. Venus.

Bunny: No puede ser, S. Venus lleva la falda amarilla.

Bra: Te lo hemos dicho un montón de veces, vas de S. Moon

Pam: Que es la rubia con la falda azul.

Haruka: Pensaba que las odiabais.

Pam: Noooo. Simplemente nos caen mejor las otras.

Bra: Lo que pasó fue que nos faltaba una pelirroja

Maron: Y nos sobraba Bra.

La fiesta continúa en paz hasta que:

Bra: Otra vez no.

Maron: Otra vez no qué

Pam: Despiste, preparan un ataque.

Un monstruo ataca a Alice y a Catwoman.

Bra: Bueno, al menos no tenemos nosotras todas las bolas.

Maron: Nos quedamos con alguna.

Pam: Hacéis tarde – se dirige a ayudar a Ammy y a Ray.- tranquilas chicas, yo os sacaré de aquí.- y aprovecha para coger la bola de 1 estrella.

Aparta a las dos del medio de la pista.

Bra: En teoría ahora se habrían de recuperar.

Maron: Mira, allí hay las S. Scout.

Ray: Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas.

Ammy: Las chicas no podrán solas contra ese antifaz.

Pam: No podéis ir. Es una lucha de las Sailor a no ser..." queda bonito"

Ammy: A ese monstruo solo lo podrán derrotar con fuego.

S. Moon ataca al monstruo

S. Moon: Resplandor de la luna llena.

Pam y Bra al ver esa luz empiezan a notar como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran y se apartan un poco de la realidad.

Maron: Chicas, que os pasa – en ese instante Ray y Ammy desaparecen del lugar.- Chicas, estas bromas no se hacen

Pam: Durante unos instantes he estado como ida.

Bra: A mi me ha pasado algo por el estilo y he notado que mi energía aumentaba considerablemente.

Maron: La Luna no ha interferido siempre con los saiyans.

Pam: Puede ser. Mira al final han llegado esas dos y han podido vencer al monstruo.

Bra: Después de los meses que llevan es lógico y normal.

Maron: Bra, esos comentarios no los has de hacer en voz alta. Por cierto, quien se ha quedado la otra bola.

Pam: Creo que las Scouts, ya la cogeremos algún día de estos.

Vg: No pienso comentar nada más hasta que no vea mi episodio y lo quiero ver antes que el de Goku.

Goku: No habrás visto al seto por aquí.

Bf: No.

Vg: Aún estás viva y te dignas a vernos.

Bf: Hago chas y desaparezco. – desaparece del lugar.

Vg: Pero que dices con lo de seto.

Gk: 


	28. Un reencuentro muy esperado

**Capítulo 28: Un reencuentro muy esperado**

Paseando por un templo a las afueras de Tokio.

Bra: ¿Por qué no me dejaste participar?

Vegeta: Eras débil. No podía dejar que te humillases públicamente.

Bra: Fuiste tú el que acabó humillado.

Vegeta: Me sorprendiste, eso fue todo.

Bra: Quiero una disculpa.

Vg: Por no hacerme caso.

Bra: No, por demostrarte lo capacitada que estoy.

Vegeta: Pero no tengo costumbre en hacerlo. Y menos en este planeta lleno de insectos. Mira, si llegas haber perdido en el torneo contra mi, la situación actual sería muy diferente, ya que no tendría la presión que si no te convence lo que digo me eliminarías. – Bra observa con cara de expectación – He intentado complacerte, te he regalado los mejores prototipos de la compañía. Acepto que corras en las carreras – Bra traga saliva y pone cara de miedo – que luches contra los malhechores, que vayas al gimnasio ha pasar el tiempo. Intento aceptarte tal como eres, pero piensa que continúas siendo mi pequeña y me cuesta aceptar que seas tan fuerte. – Bra ya esta muy emocionada con las palabras de su padre.

Bra: Te perdono. – dice llorando.- Vigila.

Antes que Vegeta se pueda dar cuenta y poner en guardia un rallo le golpea la espalda y sale la bola de tres estrellas.

Bra: Da la cara cobarde. Si quieres esto.- dice mientras protege el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre, juntamente con la bola.

Friser: Mocosa, dámela. Que escena más tierna y que bien que queda el príncipe de los saiyans tumbado en el suelo medio muerto.

S. Marte: Estás en un lugar sagrado y tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respecto. Nosotras las marineras guerreras te castigaremos. Bra aparta a este hombre

Bra: Vale "no quiero que Ray me descubra."

Las Sailor empiezan a luchar contra Friser, pero no obtienen ningún resultado. Ya puede ser porque solo estén las del sistema solar interior o por otras razones. Mientras tanto con Vegeta y su hija.

Bra: Ahora a esperar que recupere la conciencia. ¿Cómo puede ser que hayan atacado a los dos?

Vegeta: Porque hemos utilizado muchas veces las bolas. Llego mi hora de revancha.

Bra: Necesitas ayuda.

Vegeta: Esto es muy personal. Si quieres mira e intenta que esas no se entrometan.

Cuando llega a la batalla. Las sailors están tiradas por el suelo que no se aguantan de pie.

Vegeta: Creo que ya habrás hecho el calentamiento, ahora te tocan cosas más serias, jugar con los mayores.

Fr: Pensaba que estabas muerto.

Vg: Y tú lo dices, por fin podré vengarme. El idiota de Kakarott se puso en medio y no pude eliminarte. Por cierto ese rallo no me ha hecho ni cosquillas.

Fr: Entonces no podías y ahora tampoco.

Vg: Esto me cuesta decirlo, pero aún que yo no pueda, esa chica que está de pie junto al árbol podría destruirte antes que parpadearas.

Fr: Ya estás inventando excusas para tu derrota.

Vg: El otro día huiste al ver a mi hijo y ahora me dirás que te atreves a desafiarme. Mucho has tenido que entrenar para que me lo crea.

Fr: No era el día en el que tenía que mostrar mi poder.

Empiezan a darse golpes. Frisear utiliza una nueva transformación en la que se parece a la que tenía tanto cuernos. (nda: siempre me ha hecho gracia)

Vg: Veo que estás apurado si ya te vas transformando.

Fr: Pronto me seguirás si quieres continuar viviendo.

Vg: No lo creo, "menos mal que al final me han dicho como ha de estar uno para no acabar de transformarse"

En el público.

Marte: Venga papi tú puedes.

Mer: Se ha copiado nuestra técnica, eso no se vale.

Vn: Déjalo, si le hace ilusión.

Mt: ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

Mr: Cuando hemos notado que crecía la energía de combate de Vegeta y la tuya no.

Vn: En un primer momento hemos pensado que te habían atacado a ti.

Mt: Gracias por preocuparos. Por cierto, yo tengo esto.- dice enseñando la bola.

Mr: Por cierto cómo están repartidas.

Vn: Una, una, cuatro y una desaparecida.

Mt: Bueno, el cuatro siempre va antes que el cinco. Mirad, mi padre está transformándose.

Mr: Puede ser un buen combate.

En el combate.

Fr: Te lo dije.

Vg: Me podría rendir ahora mismo, dejar luchar a esas y...

Fr: Venga, no me dejes con la tensión.

Vg: Y antes que me destransformara ya te habrían eliminado.

Fr: Te han cambiado, el Vegeta que yo conocí nunca aceptaría que hay personas más fuertes que él.

Vg: Orgullo paterno, no creo que sepas lo que es. Pero no quiero que mi hija se ensucie las manos con un gusano como tú.

Fr: La parte final de la frase si que la ha dicho Vegeta, pero la primera parecía más de Goku.

Vg: Ahora si que morirás. – se transforma en SS2.- simplemente por compararme con el idiota de Kakarott

Envía una onda de energía hacia Friser, destruyendo el templo que había detrás de él. Mientras tanto el público.

Mr: Eso ha estado bien.

Mt: Quería hacerlo yo. Esto si que no le pienso perdonar.

Vn: Pues a mi me sabe mal. Me empezaban a caer bien.

Mt: Otra vez demostrando sentimientos hacia esos insectos. Se lo diré a tu madre.

Mr: Tiene razón. O dices las cosas tal como son o le decimos a tu madre que siempre te estás jugando el tipo.

Vn: Sois detestables.

Después de 121 capítulos Vegeta consigue eliminar a Friser y marcha con su hija del lugar.

_Vegeta: Por fin parece que la escritora tiene algo de clase. Este es el mejor episodio que ha escrito nunca. _

_Buffy: Gracias, por considerar mi gran capacidad narrativa._

_Vegeta: Que va, si es un desastre mirado del punto de la construcción de frases, la sintaxis y el vocabulario, sólo es bueno porque soy el protagonista._

_Buffy: sniff, sniff  hasta otra y tú no volverás a salir._

_Vg: Me da igual, ya que he sido protagonista antes que la palmera._

_Gk: Creo que insultas demasiado a la gente. Por cierto has visto que hay un trozo de seto dentro de casa_

_Vg; No te va bien en celebro. Dices tonterías._

_Gk: Vale, seto._

_Vg; No te atreverás a volver a decirlo._

_Gk: Seto._

_Buffy: Vosotros dos calladitos, como volváis a abrir esas bocazas que tenéis la gente se quedará sin saber como acaba por vuestra culpa. Por cierto os quiero mucho a uno igual que al otro. Por fin han dejado de odiarme y ahora vuelven a pelearse bien._


	29. El principio del fin

**Capítulo 29: El principio del fin**

Goku va ha Tokio para ver a su nieta, ya que hace meses que no le hacía caso, más o menos desde que marcho Nurt.

Gk: Bueno, y ahora que harás.

Pm: ¿Qué haré respecto qué?

Gk: Sé que has estado metida en líos y te pregunto como piensas solucionarlos.

Pm: Todo el mundo juró que no diría nada y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Gk: Cada vez que tu energía sube, también lo hace la de tu padre y la mía. Hay gente que se preocupa por vosotras.

Pm: No lo sabía. Por cierto que te parece este parque.

Gk: No cambies de tema. Explícame lo que ha estado pasando, que hace unas semanas noté que Vegeta estaba luchando contra nada.

Pm: Abuelo, Vegeta eliminó a Friser.

Gk: Esa energía no parecía la de Friser. Era una energía muy débil, para que Vegeta llegare a SS2.

Pm: No me percaté de nada.

Gk: Aún os falta mucho para llegar a ser unas grandes luchadoras.

Pm: Bueno, ahora no te pases, que tú llevas muchos más combates y eres mayor.

Gk: Yo creo que a los 20 años no llego haber sido capaz ni de vencer solo a mi hermano, suerte que me ayudo Picolo.

Pam: Gracias, por cierto VIGILA

Goku se pone en guardia, pero no le da tiempo de esquivar el rallo.

Pam: Ahora a esperar que alguien venga a buscar la bola, pero hoy no voy con juegos y le mostraré a mi abuelo que si que puedo eliminar a alguien poderoso. Seas quien sea da la cara.

Cell: Como era de esperar Goku tiene la bola de 4 estrellas. Por cierto me la puedes dar.

Pm: No. Ven a quitármela.

Cell: No creo que seas un empedimiento. Un gusano más un gusano menos a mi no me importa.

Pm: Piensa que soy la nieta del Gran Satan. "ahora deformará la cara"

Cell: Tú abuelo no me eliminó.

Pm: Lo sé, fue mi padre y ahora yo haré lo mismo.

Bra: Con la ayuda del mío, o ya no te acuerdas.

Cell: Dos mocosas quieren luchar y ninguna vivirá. Casi rima y todo.

Goku: (que ya se ha despertado) Chicas no os metáis, que tengo derecho a una revancha.

Cell: Por fin un rival de nivel.

Pm y Bra: No.

Pm: Está vez no. Necesitamos eliminarlo nosotras para que nos tengáis algo de respecto.

Br: Estamos hartas, no somos unas niñas pequeñas.

Vg: (que ha llegado de algún sitio) Os guste o no siempre lo seréis.

Pm: (toda indignada) VOSOTROS DOS OS SENTARÉIS EN EL TRONCO DEL ÁRBOL

Br: Y NO OS MOVERÉIS HASTA QUE NO HAYAMOS ELIMINADO A ESTE MONSTRUO. O consideraréis que en el torneo fuimos muy buenas niñas.

Vg: Suena convincente, te vienes a sentar.

Gk: Creo que tienen razón, vale más que vayamos a la sombra.

Cell: Ya habéis dejado las discusiones, por cierto, creo que sois las primeras personas que consiguen que esos dos no luchen.

Pam: Ya lo dicen, los nietos tienen un gran poder sobre los abuelos.

Bra: Y las hijas controlan a los padres.

Cell: Entonces esto puede ser emocionante.

Br: Será aburrido. Preparada

Pm: Preparada.

Pam y Bra luchan con mucho valor y le van ganando terreno a Cell. Mientras tanto en el público.

Vg: Hoy van en serio. Me parece que nunca las había visto tan indignadas.

Gk: Son poderosas y por fin empiezan a creérselo. En el torneo si no llegan haber ido con tanto miedo, creo que estaríamos muy lejos de aquí.

Vg: Tienes razón. Cuando Pam entrena conmigo algunos fines de semana muestra una energía y una valentía envidiable.

Gk: A Bra le pasa lo mismo.

Vg: Esas dos son muy astutas. Siempre tienen una carta o dos escondidas en la manga.

Gk: Pobre Cell.

Volviendo al combate

Cell: Sois muy poderosas, pero ahora veréis la perfección. – se transforma en algo más pequeño, más rápido, pero igual de fuerte.

Bra: Nos quieres ganar a velocidad, no nos hagas reír. Hay cosas más difíciles que hacer y empiezas a sobrar.

Pam: Por favor no creas que somos tan insignificantes. Que llevamos mucho tiempo jugando al pillapilla con los sayans.

En el público.

Maron: Bueno, que es esto, vosotros mirando y ellas luchando.

Vg: Nos han obligado a estar aquí.

Gk: Yo al menos no me atrevo a llevarles la contraria.

Maron: Las S. Scout, vale más que se mantengan alejadas, que sino pueden despistarlas.

Maron con las S. Scout.

Mn: Venga chicas apartaros de aquí que esto no es un espectáculo con público.

S. Marte: Sal del medio, quien te crees que eres para decirnos que no podemos intervenir.

S. Urano: Venga que esas dos no saben luchar.

Mn: Haruka, con el tiempo que llevan yendo al gimnasio y aún no has descubierto que actuaban. Y Ray, ya hace mucho que estáis desfasadas, no podéis luchar en estas batallas, dejadlas que hagan su faena en paz.

S. Mercurio: ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?

Mn: Ammy, muy fácil, desaparecéis de los sitios, os enteráis de cosas que en teoría solo sabían las sailor y por último en el box, en el circuito teníais la bola del dragón.

S. Venus: Entonces tú eres...

Mn: Soy Venus y allí tenéis a Marte y a Mercurio, por lo tanto vale más que no intervengáis. ¿Quién eres tú? – refiriéndose a un ser pequeño y de color marrón que había cerca de S. Moon

¿: Vengo a buscar el cristal de plata.

¿: Vengo a buscar el cristal de plata.

Mn: ¿Y qué es eso?

S. Moon: No, el cristal de plata no lo puede tocar nadie.

¿: Soy Babadi, el hijo de Babidi y el nieto de Bibidi. Quiero utilizar el crital para darle más energía al dragón sagrado y así poder resucitar al monstruo Buu para que destruya la tierra.

S. Marte: El Dragón ¿qué?

S. Moon: Te pienso eliminar ahora mismo, ya que has causado mucha muerte y destrucción. Resplandor de la luna llena.- ha pifiado y el ataque va directo hacia Bra y Pam.

En el combate.

Cell: Mocosas ahora os quedáis inmóviles. Es mi turno de atacar.

Goku: Ni lo sueñes, puedes empezar a escribir un epitafio, ya que se te da tan bien el rimar.

Vg: Esta vez ya te haremos unas coplas.

Cell: Bueno como queráis, pero antes os habéis de preocupar de lo que tenéis en la espalda.

Resulta que Bra y Pam al recibir el ataque de S. Moon se han convertido en los monos gigantes.

Gk: Esto no pinta bien, hemos de hacer algo.

Cell: Mientras vosotros os encargáis de eso yo...

Gh: Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, te eliminé en el pasado y ahora volveré a hacerlo.

Con las Sailor y Maron

Mn: Bien hecho, ahora ya hay dos enemigos más y será difícil el poder ganarlas.

S. Moon: Si no he hecho nada. – el mago le roba el broche – he enano devuélvemelo

Bb: En tus sueños y ahora me daréis la bola que tenéis en vuestro poder.

S. Marte: Por encima de mi cadáver.

Bb: Como quieras.

Mn: Aún que consiga la tuya aún le faltarán la de las luchadoras.

Bb: Esas son listas, no se como lo han hecho pero no las encuentro.

Mn: Son buenas.

Volviendo con Goku y Vegeta.

Vg: Por lo que se puede observar vuelves a cotizar.

Gk: Pensaba que también te habían jubilado a ti.

Vg: ¿Cómo piensas frenarlas? Antes que destruyan... eso que ya está destruido.

Gk: Pensaba que Bra podría controlarse.

Vg: Yo también... nos han visto.

Gk: Y vienen hacia nosotros.

Gotrunks: Venga fusionaros a que esperáis, yo me encargo de Bra y vosotros de Pam.

Gk: No pienso hacer el baile idiota.

Vg: No digas tonterías Kakarott y date prisa.

Gk: Vale. Ahora que te estaba imitando.

Vg: Un poco de seriedad. Por cierto Bra acaba de deshonrar a la familia real, es la primera que no se sabe controlar.

Gk: Venga, que ya llevan más edificios destruidos que Cell

Mientras tanto con Son Gohan y Cell

Cell: Creo que has perdido algo de fuerza con los años.

Gh: Y tú estás más lento.

Cell: Te diré una cosa que no sabe nadie, me hizo mucha rabia el perder contra ti, un niño me venció sabes la humillación que tuve que soportar en el infierno. Llega haber sido Goku o Vegeta y nadie llega haber dicho nada, pero que me ganara un mocoso, eso no tiene perdón.

Gh: Tranquilo, que ahora ya no soy un mocoso. Ya no te tendrás que sentir tan mal.

Cell: Gracias por tu consideración. Pero el daño ya está hecho.

Con Maron

Bb: Gracias rubia por saber donde estaban las bolas. Ahora las voy a buscar – desaparece del lugar.

Mn: Esto no pinta bien.

Volviendo con los monos gigantes. PAN y BRA están ganándoles terreno a Gogeta y a Gotrunks. En esas que PAN se da cuenta que Cell está a punto de eliminar a su padre y una gran luz la rodea, cuando la luz marcha queda Pan con una melena más espesa y un poco más larga y vestida en plan marinera guerreras.

Pan: Soy S. Gea y eliminaré al monstruo.- se dirige a luchar contra Cell.

Al momento siguiente una luz similar ilumina a Bra y también aparece en plan S. Scout.

Bra: Soy S. Vegeta la princesa de ese planeta y no dejaré que destruyan este planeta – va también a luchar contra Cell.

Gogeta: ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensaba que no se podían auto controlar.

Gotrunks: Yo pensaba lo mismo.

Los dos pierden la fusión y Trunks se dirige hacia Maron mientras que Vegeta y Goku miran como luchan sus descendientes.

Gk: Siempre jugando de cara.

Vg: Y nosotros siempre estamos subestimándolas, tendríamos que empezar a valorarlas.

Gk: No que sería muy malo.

Una vez Trunks ha llegado con Maron

Tk: Que te pasa, te veo triste.

Mn: El monstruo ha leído mi mente y sabe donde hemos escondido las bolas.

Tk: Bueno y por eso te derrumbas. Mira como van esas dos y aún no han dicho nada.

Gt: tienes razón esas dos están muy calladas.

Mn: Pues algo va muy mal o va muy bien.

Volviendo con Cell.

Cell: Niñitas ahora os cambiáis de ropa y con eso pensáis que me podéis ganar.- recibe un tremendo puñetazo por parte de Pam. – Continuáis siendo débiles. Ganaros no tendrá mérito. – recibe otro puñetazo por parte de Bra.

Gk: Me parece que esas dos no entienden de palabras.

Vg: Hoy no es tu día, lo siento mucho. – va con Goku ha sentarse al mismo árbol que estaban antes que se transformaran.

Cell: Mirar aquí tengo – coge a Son Gohan del suelo – lo queréis continuar viendo con vida.

Como respuesta obtiene el silencio.

Cell: Ahora mismo- levanta la mano en alto – lo elimino – dice mientras dirige su mano hacia la yugular de Son Gohan que es frenada en el último milímetro antes que le diera por Pam.

Gk: Pensaba que perdía a mi hijo.

Vg: Esas están apurando demasiado. Creo que van muy confiadas.

Pam: Abuelo cuídalo. – Goku se cambia de sitio y va ha recoger a su hijo.

Cell: Ahora te eliminaré.

Bra: Por favor, insecto mira tu espalda – una vez Cell se ha girado – BIG- BAG ATTACK.

Pam: Kame- hame –ha.

Vg: Ya vuelven a ser ellas.

Gk: Creo que nos tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones.

Las dos energías chocan cogiendo a Cell en el medio. Cuando las chicas dejan estar el ataque.

Bra: Bueno, al final nos ha quedado bien y todo.

Pam: Tienes razón. Por cierto que opinas de haber luchado contra Gotrunks.

Bra: Ha estado divertido, pero creo que te lo has pasado mejor tú luchando contra Gogeta.

Vg: Chicas que estáis diciendo.

Pm: Pues que teníamos ganas de luchar contra vosotros.

Gk: Y lo de convertiros en monos y perder el autocontrol que era.

Bra: Habíamos notado que venían esos dos y Gohan. Al recibir los rayos y transformarnos hemos decidido luchar contra alguien en serio.

Pam: Y vosotros erais los únicos que podías hacer algo. "Solo fusionados" Pero cuando he visto que Cell le tomaba ventaja a mi padre he decidido actuar.

Bra: Al ver eso he ido a prestarle ayuda aún que no la necesitase.

Gk: Dais mucho miedo.

Mn: Chicas, un tipo llamado Bibada o Dabiba o era Babadi, sí este nombre nos ha ido a robar las 4 bolas que teníamos escondidas, más la que tenían las Sailor y encima les ha robado un objeto, un tal cristal de algo que es muy poderoso por lo que se puede ver.

Vg: Maron, no sabrás que más ha dicho por ejemplo para qué lo quería utilizar.

Mn: Para resucitar al monstruo Buu.

Gk: Esto no pinta nada bien. Por cierto desde cuando llegáis a ese estado.

Vg: Parecía que no era la primera vez ya que os habéis adaptado muy rápido.

Br: Ahora os preocupáis por lo que sabemos.

Gk: Sí.

Vg: Venga explicadlo que esto huele a chamusquina.

Pm: Ya lo explicaremos

Br: Algún día.

Marchan hacía el Templo Sagrado, una vez ya están allí

Vg: Estáis seguras que ese sapo tiene las bolas.

Mn: No, no hemos ido a comprobarlo.

Gk: Pues que esperáis.

Mn: Y entonces decirle donde están.

Bra: Conspiradora, conspiradora.

Pm: Dejaros estar de estas cosas. Vale más que vayamos ha hablar con las S. Scout

Gt: Yo os acompaño.

Tk: Y yo también.

Br: No, tú te quedas con todos estos para proteger la bola, ya mientras sea nuestra, no podrán resucitarlo.

Vg: Normalmente soy yo quien decide si voy o no a los sitios.

Gk: Nunca me he quedado ha ver un combate y no lo pienso hacer ahora.

Pm: Os hemos demostrado que sabemos llegar a cuarta, si ese ser es capaz de hacernos daño a vosotros os eliminaría.

Bra: Por lo tanto nadie se meterá en la lucha.

Mn: Ahora nos iremos, por cierto quiero pasar primero por casa a buscar unas cápsula.

Bra: Vale ya te llevamos.- se acerca a Goten y le da un beso en los labios – Tenía que hacerlo por si acaso algo sale mal que sepas que te quiero

Gt: Lo sé – dice devolviéndole el beso a Bra. Mientras que ha Vegeta le salen los ojos de las órbitas

Vg: Adiós hija y cuídate – una vez las chicas han abandonado el templo – Mini- palmera da la cara si eres hombre.

Gt: No lo soy – dice escondido detrás de su padre – ha sido ella quien ha besado primero.

Gk: Vale, ahora estamos en una situación tensa, ya resolveremos esto más tarde.

Las chicas llegan al templo una vez ya han pasado por su piso.

Pm: Venga Maron guapa, llama a la puerta y explícales la situación.

Mn: Que lo haga Bra

Br: Tú eres la que mejor se lleva, por lo tanto es tu responsabilidad.

Mn: No quiero, - saca un papel del bolso y empieza a escribir.

Pm: No, venga entra

Br: No des más rodeos.

Mn: Esta me la pagaréis durante mucho tiempo. – al final decide abrir la puerta.

Una vez abre la puerta, puede observar que las s. Scout están dentro y miran asombradas a las intrusas.

Hk: Bueno, a que se debe la visita de las fabulosas guerreras.

Ry: No te descuides de decir sinceras.

Mn: Creo que mis amigas me dejarán hablar en su nombre. No os había dicho quien éramos porque siempre nos ha acarreado problemas.

By: Bueno, y ahora por qué habéis venido.

Mn: Muy fácil. Ese enano ha cogido prestado algo que era vuestro y nos ha hecho creer que ha cogido algo nuestro.

Pm: Nos gustaría saber que es lo que ha cogido.

By: Es un cristal que tiene poder para resucitar a la gente

Br: Vale, entonces con dos cosas para resucitar puede conseguir un Boo fuerte y poderoso.

Am:¿ Boo?

Mn: Otro día lo explicamos.

Pm: Noto su energía, debe de estar planeando algo. Tenemos que ir al parque.

Carola: Venga a que esperamos.

Mn: He traído unas cápsulas con medios de transporte.

Hk: Ya lo utilizaréis vosotras, ya que nosotras tenemos medios más eficaces, para movernos de un sitio al otro. PLANETA URANO DAME EL PODER.

Br: (con voz flojita) Esta me la pagas. – recuperando la voz normal- ir tirando ahora os seguimos.

Una vez todas las sailors se han transformado.

Pm: Antes has dicho que no ha podido coger...

Mn: Muy bien, aquí tengo las bolas.

Br: Era un farol, a mi me llega haber engañado.

Pm: Tuvimos suerte que fuera con la conspiradora,

Mn: Las dejo aquí. Ya vendremos luego a buscarlas. Por cierto normal o disfrazadas.

Br: Que nuestro enemigo pueda ver la cara real de su verdugo.

Marchan hacia el parque donde ven que hay una lucha muy desequilibrada.

Br: Bueno, creo que no será necesario que intervengáis.

Mn: Tranquila, que no me quiero romper una uña.

Pm: Bra, vale más que vayamos con cuidado que no nos dé un rayo de la rubia.

Mn: Me parece que no os habéis de preocupar porque ha dicho que le robado el cristal.

Br: Siempre te fijas con los detalles, esto no está bien.

Mientras tanto se puede observar que Babadi intenta conseguir que le funcione el cristal de plata pero no se sale. Al final es impactado por un rayo que llega de ningún sitio, concretamente de Bra. Consigue eliminar al mago y luego que el cristal vaya ha parar a las manos de S. Moon.

Br: Nosotras mantenemos vuestro secreto y vosotras hacéis lo mismo.

Ry: No nos habéis dicho que eran las bolas de dragón

Pm: Da igual, nuestra alianza se ha roto. Ya no os tenemos que explicar las cosas, lo siento.

Mn: A partir de ahora continuaremos igual. Nos relacionaremos lo mínimo y ya está.

By: Entendido.

Bra: Os espero el fin de semana en el circuito, se decide el mundial.

Hk: Allí estaremos, intentad no despistaros.

Pam: Tranquila nos quitaron los puntos y por eso vamos con los mismos puntos que vosotras. Quien gane mañana gana todo.

Br: Bueno, nos vemos el sábado en los oficiales.

Hk: Hasta entonces.

Las chicas abandonan el lugar mientras que las sailors.

Hk: Tampoco son tan malas.

Ry: Pero que te pasa, ¿por qué las defiendes?

Hk: Sabes lo mal que lo tuvieron que pasar, para guardar si coartada. A mi me pasa algo por el estilo y le hago la cruz a esa persona de por vida.

Cr: A mi lo que me sabe mal es que esa salga con Nurt.

Todas se ponen a reír.

_Bf: Queda un episodio más que está en fase, después de tantos episodios coritos me apetecía uno de largo. Por favor dejadme algún comentario – carita de niña buena-_

_Vg: Después de tanto tiempo parece que aún no has aprendido a decir las cosas. INSECTOS YA OS ESTÁIS DANDO PRISA EN DECIR QUE OS HA PARECIDO por cierto los rumores que me jubilo son falsos, hasta otra._


	30. La última carrera

**Buffy: Esto es el fin. la historia ya se ha acabado, vuestras dudas serán resueltas o no. Paciencia que es la madre ciencia, por cierto calma y os prometo que aquí podréis ver a un Vegeta más humano, que os vaya bien.**

**Capítulo 31: La última carrera.**

Estamos en los entrenamientos oficiales del viernes. Concretamente estamos dentro del box de C. C. El piloto de pruebas está haciendo una vuelta casi perfecta.

Bra: Mami¿Quién es el conductor?

Pam: Trunks y Goten no pueden ser ya que se están haciéndose los simpáticos con las chicas de al lado.

Bra: Goten, no lo puede hacer.

Pam: Pues elimínalo, pero continuamos con la misma incógnita.

Bulma: Bueno, solo le quedan unos minutos para que vuelva al box.

Maron: Os piensan sustituir, han visto que las chicas no son competentes.

Bra: Maron por cierto te has fijado que Trunks está siendo muy simpático con las S. Scout.

Pam: Venga, dejaros de tonterías. Por cierto, que haces aquí.

Maron: Último programa y como coincide con la última carrera, por lo tanto haremos un programa especial el domingo des del circuito.

Bra: Pues ya te invitaremos a Champán una vez acabé la carrera.

Maron: Aún consideráis que podéis ganar.

Pam: No lo consideramos, lo sabemos.

Bra: Venga, que ya está llegando el fracasado. Que intenta hacer mejor tiempo que nosotras.

Maron: No lo intenta, lo consigue.

Pam: Pues ahora le veremos que cara de pardillo hace, por cierto Maron no gires mis frases.

Bulma: Por que despreciáis siempre a la gente que no conocéis.

Bra: Me lo habrá enseñado papá. Venga sal del coche, tú que nos quieres quitar el sitio.

Pam: Venga majo, sal de una vez que te explicaremos lo que no debes hacer.

Conductor: Tanta prisa tenéis. Para conocerme.

Bra: Sí, a que esperas.

Conductor: Bueno como queráis, pero prometedme que no os enfadaréis.

Pam: Se me está acabando la paciencia.

Conductor: Bulma les digo quien soy o no es necesario.

Bulma: Ya te apañarás tú con ellas.

Conductor: Vale – dice mientras abandona el lugar sin quitarse el casco.

Bra: Papá, quédate quieto si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza.

Conductor: Lo siento, te has equivocado. – dice mientras continúa andando.

Pam: - que se ha presentado delante el desconocido – Para de ridiculizarnos, nadie nos supera en la pista y luego nos vacila fuera de ella.

Conductor¿Qué me harás pequeña?

Pam: Yo no soy pequeña. Y ahora mismo yo de ti no me preocuparía de lo que pudiera hacerte, porque detrás hay una que tiene mucha menos paciencia.

Conductor: Ya me lo han dicho que últimamente estabais muy despistadas.

Maron: Creo que alguien os está desafiando.

Conductor: Tampoco será tanto.

Maron: Por supuesto, las tienes tan enfadas que aún no te han reconocido. Imagínate si ha sido duro que un chico las ganase.

Conductor: Bueno, me recomiendas que me quite el casco.

Bra: Sí, primero eliminaré a uno y

Pam: Luego al otro. Por mantener el secreto.

Conductor: Vale, - se va quitando el casco – no pensaba que te pudiera molestar tanto. Después de tanto tiempo ya se lo que te molesta. – se vuelve a colocar el casco.

Maron: Eso hace mucho daño. Ahora no habrá quien las calme.

Pam: Ya estoy harta, QUÍTATE EL CASCO DE UNA && VEZ si no quieres que te lo elimine yo – dice mientras prepara una bola de energía en la mano.

Bra: Tampoco es necesario que te pongas así, piensa que siempre puedes destruir algo del box y no podríamos correr. Vale más que le digas. SAL FUERA DEL BOX SI QUIERES CONTINUAR CON EL CASCO PUESTO.

Bulma: Chicas, parad de amenazarlo, no ganaréis nada actuando así. Bra y Pam, un consejo que es al mismo tiempo una pista, Bra que tienes que hacer para conseguir algo de tu padre.

Bra: Ser amable.

Pam: Actúa como si fuera tu padre, eso quiere decir ... – se tira encima del conductor.

Bra: Pero que haces, no lo puedes eliminar aquí y ahora, que vendrá alguien y nos sancionará.

Maron: Bra hoy estás muy despistada.

Bulma: Maron tiene razón que no te has dado cuenta que se están saludando de una forma muy efusiva.

Bra: Vale, ese era Nurt. Vale más que no vuelva ha hacer algo por el estilo.

Bulma: Tranquila, ahora coge el coche y sal ha demostrar que eres mejor piloto que él.

Bra: Pero qué coche cojo.

Bulma: El tuyo, Nurt ha ido con el de prueba. Pan, tú saldrás luego, de momento dejamos que no haya impedimentos por parte de ningún otro piloto.

Pam: Vale, no protestaré.

Al final de la jornada la vuelta rápida la consiguió el piloto de pruebas de C. Cápsula. Por la noche en el piso de las chicas, bueno es un decir el piso de las chicas, ya que están bien acompañadas por tres chicos.

Trunks: Hermanita, cada día sabes controlar menos tu genio, ya tienes menos paciencia que papá.

Bra: "Tranquila, ya se que soy más fuerte que él y que ahora mismo le podría pulverizar el cráneo antes de que el se diera cuenta, tranquila, no nos enfadaremos" Bueno, piensa que también ha superado tu registro. – le saca la lengua.

Goten¿Cómo es que has venido? Tampoco hace tanto que marchaste.- dice mientras abraza a Bra.

Nurt: Lo más seguro es que me quede en este plano durante un buen periodo de tiempo. Me gusta mucho y tengo una buena motivación. – abraza a Pam

Goten: Recuerda que es mi sobrina pequeña, si le pasa algo no vivirás para contarlo.

Pam: No lo amenaces, que solo lo puedo hacer yo.

Nurt: Bueno, parece que me defiendas y todo.

Pam: No es eso, lo que pasa es que no quiero que se interpongan en mi vida.

Trunks: Bueno, el año que viene que haréis. – abraza a Maron.

Bra: Creo que vale más que me vaya a dormir que aquí hay demasiadas parejas.- dice mientras se suelta del abrazo de Goten

Goten: Si quieres te acompaño.

Trunks: Mejor vas a dormir a tu casa, - empieza a subirle el ki.

Goten: Buenas noches a todos adiós.

Bra: Te quiero.

Goten: Lo sé.

Pam: Tío si fueras humilde no pasaría nada. – Goten abandona el piso.

Bra: Si yo no tengo jaleo tú tampoco. A que te irás a dormir a casa querida involución del hombre.

Maron: No seas cruel.

Trunks: Déjala, es una rencorosa.

Maron: Bueno, si marchas Nurt tendría que venir contigo.

Pam: Que yo no he hecho nada¿por qué me metéis en medio?

Nurt: Tranquila, mañana nos veremos.

Pam: Adiós.

Bra: Adiós hermanito.

Maron: Hasta mañana guapo.

Una vez las tres chicas se han quedado solas en el piso.

Pam: Bra si no fueras tan rencorosa...

Maron: Si no le gustará tanto molestar a la gente...

Bra: Si no me llevará bien con mi hermano.

Maron: Ahora no estaríamos hablando.

Las tres se ponen a reír y se van para sus habitaciones.

Nos encontramos en el circuito, cuando empiezan los entrenamientos oficiales.

Bulma: Venga chicas tranquilas, que saldréis las últimas – dice Bulma nerviosa.

Bra: Creo que eres tú quien se tendría que tranquilizar.

Bulma: Es que veo que estáis formando equipo, sin pelearon ni nada por el estilo y no me lo puedo creer.

Trunks: Es que tu hija ha madurado.

Pam: Cambiando de tercio. Que reglajes hay en el coche.

Goten: Lo tenéis como os gusta.

Bra: Vale, por cierto que reglajes tenía ayer Nurt.

Bulma: Pues un motor unos 20 c.v. más potente que el vuestro.

Pam¿Y por qué no podemos correr con ese motor?

Bulma: Muy fácil, porque vais con los 6 cilindros y ese tenía 8 en V. Se parecía más a un coche de F1. que al de vuestra cilindrada.

Bra: Y nos lo dejarás probar. Igualdad de condiciones.

Bulma: Si consigues llegar al final y que gane el mundial de constructores, todo tuyo.

Bra: Lo prometido es deuda.

Pam: Yo también quiero probarlo.

Goten: Venga, preparaos para salir, que ya van los 5 últimos.

Trunks: De momento podéis pulverizar los tiempos.

Nurt: Creo que la frase que has dicho no es la correcta.

Goten: Tiene razón, ahora eliminarán el tablero donde salen los tiempos y ya está.

Trunks: Creo que lo han entendido.

Bra: Tenéis suerte de que ya esté dentro del coche si no...

Pam: Tranquila, piensa que hay muchas ocasiones en las que tendrás tiempo para vengarte.

Bulma: Mirar, que tiempo más bueno han hecho esas.

Bra: Mamá tranquila, -dice mientras abandona el box – Me quedaré con la segunda posición tranquila.

Bulma: Hoy no las tengo todas de mi parte.

Bra pasa por el primer crono y o no horror.

Bulma: Bra, despiértate, que has sacado el peor tiempo, ahora vas cuarta.

Bra: Bueno, lo intentaré pero el coche se va de la parte de atrás.

Una vez Bra llega al segundo parcial.

Trunks: Hermanita, has recuperado posiciones, pero...

Bulma: Aún vas tercera. Date prisa – dice casi chillando.

Bra: El coche va mal. Todo no es culpa mía.

Bra llega al final del circuito.

Bulma: Bueno, has recuperado posiciones, pero lo siento.

Pam: Has quedado segunda, dante prisa, que sino me molestarás.

Bra: NOOOOO, me ha superado la inútil de S. Urano. NOOOOO me voy a pegar un golpe contra el muro, no puedo vivir con una humillación así.

Pam: Tranquila, piensa que Nurt también te venció y que mañana hay la carrera buena.

Bra: Intentaré sobrevivir, pero si mañana no gano me entrará una depresión – dice mientras entra en boxes.

Una vez Pam llega al primer parcial.

Nurt: Muy bien preciosa, de momento haces peor tiempo que Haruka.

Pam: No puede ser, esa patosa no me puede ganar.

Goten: No es lo que vemos.

Bra: Ves como no soy tan mala.

Una vez llega al segundo parcial.

Bulma: Tranquila, que no cunda el páNICO, que aún te faltan por recuperar 0.134 segundos.

Pam: Lo intento, pero cuando tomo las curvas de derecha me falla. Tío te mataré.

Goten: Yo no he tocado tu coche.

Pam: Cuando estés delante de mí me lo repites.

Finalizando esta amenaza Pam llega al final del circuito.

Bulma: Bien, bravo lo has logrado, estás primera. Al menos alguien del equipo es competente.

Bra: Mami, que estoy depre. Buaaaaaaaaa.

Pam: Tranquila, mañana puedes quedar muy bien.

Por la tarde van todos a C. Cápsula, cuando están a punto de llegar, se dan cuenta que la corporación está rodeada por coches de policía.

Bra: Bueno, habrá algunos atracadores por aquí cerca.

Trunks: No creo que hayan ido a nuestra casa a secuestrar a Vegeta.

Goten: Os lo podéis imaginar, los atracadores amenazando a Vegeta con una pistola en la cabeza.

Bra: Goten, no hagas esas bromas malas. Que es mi padre.

Maron: Venga, vale más que entremos y nos dejemos de tonterías.

Una vez ya están pisando la hierba del jardín.

Policía I: Alto, allí, no os mováis, estáis en una zona rodeada.

Pam: Por favor no nos tome el pelo. Que no estamos para bromas.

Bra: Venga que es mi casa y no puedo entrar.

Nurt: No me lo creo, hay dentro no puede estar mi padre.

Trunks: Ahora que pienso, creo que hoy iban al Monte Paoz para passar el día.

Bra: Vale, así ya podemos estar tranquilas.

Nurt: Vale, ya estaré tranquila.

Todos se ponen a reír.

Trunks: Bueno, vale más que nos enteremos de la situación. Y recuperemos nuestra casa.

Nurt: Esto me suena, pero sin tanta gente.

Pam: Bra, no tenías pinchadas todas las cámaras de seguridad para saber dónde estaban tus padres.

Bra: Esto era antes del verano, ahora ya lo puedo descubrir sin preocuparme tanto por la tecnología.

Trunks¿Y dónde tienes las cámaras?

Bra: Xu – con un dedo delante de la boca en plan silencio – Consígueme un ordenador con conexión y te enseño algunas, tranquilo que la que tengo en tu habitación de los juguetes no le enseñaré a Maron.

Maron: Aquí tienes mi portátil, cuídamelo muy bien.

Bra: Pero que ordenador tienes. Si no hay ni un solo programa para cracrear códigos. Al menos el de Pam es más decente.

Pam: Por que lo has utilizado tú varias veces y te has instalado programas.

Trunks: Mi hermana es una pirata informática.

Goten: Y mi sobrina tiene códigos para entrar a los sitios.

Pam: Todas las buenas notas, pues algunas no lo eran.

Nurt: Tramposa.

Pam: Cuando el profesor descubrió que le había entrado en su ordenador me puso la matrícula.

Maron¿Queréis entrar o dejáis que esos policías tan competentes hagan algo?

Bra: Venga, tranquila. Ahora vamos.

Una vez han visto donde están los secuestradores deciden entrar.

Pam: Viendo las imágenes no os suenan a alguien.

Bra: Estás lenta de reflejos.

Maron: Chicos, nos dejáis actuar solas.

Trunks: Si nos lo piden unas chicas tan atentas, les haremos caso.

Una vez las chicas han entrado al edificio, vigilando hacer el mínimo ruido resulta y llegando hasta detrás de la puerta, resulta que empieza a sonar el teléfono de Bra.

Bra: Ahora no – mira y resulta que es su madre – si, mamá qué quieres.

Bl: Te quería decir que estamos en casa de Goku y nos gustaría que os acercarais cuando pudierais.

Br: Vale, ya lo intentaremos, ahora me pillas en mal momento. Adiós.- cuando acaba de colgar el teléfono, resulta que la puerta que había cerrada delante suyo se abre, al mismo tiempo pasa el teléfono por la manga y lo deja caer luego al bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando baja el brazo.

Pam: Me parece que no son de tu familia.

Maron: Por cierto que quería tu madre.

Secuestrador: Bueno un poquito de por favor. O es que no sois personas.

Br¿Quién eres, y qué haces en mi casa?

Sc: Entrad al comedor con los otros.

Las chicas se han quedado en un rincón del salón.

Br: Esto parece divertido, me identifico o no es necesario.

Pm: Tranquila y piensa que los chicos nos están viendo todo el rato.

Br: Y que habéis pensado.

Mr: Yo creo que en unos momentos te reconocerán, ya que está todo el salón lleno de fotos tuyas.

La mujer se acerca a ellas.

DlD: Vuestra cara me resulta familiar, pero no se de donde.

Br: Tengo una cara muy común, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.

Mr: Mira que casualidades tiene la vida, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Pm: En cambio a mí es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

DlD: Podríais ser un poco más respetuosas con la gente que tenéis cerca.

Pm: Lo podríamos intentar, no creo que nos resulte mucha molestia.

DlD: Por cierto – se da cuenta de la foto de Bra detrás de ellas – a que habéis venido.

Br: El lunes empiezo a trabajar y tenía que venir a buscar las tarjetas, pero como no había nadie en la parte de personal e decidido venir a la parte privada para ver si encontraba a la presidenta.

Mr: Yo he venido ha ver al vicepresidente que me han dicho que está como un tren.

Pm: Yo no dejo a mis amigas solas porque pueden montar algo muy béstia.

DlD: Lo siento mucho, no me lo creo, ya que tú eres la hija de la presidenta, por eso me sonaba tu car.

Br: Lo veis chicas como se han enterado y vosotras que decías que no lo harían.

DlD: Ahora a más a más de coger prestados los prototipos también pediremos una pequeña recompensa.

Br: Tenéis la intención de entrar al laboratorio de mi madre.

DlD: Sí. Creo que ya estamos a punto de entrar.

Br: Rompiendo la puerta de 50 cm de espesor de un material muy resistente o descubriendo el código de 16 cifras. Y pensar que eso es el primer obstáculo.

DlD: Me intentas engañar.

Br: Mi madre guarda los regalos de reyes en su laboratorio y nunca he podido descubrirlos piensa que en el código hay los 10 números, más las 27 letras y algunos símbolos que yo aún no he descubierto, pongamos la posibilidad que sean los del teclado, i.e. unas 30 posibilidades más. Por lo tanto tenemos un total de 6716 puedes intentarlo.

DlD: Vale, creo que has visto muchas películas.

Pam: Ya has descubierto el número de posibilidades.

Br: Ves como hacer mates puede llegar a ser práctico y tú que no te lo creías. El año que viene por navidades ya podré enterarme del regalo.

Pm: Me parece que hay muchas más posibilidades, piensa en el código Asci II ( o como se escriba)

En esos momentos entra un esbirro a la sala.

Esb I: Lo sentimos, no tenemos maquinaria para abrir la puerta, ni utilizando la fuerza ni utilizando la cabeza.

Pm: Su novio – señalando a Maron – cuando quiere utilizar la cabeza coge carrerilla puede hacer unos buenos agujeros en la pared

Br: Está ha sido muy buena.

DlD: Antes hemos oído un teléfono de quién era.

Br: Mío, por qué lo quieres saber.

Dld: Dámelo.

Br: No quiero – en ese momento el teléfono vuelve a sonar. – No.

DlD: Dámelo – Bra le da el teléfono, daysy mira la pantalla y observa que pone papi – así que te llama tu papi que bonito. – contesta el teléfono. –

Vg: Ya era hora¿cómo es que tardáis tanto? – dice con un tono de voz muy alto.

DLD: Por favor no grite, yo no soy su hija.

Br: Crees que mi padre ya controla la fuerza para poder ahogar a alguien a distancia.

Pm: No te pases tu ahora.

Vg: No puede ser, Bra ha vuelto a perder el teléfono, esto me empieza a resultar caro.

DLD: Error. Estamos en su casa y vamos a pedirle un rescate si quiere volver a ver a su hija viva.

Vg: Juas, juas juas, me estás diciendo que matarás a mi hija si no te pago juas juas juas.

DLD: Y a sus dos amigas también si no se lo toma en serio. – oye el silencio.

Mientras tanto en el monte Paoz.

Bl¿Qué pasa?

Vg: Tapando el micro del teléfono. Pues que unos algo han entrado en la Corporación juas juas juas y han secuestrado a nuestra hija con sus dos amigas, ahora nos dicen que si no pagamos un rescate juas juas juas las matarán.

Todo el mundo se pone a reír.

Bl: Déjame el teléfono a mí.

Vg: A sus órdenes mi dama.

Bl: Gracias.

Volviendo a la Corporación.

DLD: Tú padre no está bien de la cabeza, se ha puesto a reír.

Br: Es que últimamente me pongo en muchos líos y aún nunca les habían hecho chantaje con mi vida.

Pm: Bra eres una despistada, ya no te acuerdas que nos amenazaron si no les dábamos el dinero.

Br: Pero creo que mi padre no se entero de eso.

DLD: Buenas, ahora con quien hablo.

Bl: Soy Bulma Brieff y quiero comprobar si mi hija está bien. Antes de negociar con usted.

DLD: No hay problema, como hagáis algo malo os elimino aquí mismo.

Una vez Bra ya tiene el teléfono.

Bl: A tu padre después del ataque de risa se ha ido para proteger a su hija, tenéis más o menos 3 minutos antes de que llegue. Lo has entendido.

Br: Sí mami, tranquila no haremos ninguna estupidez, durante los próximos 3 minutos, esperaremos a que ... – Daisy le quita el teléfono.

DLD: Bueno, creo que ya ha podido ver que su hija está bien, por cierto de aquí un momento la volveré a llamar para...- cae inconsciente en el suelo.

Mr: No tenemos tiempo. Venga daros prisa.

En menos que canta un gallo todos los atracadores, secuestradores o malhechores quedan reducidos a una pila humana.

Br: Justo a tiempo ya que... – Vegeta tumba la puerta al suelo.

Vg: Me habéis quitado la diversión y ahora a quien utilizaré como saco de boxeo.

La policía entra y las chicas se van con Vegeta hasta donde están los chicos.

Vg: Y vosotros que hacíais.

Tr: Vigilábamos, teníamos pinchadas las cámaras del salón y nos hemos enterado de lo que pasaba a distancia.

Nt: No nos han dejado entrar.

Vg: Tampoco habéis de buscar tantas emociones, no es bueno.

Br: Vale, ya me comportaré.

La tarde pasa tranquilamente en el monte Paoz, por la noche a descansar que la carrera es al día siguiente, nos encontramos en la carrera.

Br: Estoy muy nerviosa, que puedo hacer.

Pm: No te preocupes, hoy tienes un ángel de la guarda, si no ganas eliminará a todos los coches que vayan delante tuyo.

Br: Quieres decir que ha venido mi padre.

Pm: Está allí junto a tu madre.

Br: Esto es muy emocionante.

Los pilotos hacen tiempo mientras no tienen que ir ha formar a la parrilla de salida.

Mr: Venga chicas, preparaos que hoy se decide todo. No quiero tensiones, tranquilidad.

Pm: Ayer dijiste que ya es el último programa que pasa que el año que viene no estarás.

Mn: Es muy divertido, me han despedido, simplemente porque llegaron unas críticas en internet, que decían en el corto era la que lo hacía peor. Se le notaban las cuerdas que la colgaban.

Pm: Que animalada, si no utilizaste.

Mn: Hay algo peor, otras críticas decían que había utilizado una doble y que no se parecía en nada.

Br: Tú una doble, que divertido.

Mn: Esperad, lo mejor es que me han dicho que tanto que me pongo en las carreras, no tendría ni idea de conducir un coche.

Pm: No se si se podría hacer, pero quieres llevar mi coche hasta la pole.

Mn: Me dejas.

Br: Antes de hacer tonterías, ponte un traje de la corporación que al menos tarden un rato en descubrirte.

Pm: Menos mal que tienes buenas amigas. Quieres conseguir lo que nadie a conseguido.

Mn: Di.

Br: Una entrevista con las mejores conductoras y las menos accesibles.

Mn: Romperéis vuestras normas por mi.

Pm: Para que te crees que están las amigas.

Bl: Venga tirad para el sitio, que seréis las primeras como siempre.

Pm: Nos vemos allí.

Una vez, Maron ha llevado el coche a la pole y se ha vuelto a cambiar el sitio con Pam. Maron se acerca con la cámara y les hace la entrevista a las dos del equipo de C. Cápsula. Una vez ha finalizado la vuelta de formación los semáforos se empiezan a apagar, los coches salen y...

_Bf: Así acaba, si alguien quiere saber algo de la carrera que lo diga en un review o enviad un mail y os lo escribiré._


End file.
